Spot's Story
by Aris1013
Summary: This is my take on Spot's life. The truth about his past, the key, the cane, and leadership.
1. The Key

**Hello again fine people! I've decided to write another story about Spot…I just love him so much…hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Newsies. Unless someone wants to help me plot to kidnap them…muhahahaha! This goes for the rest of the story! Well just the part about not owning them. **

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Anytime someone was brave enough to ask Spot Conlon about the key around his neck. He would glare at them, and say it was too a closet. No one pushed the subject further and just assumed that it was a bit of Conlon sarcasm and he just said it to make them shut up, or he would soak them. The thing was though, that the key really was to a closet, one from his childhood. It is probably best to start all the way at the beginning of Spot's life…this is Spot's story after all.

It all started seventeen years ago when Katherine Conlon gave birth to a little boy. Sadly she never knew what he was, because she died during child birth. Caleb Conlon broke down when he witnessed the death of his wife. Ever since that day he blamed Spot for Katherine's death. Didn't even bother giving him a name, Caleb would beat him every night for Katherine; yelling at him about everything, but his wife's death would always be the true reason.

The two lived in a small house in Queens. Caleb worked in a factory while Spot would stay home alone. Every day he wished to run away, but all the windows and doors were kept locked. One day when he was six Spot did try to run away. Caleb had gone to work like always, Spot sat alone in his room looking out the window. He decided he could not take his father anymore. All those nights Caleb got home and decided to take his anger out on Spot. He had belt marks on his back, bruises all over him; he just could not take it any longer. He first searched the house for a key, but could not find one. He decided the only way out was to break a window. He grabbed the heaviest thing he could pick up…which for a six year old was a skillet from the kitchen. Spot picked it up and threw it as hard as he could towards the window. After three times he cracked it, and within two more tries the window was finally broken. Spot climbed out and ran as fast as he could.

Spot did not know where he was running; he just knew he had to go as fast as he could. He realized while running that this was really the first time he had ever been outside of his house. Occasionally his father would let him go out side with him, but only if he was in a good mood, which seemed to be rare. Even then this was the farthest he had ever gone outside the small home. There was one problem besides not knowing where to go for Spot, and that was that without knowing it, he was running in the direction of Caleb's factory.

00000000000

Caleb got off of work a little early that day. It was a little after five and he usually got off at six. He was in a good mood; he had finished his work early and did not have enough time to start something new, so he got to leave. He started his journey home, after a little while he noticed a figure running. It stopped. Caleb looked a little closer noticing that the little boy he was staring at was no other than his own son. He noticed panic in the wide eyed little boy; he started to chase after him, while his son ran. His good mood had dropped quickly.

After chasing his son into an alley, he was glad to see it was a dead end. He approached Spot. "What the hell do ya think you're doin'?" Anger shot through his eyes.

The boy shook in fear. "I'se sorry papa, I-I-I…"

"You what!? Huh? Tryin' ta run away!?" He grabbed Spot. "Well we'll see if ya try ta run away again…aftah I'm done with you…we'll see if you can even walk!" Spot protested, but could do nothing as his father dragged him home.

Caleb brought Spot back to their house. He opened the door and threw the boy inside. One of the worst times in Spot's life began at that moment.

"Did you break dat window?" Spot stood in fear. Caleb picked up some of the glass that fell on the inside of the house and threw it at Spot. "Did you?!"

"I'se sorry!" Spot tried to run to his room and shut the door, but Caleb was too fast. He took off his belt and started beating the child, threatening death if he ever tried to run away again. Blow after blow, it seemed like forever before Caleb finally stopped. Spot laid on the ground crumpled into a bloody ball. He was crying and shaking.

"Who said you could cry!?" Caleb looked around the room. "I'm gonna make shoah you nevah runaway again!" He grabbed Spot and dragged him toward a little closet in the room. He opened it, there was nothing in it, so he threw Spot in there. "You can think about what a horrible excuse foah a child ya are in here, you're mothah would be ashamed!" He shut the door and put a chair in front of it. He ran to his room and got the key to the door. It was a little silver key. He grabbed an old shoelace and slipped it around the key. He found a nail on the wall and put it there.

Spot tried getting up, which did not work, so he crawled to the closet door and banged on it pleading for his father to let him out. He scratched and hit it, but he could not hear his father any more. Spot crawled to a corner in the closet; it was dark, cold, and cramped. This is where he would spend most of the next four years of his life.

**AN: Woot! So that is the first Chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I think I like this story a lot, which would make sense since I'm writing it. It has been on my mind for a while, so I hope you all enjoy! And please keep reading…**


	2. The Escape

**Thanks to anyone who is reading! Which I don't think is that many, but I don't care about that I'm still going to write the story regardless! **

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Little Spot Conlon was ten years old now. He had been dealing with his awful father Caleb his whole life. He was getting better on how to act around him though. When Caleb got home from work Spot could tell his mood instantly and knew when he should speak or go hide in his room. Though he was handling things better, that did not make life any easier for Spot. He became more and more afraid; afraid of the dark, the closet, his life, but most of all he was afraid of his father. After every beating he would fear for his life more and more. As he got older the beatings got worse. Caleb said he could handle it, that he should act like a man, even though he was only ten. Spot taught himself not to cry in front of his father he knew if he did, the beatings would be worse so he waited until he was locked alone in the closet for that.

The past few days had been good for Spot. His father was in the best mood he could be in. He only yelled at Spot and hit him a few times for the normal things. "It's raining outside, I didn't get enough sleep, this food tastes terrible." But Spot was happy, because he was able to sleep in his own bed for once. He had been eating lately and most of his bruises were healing from the last beating, but he still had a busted lip and scabbed over fingers from scratching at the closet. Yes this was a good week for Spot Conlon, but as he always knew, it would never last very long.

Spot sat in his bed; he could not get to sleep. All he could think about was leaving. It was fall so it was not freezing, and he was feeling the best he knew he would in a while. He decided right then and there while sitting alone in his room that, that would be the night little Conlon would run away.

Memories shot into his head about the first and last time he tried running. That was the worst night of his life, the first of many he got locked away. He looked over at the closet. All those nights he begged not to be thrown in there.

"_No please papa I'se sorry! Don' put me in der! Please!"_ It seemed like the same fight every night.

He shook the memories away. He knew what he had to do. The only way he could run away, was to make sure Caleb would never or could never follow him.

00000000000

As Spot tip-toed out of his room, he had no idea what he was doing. Actually he had thought out every detail, but this was risky, and stupid, but he did not care anymore, he had to get out. He went into the living room and grabbed one of the oil lamps and a match. He silently walked into his father's room. He was sleeping peacefully. Spot was shaking; he looked over and noticed a little silver key hanging on the wall. _"The key to the closet."_ He thought. Gently he took to key off the wall and put it around his neck. Just in case this did not work he wanted a chance.

Spot took the lamp oil and threw it on his father. Caleb stirred and quickly woke up to a wide eyed shaking boy.

"What the hell do ya think you're doin'? And before he could register what was happening, Spot had lit the match and threw it on his father.

Caleb screamed. Spot ran. Then he heard his father running down the hallway screaming in pain and cursing his son. Spot looked back to see his father in flames. He was actually trying to get to him! Spot thought for a moment what would happen if he was caught by his father, but that was pushed out of his mind when Caleb collapsed in the hall way. The flames went up quickly. In a panic Spot tried the door, then the windows, what was he thinking! Everything was locked he knew that, the only thing he did not think of was how to get out. He did not actually think this would work. The smoke was filling up in the house and the flames seemed to be consuming everything. Spot looked around knowing as he did when he was younger the only way out was to break a window.

He was a little stronger now so Spot grabbed a chair from the small dinner table and smashed it against the window, nothing, he tried a few more times, nothing, then finally he used all of the strength he could and broke it. He climbed out quickly landing on the hard ground. After taking only a few seconds to breathe in the fresh air he was gone. He ran as fast as he could and did not look back, only this time he knew which way not to go.

**AN: Okay I think it was a pretty good chapter. So Spot killed his father! Gasp! The next chapter will be about Spot finding his way to Brooklyn. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Welcome to Brooklyn

**Thank you so much Adrenalinerush for reviewing! I'm very glad you like the story and I will not be putting any Mary Sue, Slash, or too bad of language in it. Thanks so much to you and to anyone else who is reading!**

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot was running all night, he was not sure where he was, but he knew he was far away from Queens now. The sun was just rising when Spot finally stopped to rest. He found an empty alley; cautiously he walked down it making sure no one was around. He saw a crate and laid down in it. He fell asleep.

Suddenly Spot was awoken by a loud commotion. It had been familiar, but why? Then he remembered. _"Newsboys"_ Every morning he would hear them selling their newspapers. He used to watch outside the window as they yelled headlines. They actually helped Spot, because this was the only way he ever knew what was going on in New York. Spot sat and watched them threw the alley. As they passed Spot looked around, he smelled bread, and this made his stomach growl. He did not have any money; one of the things he did not think about was what he was going to do after he set fire to the house. Spot walked out of the alley realizing the building next to him was a bakery. They were selling some bread outside on a cart.

His stomach decided quickly what he was to do. There were people all around, but they seemed occupied in their own world. Spot walked over to the cart grabbed a loaf of bread and ran.

"Hey kid, come back here! Someone stop him! THIEF, THIEF!"

Again Spot was running, his mind racing. _"What if de catch me? De'll figure out what I'se did. What'ill dey do to me?"_ He ran until he could not run anymore. He found another alley and collapsed in it. He was panicking terrified he was going to be caught. He ate quickly then rested there for awhile, hoping danger would not find him.

00000000000

It had been almost a week now since young Spot Conlon ran away from home. It had really been a miracle that he had survived on the streets this long. Staying far away from that bakery he only got food when he found some after digging through trash cans. He was exhausted, filthy, and starving, but to him this was all better than another day with his father.

Spot was roaming the streets trying to figure out what to do next. He stopped and noticed someone across the street, a boy older than him was standing there talking to another boy, not paying attention to anything else. Spot noticed a gold pocket watch in his vest. _"I'se bet dats worth a lot."_ He was desperate enough to try and steal again; though this time he thought for sure he could get away with it. He ran over to the boy and slammed into him. He quickly apologized then ran as fast as he could.

Unfortunately for Spot the boy noticed. "Hey! He took my watch!" He and his friend started to chase Spot. Since Spot was smaller and weaker than the boys, they caught up to him.

Suddenly Spot was thrown to the ground the boy took the watch back and put it in his pocket. He started punching Spot and kicking him, the other boy soon started in on the "fun". Spot tried to block the blows as best he could, but the boy sat on top of him and continued to punch him. "I'se should kill ya foah thinkin' you'se could steal from me!"

"Hey! Whadda ya think ya'r doin'?" A new voice appeared and immediately the beating stopped.

"Sour…dis kid stole me watch I'se was jus teachin' 'im a lesson….I'se uh.."

"You'se what? Now if I'se remembah correctly didn't I'se say I'se nevah wanted ta see ya'r sorry faces in Brooklyn again?" The pressure was off of Spot he was slowly slipping out of consciousness. He looked up and saw another boy talking to the two that had beat him up. He was about the same age as the other two, but bigger, he had a muscular figure and yellow blonde hair, he had some newspapers in his hand. Spot saw the boy that just saved him then passed out.

"Don' let me see you'se again…got it?"

"Sorry Sour." With that the boys ran.

Sour shook his head then looked down at the small bruised and bloody boy."Jeez…dey's was ready ta kill ya." He bent down to investigate the child he moved his head from side to side seeing how bad the wounds were. He noticed some were older than today. He was about to pick Spot up when he saw something reflect in the light. Sour opened the boys hand and saw a shiny gold pocket watch. He laughed to himself. He took the watch and put it in his pocket, then he noticed his fingers, they were scratched down far and had bled once. Sour knew there was a long story behind this, so he picked up the boy and headed to the Brooklyn news boys lodging house.

00000000000

**AN: Yay new character! Oh yeah speaking of that…Disclaimer: Sour is mine if anyone else has a character named Sour then it is coincidental and my bad! Back to AN: Thanks for everyone who is reading I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be about Sour and Spot…kind of bonding stuff I suppose should be pretty good…keep reading!**


	4. Nightmares and Questions

**Thank you so much Adrenalinerush and Lilnewsie77 for reviewing! You guys rock! Thanks for all the readers as well.**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Sour walked in the lodging house with a passed out Spot in his arms.

"Who's da kid?" Grim's voice emerged from the crowd of Brooklyn Newsies. He was sitting on one of the benches at the long table in the center of the room. Grim was Sour's best friend he had black hair and was slightly smaller than Sour.

Sour looked at him. "A stray…I'se think."

"You'se think?"

"I'se found 'em on da street. 'E was gettin' soaked when I'se found 'em. Dose two Crane bruddahs jus can't stay away can dey? Anyway I'se gonna take 'em upstairs clean 'em up a bit."

Grim sat back and shook his head. "Whatevah."

Sour sat Spot in an empty bunk. He went into the bathroom and got wet a towel. He wiped all the blood off, but before he could see if there was any damage under Spot's shirt the boy started to wake up.

Spot sat up quickly, he was not sure where he was. He noticed a familiar looking boy in front of him. Sour went to put his hand on Spot's shoulder, but Spot flinched, he was shaking slightly. Sour looked at him with concerned eyes. "It's okay, no ones gonna hoit ya heah. You'se in da Brooklyn lodgin' house. Do ya know where dat is?"

Spot shook his head no. Even though he roamed the streets for a week he did not know his way around yet, he spent most of the time running. "Ya gotta name?" Spot just looked at him. He did not have a name, he had never even thought about having a name before. He could make one up, but he just decided to keep his mouth shut. He did not want to let anything slip that could get him in trouble. "Notta talkah huh? Dats okay, any ways I'se Sour da leadah of dose lousy bums downstairs.We'se newsies." Sour smiled at Spot. "So's ya from Brooklyn?" Spot just looked at him again. "Right not gonna talk, well I'se bet you'se is hungry I'se 'ill go scrounge some thin' up foah ya."

0000000000

Sour went down stairs and into the small kitchen. He found some porridge and started to cook it. Grim walked in the kitchen. " 'E awake?"

"Yeah."

" 'E stayin'?" Grim leaned up against the wall.

"I'se dunno yet, 'e ain't talkin'…I'se guessin' runaway. Tomorrah I'se 'ill let 'em stay 'ere by 'emself if 'es 'ere when we'se get back from sellin', den I'se guess 'e's stayin'."

Grim just nodded then walked out of the room. Sour took the porridge up to Spot. He was still sitting where Sour left him. He gobbled down the porridge. "You'se musta been really hungry huh?" Spot wiped his mouth and looked up at Sour. "Rest up you'se needs it." Sour left the room and Spot laid down. He liked Sour; he was really the only person in his whole life who had actually shown him any amount of kindness. After awhile all the newsies came in for bed some of them took notice to Spot being there, but most just went about there business. He figured it was not that uncommon for people to randomly show up there. All the boys settled and Spot finally fell asleep.

0000000000

Sour was asleep in his room, the leader always got their own room, when he was suddenly awaken by Grim in his face.

"Sour! Sour get up!"

Sour groaned and tried to shove Grim away. "What!" he sat up to look at him.

An irritated looking Grim looked back at him. "Ya'r boy's havin' nightmares an' won't wake up."

Sour sighed and headed to the bunk room. When he walked in all the boys were awake and most were out of bed. He went over to Spot's bed, the boy was screaming, sweating, crying, tossing and turning, and was all wrapped up in his sheets. This was not unusual to happen at the lodging house especially for the younger ones, but it never got any easier to watch.

"Kid! Hey kid wake up!" Sour was walking over to Spot, he tried shaking him.

"No! Please I'se sorry please no! Don' put me in der again! Please I'se didn't mean it!"

Sour looked at Grim. " 'E's been like dat foah ovah ten minutes."

"Kid! Come on you'se safe wake up it's jus a dream." Sour grabbed his arms and tried to stop Spot from wiggling so much. He shook him again and finally Spot woke up with a gasp; he still wasn't sure where he was so he tried to get out of Sour's grip. "Shhh..it's okay you'se safe." Spot was crying and shaking; he was trying to calm down. Sour noticed all the boys watching, "What are you'se all lookin' at?! Get back ta sleep!" Everyone immediately went to their beds, except Grim who took his time getting back into his bunk.

"You'se alright?" Sour looked at Spot who was still shaking. He was worried about anything he may have said while he was sleeping. Sour got up and walked over to the window. "Come on." He opened the window and walked out onto the fire escape. Spot untangled himself out of the sheets and followed Sour who was now climbing onto the roof.

The cool air felt good on Spot's face. Sour was leaning against the edge of the ledge. "So ya wanna talk about it? At least now I'se know ya can talk, I'se started thinkin' you'se might be a mute or somthin'." Spot looked at him; he thought he could trust Sour, but he was still not sure if he could tell him anything. He grabbed the key around his neck and held it.

"So what's dat key foah?"

Spot looked at it. "A closet."

"Is dat wherah you'se don' wanna be put in again?"

He looked up at Sour who was calm, but concerned. "Is dat what I'se said?"

"Yeah."

"What else did I'se say?"

Sour took a step closer to the youth. "You'se were beggin' sayin' you'se was sorry an' didn't mean it." Spot looked down at his feet. "So where did ya live before I'se found ya?" Spot kept looking down. "Not talkin' again huh? Well maybe I'se can guess?" Spot looked up at him a little confused.

"_How could 'e guess wherah I'm from?" _

"I'se is guessing you'se is from Queens an' you'se ran away, because you'se started a fire."

Spot looked at him in wide eyes, his heart started to race. _"How could 'e know dat?"_

0000000000

**AN: Whoa! How on Earth could Sour know about Spot! Maybe he's magical!! No he's not I promise, but you will find out in good time. Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Another one should be coming soon. Oh yeah almost forgot Disclaimer: I own Grim I'm sure someone else has used his name before, but it's not the same character it's all a coincidence you crazy people! I'm just kidding I love you guys! Ok enough ranting. **


	5. The Test

**Thank you Adrenalinerush, Narniarulz, and Lilnewsie77 for reviewing! And to answer your question Adrenalineraush I'm using Spot in there so you guys know who is talking or thinking, but he does not have a name yet…you will find out how he gets the name Spot soon! **

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot looked at Sour in shock. "H-how did ya…"

"Relax I'se didn't tell nobody, I'se figured it all out bymeself. I'se read in da papah a few days ago 'bout a fire in Queens. Da house burned to da ground an dey say dat it was so bad dey couldn't tell if der were any remains or not. Dey said dat a man an' son lived der and dey were both presumed dead. When I'se found ya, I'se knew you'se hadn't been in Brooklyn before so you'se couldn't 'ave been 'ere long, I'se know everythin' dat goes on 'ere, an' ya had some black smoke smudges on your face. I'se put it together 'an figured I'se would give dat theory a try. Guess I'se was right huh?"

Spot was shocked he could not believe Sour put all that together. He also could not believe that anyone who ever knew him thought he was dead now, which was not that many people anyway, but it may just be the people to know that he did it. He was really starting over now. He realized then and there that he did not have to be scared anymore. No one would ever have to know what happened because he did not exist anymore; it was like he was reborn.

"So ya wanna tell me what happened?" Sour was trying to help Spot; he knew there was a troubled past to the boy, but also knew it would be hard to get him to talk about it.

"Da fire was an accident, I'se knocked ovah a candle an' it uhh…caught da curtains on fire. I'se couldn't put it out an' me dad was trapped at da end of da house…so's I ran…ended up 'ere." It was not a complete lie he did start the fire and he did run, but it wasn't an accident and he lit his own dad on fire. He could never tell Sour this, if he told anyone his secret then he could get in real trouble, but if he kept his mouth shut then everything would be okay.

"Right…you don' gotta tell me everythin' if ya don' want, but jus' know dat if ya evah do need ta talk you'se can talk ta me, I'se don' got a reason ta tell no one."

Spot looked down. Okay so his lie was bad and Sour knew that, but he did not want to risk telling him anything…not yet at least.

"It's late we'se should get back ta sleep." Sour climbed down the ladder and back into the window. Spot followed and sat in his bunk. He did not want to go back to sleep in fear of another nightmare. He knew he did not have to be scared of his father anymore, but he knew that would not stop the bad memories.

00000000000

It was not long after Spot and Sour went back inside, that the sun poured into the bunk room and started to make the boys stir.

"Come on we'se got papes ta sell!" Sour was in the room now, as soon as his voice was heard the pace of the room went a lot faster. Over the past day Spot was slowly realizing how powerful the leader of Brooklyn was. He thought about how nice that would be to have all that power. Sour walked over to Spot's bunk.

"You'se are gonna stay 'ere by ya'rself taday. Ya need ta rest up." Spot nodded. Soon after that Sour and all the Brooklyn newsies were out of the lodging house. Spot was there all alone.

It almost felt like normal to him. Every day his father would leave for work and Spot would stay home by himself, that was until he tried running, then he got locked in that closet. Spot tried to shake the horrible memories of his old life and focus on his new one.

He got up and walked around the room. His body hurt from the beating he took yesterday from those two goons, but he has had a lot worse than that before. _"Why would he leave me 'ere alone like dis? Somethin' jus doesn't seem right. Ain't 'e worried I'se 'ill leave? Maybe 'e wants me ta leave." _Spot then realized what was going on, why he had been left there. "It's a test." He said this out loud; he realized that it was up to him whether or not to stay or go. If he stayed he guessed that meant he would be a newsie, or he could run, but where? There was no place to go. He decided to stay, what else could he do?

000000000

Sour finished selling around lunch time. He wanted to grab some food and get back to the lodging house. If the kid was still there then he was probably getting hungry. Sour was walking to a restaurant when he saw Grim.

"Hey…hungry?"

"Yeah."

The two ate then headed back to the lodging house.

Grim turned to Sour as they were walking. "So ya think he'll still be der?"

"Yeah I'se gotta feelin' he will be. Hey listen if he is der den he'll become newsie an' I'se think he'll cling toward me ya know?" Sour did not give Grim time to answer. "So's I'se don' want any of ya ta pick on 'em."

"Sour dat may be a little hard ta persuade da boys at doin', he's new an' scrawny, he's easy ta pick on so's everyone's gonna want ta more den usual."

"Yeah I'se thought about dat, but he's had it bad Grim, real bad I'se think. An' I'se know what you'se is thinkin' dat we'se all had it bad, but jus' lay off 'em alright?"

"Shoah, whatevah ya say boss." Grim did not like Spot already, Sour was taking to much liking to him and he did not really see why. "_Probably, because he saved him, an' da little runt will listen ta everythin' Sour says." _Grim was thinking so much he did not even realize they were already back.

"I'm gonna go ta da docks an' meet up with everyone. See ya." Grim headed for the docks, which was past the lodging house.

Sour went into the lodging house and up the stairs. Spot was still there looking out the window. "Didn't think you'se would still be 'ere."

Spot looked down at the paper bag in Sour's hand. "Den why did ya bring me food?"

Sour saw the boy smile for the first time since he had been there, this was actually the first time Spot had smiled in a very long time. Sour then smiled back. "How da ya know dis is for you? Maybe it's mine." Sour burst out laughing. The kid was smart, he liked that.

Spot ate his food. Sour walked around the room investigating it. "Oh yeah I'se almost forgot" Sour took out a gold pocket watch from his pocket. Spot was wondering what had happened to that. "So…ya wanna be a newsie? I'se think ya got what it takes" Spot looked up and gave a smirk.

"Really?"

"Yeah ya gotta earn ya'r keep 'ere somehow. Well der ain't rent or nuttin' cause we took ovah dis house a while back, but I'se can't afford ta keep feedin' ya." Spot looked happy. Sour could tell the boy had never had anyone in his life that was nice to him. "Ya'r not done are ya?" Sour noticed that barely half the food was gone, but it had not been touched in a couple minutes.

Spot looked down. "I'se usually don' eat too much. Back home….uhhh…we'se nevah had too much food ta spare." Another lie, his father only gave him food once a day if that. Spot was used to it though, so having this much food in two days was rare.

Sour shook his head. He knew he was lying again, "Well if ya'r not gonna eat it I'se will. Ya know ya'r gonna need ta start getting' some meat on dose bones. Brooklyn boys are tough so ya'r gonna need ta be too. Maybe I'se 'ill train ya." Sour said the last part as if he was talking to himself, but Spot was excited either way. Life definitely seemed to be looking up.

000000000

**AN: Yay for more Sour/ Spot bonding! This was kind of a slow chapter, sorry about that, but I am trying to go through everything! Next chapter should be Spot becoming a newsie and I think he will get his name! Woot! It's a bit cheesy how he gets his name, but it's all I can think of. Thanks for reading hope you all keep it up!**


	6. How Spot Became Spot

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, Narniarulez, and Sketching recklessly for reviewing! And to anyone else who is reading!**

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

_Spot was staring at his father's burning body. As he tried to escape the house he stopped as his father stood up and stared directly back at his son. _

"_You killed me! You no good excuse for a boy, I raised you! Without me you'd be dead." He ran toward the boy and grabbed him. Spot felt like he was burning. _

"_No! Please I'se had ta Please!..."_

"Please." Spot shot up in a panic, dripping in sweat. Another nightmare; he had to look around just to make sure it was really a dream and thankfully it was, but that did not stop the horrible feeling that it all really happened. Spot was relieved when he realized no one had heard him in his nightmare. He put his face in his hands; ever since he ran away the only thing about his father's death he thought about was getting caught; now the guilt was starting to set in. He hated his father and wished him dead so many times, but that did not stop Spot from thinking about what he did, the memories of seeing his burning, screaming father. He could not just run away in the middle of the night, it was too risky, no, he killed his father, murdered him, set him on fire to pay for what he did, and now Spot was actually feeling guilty. He did not go back to sleep after the dream, he just sat in his bunk waiting for the sun to rise trying to shake of the feeling.

00000000000

Morning seemed to come slowly. Finally after what seemed like hours the sun came up. The boys started to get up for their daily routine and Sour walked in to inspect his newsies. Spot got up before Sour could tell he had not slept. Sour cared for him, Spot could tell this, so he did not want to give him a reason to worry.

"So ya ready foah ya'r foirst day?" Sour looked over at Spot who nodded and followed Sour out of the lodging house. "Remembah ya'r surroundin's 'ere kid, ya nevah know when ya'r gonna get separated an' gotta find ya'r way back by ya'rself." Spot nodded and kept following Sour.

They reached the distribution office and Sour stopped. "Hold on a sec, lemme 'ave a look at cha." Sour knelt down to Spot's height and started staring at him. "Ya read?"

"Yeah," One of the many things Spot had to teach himself to do.

"Okay I'se think you'se can 'andle fifty papes den." Sour walked to the front of the desk cutting in front of the rest of the boys in line. Not one of them said a thing a bout it. "One fifty." Sour sat his money down on the counter and took his papers. He gave Spot fifty papers and motioned for him to follow. "Now da 'eadline's are pretty good today, but it nevah hoits ta stretch dem out a bit, ya get what I'se sayin'?" Spot nodded at him.

Sour started hawking the headlines. Spot watched him for a minute then walked a few feet away from him and started in as well. Within a few minutes it seemed a lot of people were buying from Spot. Sour noticed and once the crowd was gone he walked over to the boy.

"What ya gotta hot spot ovah der or somthin'?! How many papes did ya jus sell?"

"Uhh…." Spot counted his remaining papers. "Fifteen."

"Jeeze ya been a newsie ten minutes an' ya'r already out showin' me. Well heah switch me spots." They switched, but it did not seem to help Sour any, most of the people were buying from Spot still. He walked back over to Spot and sighed. "Darn kids." He was smiling.

Spot looked up at Sour. "I'se always watched dem out da window before. I'se had ta find somthin' ta do when I was bymeself."

"So you'se is da hot spot huh? Well kid I'se gotta 'and it to ya, you'se was born for dis." Sour stood there for minute thinking to himself. _"Kid…I'se gotta figure out a name for him." _Sour snapped back. "Hmm…hey kid…I'se can't keep callin' ya dat an' I'se know ya won't tell me ya'r name so I'se was tryin' ta think 'an I'se ain't too good at namin', but a what would ya think 'bout Spot?"

Spot stared at Sour for a moment he understood why he thought of this name; he just told him he was a hot spot. It did seem a bit strange, but Spot didn't care he never had a name before and now actually being someone meant a lot to him.

"Yeah I'se know its stupid, jus' forget I'se evah thought 'bout it."

"NO! I'se like it, really…I'se jus' nevah…" Spot cut himself off he did not want Sour to know he did not have a real name.

"Nevah what?" Spot was quiet this time. "Right…well Spot lets finish sellin' shall we." Spot nodded and smiled a bit and went back to selling his paper. Within a little over an hour all his were gone, but Sour still had over half of his. He handed Spot some, "'Ere help a bruddah out will ya?" He smiled and shook his head as he watched Spot sell his papers.

After they were done selling Sour and Spot walked around Brooklyn and talked. Spot did not talk too much, because he did not want to let too much of his past slip.

"I'se starvin', whadda 'boutchoo?"

Spot shook his head, "Nah."

Sour had trouble believing Spot was not hungry, but he let him sit this meal out.

The truth was that Spot could not bring himself to eat. As things seemed to be getting better for Spot, the guilt inside him seemed to be welling up more and more. He hoped it would all go away, all the horrible memories, but he knew they would never stop.

00000000000

**AN: Hmmm…well I hope you guys liked this chapter, the next one should be a lot better, I was not too happy with this one, but oh well. Thanks again for everyone who is reading hope you do not stop!**


	7. The Truth Finally

**Thank you NarniaRulz, Lilnewsie77, Sketching Recklessly, AdrenalineRush, and Lil Irish QT for reviewing….you guys are amazing! Thanks to anyone else who is reading.**

**In this story the newsies are at the docks, and I know in the movie Spot did not take over the docks until after he became leader, but I needed to use them for the story. **

00000000000

**The Docks**

_**Normal POV**_

Most of the Brooklyn boys were swimming in the river while others were helping the fishermen around. Spot was sitting on a crate watching them; Sour came and sat beside him.

"Ya know dis will prolly be da last day ta swim befoah it gets cold."

"I'se don' really feel like it."

"Ya know how ta swim?"

"Yeah, I'se jus' don' wanna." Sour nodded and got up to go and talk to Grim. Another thing Spot had to teach himself to do was to swim. Spot's father had rarely taken him out of the house, but some days he did. One day when Spot was eight his father took him to the market and on the way home they cut through a park; he was walking along the edge of a pond when he slipped and fell in. His father told him to kick his legs and figure it out, so he did. That was actually Spot's fathers way of being nice.

The boys continued to play in the water and on the docks until it started to get dark, then they slowly retreated back to the lodging house. After a while the boys started to go to sleep, Spot however was lying in his bed wide awake. He was exhausted, but every time he shut his eyes all he could see were images of his father, burning. He tossed and turned until morning.

Spot sold with Sour again and did very well. After they were both done selling Sour went to get food.

"Still not hungry?" Spot just shook his head. "Spot are ya okay? Ya been quiet today…well more quiet dan usual."

"I'se fine jus' tired."

They went into a restaurant and sat down, "Tired or not Spot, you'se really need ta eat somthin' okay?" Spot nodded and ordered some food. He picked at it and slowly ate part of it.

This went on for two days, Spot could not sleep or eat all he could think about was what he did. The images in his mind got so bad, even when he was selling he sometimes thought he saw his father in the crowds. Sour took notice to the change in Spot, he thought he knew why, but was not sure, he had to get the truth out of Spot, for once.

Spot was sitting on his bunk looking like he was staring into space. Sour was the only other person in the room so he took this time to talk to Spot. "Spot." Spot did not do anything. "Spot!" Still nothing; Sour waved his hands in front of Spot's face, he seemed completely catatonic. "Spot!" This time he shook him and he flinched back, Spot snapped out of it.

"What?"

"We'se gotta talk Spot, come on." Sour headed to the roof and Spot obediently followed. Once they were both on the roof Sour turned to Spot and sighed. "Take off ya'r shoirt."

"What?" Spot was confused, but he had a feeling why Sour asked him of this, he somehow knew about the scars.

"I'se know ya'r hidin' somethin' alright so jus' lemme see."

"I'm not hidin' nuttin' what makes ya think dat?"

"In da mornin' you'se nevah let no one see ya without a shoirt, an' no kid doesn't wanna swim on such a nice day. I'se good at figurin' things out Spot, so jus' do it alright."

Spot reluctantly obeyed. He did not know how Sour could figure everything out like this, but the kid was really good at it. He slowly took off his shirt and Sour walked around to his back. Spot could not lie about this one.

"Jeez." Sour put his hand through his blonde hair. He was shocked at the wounds and scars that covered Spot's back some still scabbed over most old, Sour could tell he was beaten many times his whole life. He walked back to the front of Spot and knelt down. "Come 'ere." He hugged Spot, something Spot had never experienced before. He hugged him back and hot tears welled up in his eyes.

Spot put his shirt back on; he tried to hold back his tears, but could not. He sat down on the ground and looked at the key around his neck.

"So you'se wanna tell me 'bout it?" Sour sat down in front of Spot. He did not look away from his key. He could not tell Sour, he just couldn't. "Spot you'se can't keep lying ta me. I'se worried 'bout you. I'se can tell you'se haven't been sleepin' I'se know you haven't been eatin'. I'se don' like ta pry, but jus' tell me what's botherin' you'se so much. Is 'e aftah ya or sumthin' da guy dat did dat? Cause we'se won' let anyone hoirt ya 'ere. You'se is family now Spot."

Spot sniffled,_ "Family?"_ The newsies really were his family, at least the closest thing to a real family he has ever had. Sour was right the lies had to stop, he needed to tell someone.

"I'se see 'em everywhere in me dreams, when I'se close me eyes, even on da street. I'se can't get 'em out of me head." Spot started to shake slightly, talking about it would be hard, but he had to do it.

"Ya'r fadder?"

Spot nodded. "Me mom died havin' me, an' 'es blamed me ever since. He beat me all da time, barely fed me. 'E didn't even name me, jus' called me boy or stupid or somethin'. I'se gotta last name though, Conlon. I'se didn't tell ya before, 'cause I'se was scared you might know somthin' anythin' 'bout me. One day I'se tried runnin'." Spot laughed a bit to himself. "Ended up runnin' straight inta him comin' home from woirk. Aftah dat 'e locked me that closet. I'se hated it, all of it so much. So's about two weeks ago I'se decided I'se had ta get out of der. I'se grabbed da key of da wall, an' den…" Spot gulped then looked at Sour. He got up and walked over to the ledge and looked out at the city. Sour got up and stood behind him.

"Wha'dya do?"

"I'se…I'se killed 'em. I'se set fire ta me own fadder, den I'se ran an' 'e actually tried ta follow me. 'E kept screamin' an' threatnin' den everythin' seemed ta be on fire, so's I broke a window an' ran away foah good, ended up 'ere. Before you'se found me I'se was so scared I'se would get caught, dat's all I'se worried 'bout. Now I'se can't get 'em out of me head, I'se hate meself foah doin' it, but I'se hated 'em more. It's da only thing I'se could do. If I'se did't den 'e would come aftah me, an' I'se would be dead now."

Sour walked next to Spot. He could not believe the story the young boy had just told him, it frightened him to think of all the things he had to go though. Now all he wanted to do was protect him and make sure he did not have to experience anything like that again. "Ya got any family?"

"An uncle. Me fadder's brudder, 'es a couple years older."

"Did 'e know?"

"Ya kiddin', when 'e was over 'e helped. Me fadder had a talent foah turnin' people against me."

"Would ya'r uncle be da kind of person ta come aftah ya?"

"If 'e knew I'se was alive, 'e would prolly kill me."

Sour nodded. "Well Spot Conlon, I'se promise I'se won' evah let no one hoirt ya. Ya'r not gonna have ta worry 'bout no one, okay? I'se gonna train ya Spot so's you'se won' 'ave no one ta be scared of no more." Spot dried his tears and smiled at Sour; he was happy that he got all that out, and Sour was going to help and not turn him in. Maybe now he could finally sleep at night.

0000000000

**AN: Yay Spot's going to get strong! Hahaha. I like how much Sour is looking out for Spot, it's nice. Thanks everyone who is reviewing and reading! The next chapter will probably be training and it might fast forward a couple years. Hope you all like it, don not stop reading!**


	8. Time Seems to Fly

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, NarniaRulz, Adrenlalinerush, Lil Irish QT, and Sketching Recklessly for reviewing, you guys make me so happy! Thank you everyone else as well.**

**So I am dedicating this chapter to my ****awesome**** friend Kyle, who I am trying to get to read my stories, so maybe now he will…or not, but I can still pretend! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Every day since Spot told Sour everything about his life, Sour had been training him. He taught Spot how to fight, play poker, and anything else he could ever want to know about Brooklyn. Spot was slowly getting very strong and winning over the friendships of most the Brooklyn boys. Sour also taught him how to use a sling shot, and with much frustrating practice he was able to shoot bottles from yards away. Sour had been training Spot for over two years now, at only twelve he had become one of the best newsies Sour had ever seen, besides Grim of course.

Spot was the youngest of the Brooklyn newsies, but nobody messed with him because he almost never left Sour's side. Spot was finally happy; he rarely had nightmares and got along with everyone, well almost everyone. Grim still did not like the fact that Sour was so fond of Spot, he especially felt right now that he was slowly creeping his was into second of command. Grim usually ignored Spot so he would not get any grief from Sour.

Sour, Spot and a lot of the newsies were sitting downstairs at the long table after a long day of selling. Most of them were playing poker, Spot was winning. Spot looked over at Sour who was at the end of the table; he looked a bit uneasy.

"I'se fold." He sat his cards down and went over to Sour. "What's up?"

"It's getting' late an' Grim ain't back yet."

"Where'd 'e go?" Spot did not even realize Grim was gone until now.

"Not shoah, 'e said 'e had business ta take care of in da Bronx. I'se know 'e's got beef with dem."

"You'se wanna go find 'em?"

Sour smiled at Spot. "You'se is itchin' foah a fight ain'tcha? Nah I'se 'ill wait a while den I'se might go…alone."

Spot smiled; he learned how to fight and he was finally getting strong. He really wanted to put his skills to the test.

About an hour later some of the newsies had gone to bed, while others were still deep into there poker game. Spot went back playing too. Sour had not moved since he talked to Spot. He was deciding whether or not to go look for Grim, but quickly new the answer when Grim walked through the door. Everyone looked up; he looked like he was in a fight, but looking at the smile on his face the newsies could tell he had won. Sour smiled then laughed.

"What is dat?" He was looking at the thing in Grim's hand.

"Ya like it? I'se took it off one of da Bronx boys. Three of dem tried ta take me on. Hah! Dey barely gotta chance, especially aftah I'se got dis. It's a nice defense." He held up a black cane with a gold tip. He was very proud of his winnings and the rest of the night he told the boys about his triumphs against the Bronx.

0000000000

A couple weeks had passed since Grim got his cane. Spot liked the cane…a lot; he would stare at it when he got the chance. The only time Grim was ever nice and talked to Spot was to retell the story of how he got it.

Since Spot was being trained by Sour he did not spend as much time with him as he did when he first got to the lodging house. He was not allowed to sell by himself yet, because Sour was too protective of him. Occasionally Spot would sell with another newsie, but they all did not like the fact he was better and selling than pretty much all of them. Sour was too worried some older, stronger boys would pick on Spot, and Sour did not want to ruin all the progress made since the day he found the beaten, scared boy.

Spot was at the docks practicing with his sling shot when Sour showed up with a boy he had not seen before. Spot stopped what he was doing and went over to where Sour was.

"Guys dis is Sneaks, 'e's our new boird." Sour smirked and all the other boys looked a little confused. Usually you became a bird after you were a newsie and in the group for a while. "'E came ta me a few weeks ago an' wanted to join us, 'e was a newsie from da Battery, but 'e didn't like it der. 'E wanted ta go to da powah. So's I'se said 'e could if 'e told me what da Battery boys were up ta. 'E's been spying on dem an' dey didn't even know. So's 'e's wit us now."

Sneaks was welcomed by the newsies. When they went back to the lodging house Spot decided to talk to Sneaks. Spot was happy to find out that he was no longer the only boy younger than the rest of the boys, because Sneaks was the same age. They talked about their lives as newsies and quickly became best friends. Sour noticed this and was happy Spot was finally being a normal kid. That was another reason Sour took in Sneaks, he noticed he was about the same age as Spot. He probably would not have let him in if it was not for that.

Time seemed to pass by for Spot, it seemed the weeks and months came quickly and before he knew it, almost a year had passed since Sneaks came to them. Sour still trained Spot and he was getting a lot stronger, and way better at fighting. He had already had his fair share of fights. Some of Sneaks' old friends came looking for him and they attacked Spot and Sneaks one day when they were selling. Spot and Sneaks seemed to easily take out the boys. Spot was proud of himself for what he had become. He had went from being scared at the slightest touch to being strong enough to fight older boys.

The boys were in the lodging house after it was dark. Everyone was there except for Sour and Spot was starting to get worried. He told Spot he needed to talk to someone after they were done selling. Sour went off and Spot had not seen him since or heard anything. Just before Spot got too worried Sour came into the bunk room, and looked mad. He scanned the room and gave everyone an evil glare.

"Boys…we'se gotta traitor among us."

**AN: Hmm….So Grim has the cane…but how does Spot get it oh my I do not know…oh wait yes I do. If you guys read Knots in a Knot (Which I believe all my reviewers have thanks!) then you'll notice Sneaks is in here. Woot! I just love that boy. Who could be the traitor!? What do you guys think? Any way the next chapter will solve that. Oh yeah real quick…Disclaimer: I own Sneaks. Yay!**


	9. The Traitor

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, Adrenalinerush, Sketching recklessly, and NaniaRulz for reviewing! And thanks to anyone else who reads.**

**If you do not remember there is a traitor among them. Gasp!**

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

"What!" All the boys seemed to say this at almost the same time. "Who is it?"

"Dats da thing, I'se don' know yet, but I'se gonna find out." Sour took one last scan of the room, and then went to his own.

No one could believe what was just said. Actually that's not entirely true one newsie in the room already knew about this, that was because one of them was the traitor. For the rest of the night everyone was trying to figure out who it was, everyone denied it, and everyone was accused for it. They hardly slept. Spot stayed quiet and watched what was happening.

_**Spot's POV**_

"_How could dis happen? I'se thought we'se was all family 'ere. Who could it be? It could be any of dem. An no one ever knew it. I'se can't believe dis, I'se gotta talk ta Sour." _

_**Normal POV**_

Spot got up from his bunk and walked toward the door. Suddenly he was stopped when Grim was blocking the exit with his cane.

"Where do you'se think ya'r goin'?"

"I'se gotta talk ta 'em."

"I'se da second in command 'ere Spotty not choo…or did you'se forget dat. Dis traitor thing is jus' as much my problem as it is Sour's. So's I'se talk ta 'em foirst." He pushed Spot out of the way and went to Sour's room. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Grim."

"Fine."

Grim walked into the room and shut the door behind him. Sour was pacing back and fourth.

"So's who found out?"

Sour stopped pacing then looked at Grim. "Crazy Eights, 'e was playing poker ovah in Queens an' one of dem let it slip dat dey been getting' information from a Brooklyn newsie, 'e's tryin' ta get in wit dem. Dey nevah said who though." Sour had known Crazy Eights for a long time; he used to be a Brooklyn newsie, but got too old for it. He is almost thirty now. He got a job, but made most of his money from gambling, and doing underground stuff. He was trustworthy though, and respected Sour.

"So's what are we'se gonna do?"

"I'se dunno yet. Who evah it is dey know we'se know now so's dey might try runnin' tonight, if not den I'se fly da boirds tomorrah. We'se 'ill find 'em, 'e should be gettin' noivous."

"Yeah, I'se don' think any of us will be sleepin' tonight, I'se 'ill keep a watch on everyone."

Sour nodded "Thanks Grim."

"Shoah," Grim left and went into the bunk room and told the other boys what Sour had said. Spot got up and went to Grim.

"Is it all right wit you'se if I'se see 'em now ya'r highness?"

Grim glared at him, but said nothing. Spot took that as a yes and went to Sour's room. He knocked.

"What!?"

"It's me." Spot could tell Sour was on edge.

"Oh alright."

Sour was standing by the window. "It ain't ya'r fault…none of us knew."

"Yeah I'se guess, I'se jus' wish I'se knew who, ya know?"

"Yeah. Got any ideas?"

"Maybe, but it jus' don't seem right."

"Who?"

Sour did not say anything for awhile then finally he spoke, "Sneaks."

0000000000

The next day all the newsies were tired and angry. Sour instructed none of the newsies to sell alone, he did not want the traitor to go and tell Queens what had happened. After the boys were selling they all went back to the docks.

"Okay, we'se gotta find out who dis guy is, so's I'se want each boird ta fly ta a borough, find out anythin' ya can." All the birds started to run off, but one was stopped. "Sneaks! Not choo."

Sneaks stopped and looked at Sour with wide eyes. "What? Don' ya want all of us so's…"

"No dey can handle it, I'se want ya ta stay 'ere. We'se need ta talk."

All the newsies looked at Sneaks and then the whispering began. Everyone cleared way as Sneaks walked to Sour. Time seemed to be in slow motion for the boy.

"Sneaks how old are ya?" Sour crossed his arms.

Sneaks was confused. He looked around and noticed he seemed to be surrounded by newsies, all of them mad. "Thirteen."

"So's dat makes you an' Spot da youngest ones right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Sour did not answer instead he asked another question. "How long ya been wit us?"

"'Bout a year Sour, an' you'se know me."

"Actually Sneaks I'se really don' know much aboutcha. I'se do know dat you'se came ta me an' asked if ya could be wit us, because you'se wanted ta be wit the most powerful borough. An' I'se know dat you'se turned on ya'r own ta give us information. Queens is been tryin' ta take ovah an you'se knew dat. You'se been a traitor before so's what would make you'se change huh!? Ya think 'cause ya'r da youngest no one would suspect ya?!"

Sneaks did not know what to say, it was true, he had been a traitor to the Battery, but they gave him reason. He never told Sour why though. "Sour please, it ain't me! I'se was a traitor, but it wasn't jus' foah powah! Dey…dey used ta pick on me ovah der, beat me up all da time, make me do der doirty woirk…I-I'se couldn't sleep sometimes I'se got scared of dem alright. Dey threatened ta kill me so's I'se split, when I'se gotcha information I'se never let dem see me, honest Sour you'se been good ta me, please don' do dis!"

Sour looked at the boy. "I'se sorry Sneaks, but der ain't no one else." Sour got closer to Sneaks and grabbed him. He picked him up by the shirt then punched him. Sneaks fell hard on the ground in the middle of all the newsies. "Boys…take care of 'em." Before Sneaks could get up he was being soaked by the boys.

Spot could barely believe what was happening, even if Sneaks was the traitor he could not let this go on. Sneaks was his best friend. "No! Stop!" He ran to Sour. "Please don' do dis ta him, why can't we'se jus' kick 'em out?"

"I'se sorry Spot, but Queens is gotta know we'se ain't jus' gonna let dis slide."

Spot had no choice, but to watch his friend get soaked. Sneaks was screaming and trying his best to fight back. Suddenly the boys stopped when they heard someone else yelling.

Crazy Eights was running across the docks. "Sour! I'se found out who it is!" Crazy Eights ran through the crowd of newsies then looked down at Sneaks who was unconscious and bleeding badly. "Shit, Sour dat ain't da guy."

All the newsies froze. Sour's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Dat ain't him."

Suddenly someone started to clap. Everyone looked up to see Grim sitting on some crates away from the crowd. "Wow dat was a real nice show. Glad all of you'se were too thick headed ta figure me out."

Everyone was confused. How could it be Grim?

Sour looked at his best friend in shock. "Grim? It was you? Foah how long?"

Grim smiled at Sour. "Almost a year I'se would say, I'se been makin' it real good ovah der, I'se been woirkin' me way ta da top. An' we'se are gonna take Brooklyn. An' all along you'se were too blind ta even notice. Too busy trainin' ya'r boy, right Sour?!"

Sour looked at Spot who was glaring at Grim, then looked back up to Grim. "Why Grim huh, ya've been 'ere foah six years, you'se my second."

"Yeah well things change don' dey? Dey say keep ya'r friends close an' ya'r enemies closah right? Besides dat little runt has been takin' me place, slowly creepin' in, I'se knew what was happenin', so I'se decided I'se would make my due. I'se wasn't gonna let dat stupid kid take ovah, I'se went ta Queens an' I'se made a deal. I'se would spy on ya an' dey would save a spot foah me up at da top. It's all ovah Sour."

Sour could not believe what he just heard. Grim was actually jealous of Spot. "Ya idiot, 'e was nevah gonna take ovah, not why you'se were still 'ere anyway. You'se knows we'se jus' as strong as Queens, an' you'se ain't gonna make dem any bettah!"

Grim kept an evil smile on his face and jumped down. "Well den Sour I'se guess we'se are gonna haveta fight now right? Well den lets get to it."

"No"

"What? You'se jus gonna let me walk? You'se gone soft or somethin'?" Grim seemed amused.

"No…dis ain't between us…it's between you an' Spot."

"What?" Spot and Grim both spoke at the same time and looked at Sour.

"Dis ain't our fight Grim, if Spot nevah came 'ere den all dis wouldn't 'ave happened. So obviously it's between you'se two…so I'se ain't gonna get in da way. You'se settle it."

00000000000

**AN: What is Sour thinking! Is his good older brother quality turning Sour? (Wow that was pun if I've ever heard one) Okay so most of you guessed Grim was the traitor, good job! I hope I slightly through you off with Sneaks though…poor Sneaks he got all beat up for nothing. So now it is going to be a Spot Grim show down! Woot! Oh and of course Disclaimer: Crazy Eights is mine though its not that original of a name I would not think so I am sure someone else has used it, but he is not the same!**


	10. The Cane

**Thank you Sketching recklessly, Lilnewsie77, Newsie, Kati, NarniaRulz, and Adrenalinerush (and to respond to your review thanks for the input I appreciate it, and I was thinking I was going to make Spot's POV longer then I got lazy and didn't change it haha, Thanks though!) Thanks for reviewing guys I cannot believe this many people are reading and like my story. You make my soul shine! Hahaha…**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Had Sour lost his mind? All the newsies were wondering why Sour had told little Spot to fight Grim, the second best fighter out of all of them.

Spot was glaring at Grim, but still wondering if he had just heard Sour right. "Sour, ya shoah ya don' wanna take dis one?"

Sour looked down at Spot. "Spot you'se can do dis, 'e's a traitor an' needs takin' care of. You'se 'ave gotta do it." Spot nodded then walked up to Grim. He started to laugh.

"Sour 'ave ya lost ya'r marbles? 'E's jus' a kid, you'se think 'cause you'se taught 'em means 'e can beat me. Hahahaha, I'se can't wait foah dis."

Spot kept calm and Grim got closer to him. Everyone was quiet waiting for Sour to tell them to jump in, but it seemed like Spot was on his own. Spot took the first punch, but Grim blocked it. Grim grabbed Spot and threw him on the ground. He started to laugh again.

"_Come on Spot remembah what you'se 'ave loirned. You'se hate Grim, it don' mattah if you'se smaller. Come on!" _

Spot got up and ran at Grim and tackled him. Grim eventually fell on the ground with Spot on top of him. Spot punched him in the jaw.

"Ya little shrimp! I'se was gonna go easy on ya, but now I'se gonna kill ya!" Grim grabbed his cane and hit Spot with it as hard as he could. He sent Spot flying off of him. Spot laid there for a few seconds before getting up. He ran at Grim again, but this time ducked under him and kicked him in the back of the knee. Grim fell on his knees then whipped around trying to get Spot. Spot jumped on his back and kicked him in the sides. Grim got up and ran to dock trying to throw Spot in the water, but he would not budge. Finally Grim fell backwards trying to slam Spot on the ground, but he jumped off before Grim hit the ground. Grim got up again.

"I'se ain't lettin' you'se beat me." Grim ran at him with the cane, Spot grabbed it then yanked it as hard as he could.

After two yanks the cane was his. He smirked and ran at Grim. Spot seemed to be a natural with the cane. Grim tried to get it back, but failed every try. They continued to fight as each boy seemed to get a few punches in on each other.

All the newsies had never seen Spot fight like this, or even that much at all for that matter. What ever Sour taught him seemed to be working, because he looked like he was about to win. Sour did not change his expression, but he was yelling on the inside for Spot the whole time.

The two boys seemed to be fighting forever. Even after the two were out of breath and hurting they still continued to fight just as hard. Finally he swung the cane at Grim like a baseball bat knocked him to the ground. Spot then started hitting Grim many, many times.

"Stop it! Ow! Stop!"

Spot's eyes gleamed with anger. His crystal blue eyes shined with hatred toward Grim. He continued to beat him as all the newsies watched in shock. Grim could not believe this, Spot had actually beat him.

"Spot, dats enough." Sour looked at Spot he did not show it, but he could not have been more proud of the boy. He walked over to Spot and Grim. "Ya did good Spot." Spot smirked. Sour knelt down to Grim and grabbed him by the shirt. "If you'se evah step one foot inta Brooklyn again I'se 'ill make shoah ya get soaked ten times woirse den dis. An I'se 'ill be da one ta do it next time. Got it?"

"It's kinda hard ta believe ya'r threats when you'se jus' sent a kid ta do y'ar doirty woirk." Grim looked at Sour through his bloody face.

"Yeah an 'e jus' beatcha didn't 'e? If I'se were you'se Grim I'se would run an' hide 'cause if any of us evah see you'se again we'se 'ill kill ya. Now get outta me sight." Sour threw him down and spit on him. "Ya doirty rotten traitor." Grim got himself up and half limped and half ran away.

Sour walked back over to Spot then he looked down at the unconscious Sneaks. "Oh yeah…boys get 'em back to the lodgin' house an take care of what ya did. An' make shoah 'e's comfortable." Some of the boys nodded and picked up Sneaks and carried him back. Sour started to walk back too and motioned Spot to come with him. "Come on we'se need ta clean ya up too."

Spot followed Sour, he could not keep his eyes off his new possession. He ignored the pain from the blows he took from Grim, but they were not that bad anyway. Spot held the black cane with a shiny gold tip and smiled.

Sour noticed Spot's excitement, "Ya know what dis means right?"

Spot was barely paying attention until finally he looked up at Sour. "Huh?"

Sour smiled and shook his head, "I'se said do ya know what dis means now?"

Spot was kind of confused, "What?"

"Ya'r trainin' is done."

"Dat was anudder test wasn't it?"

"Yep, an' you'se defiantly passed." Sour smiled at Spot. "So's Spot I'se guess I'se need ta congradulatcha on becomin' me new second in command."

Spot looked up at Sour "Really?"

"Yeah you'se jus' proved ya'rself as one of da best fightahs 'ere. Grim was da best besides me, an' you'se beat 'em so's dat makes ya da second best." They got to the lodging house and Spot could not have been happier. Sour was proud of him, he had just gained the respect of almost every Brooklyn newsie, and he had earned himself a shiny cane that he had been admiring for over a year. When he walked in the bunk room he went to Sneaks' bed to wait for him to wake up. He wanted to make sure he was okay and he wanted to tell him about his victory.

0000000000

**AN: Okay sorry if it's a little shorter than the others and the ending kind of sucked I wrote it kind of quick (The ending) and I'm all happy because I just found a long, long lost friend so my mind is not completely here, but I promise it will get better. Hope you guys liked it though! Thanks for reading!**


	11. On my Own

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, Adrenalinerush, Naniarulz, Sketching recklessly for reviewing! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot slept on the top of the bunk Sneaks was in. Spot was happy, but also concerned so he could not sleep. In the middle of the night Spot heard a groan from the bottom bunk, Spot sat up curious of the noise, then realized Sneaks must have been waking up. Spot hopped down and sat in a chair that was next to the bunk.

"Sneaks?" Spot whispered.

Sneaks groaned then opened his eyes. "Spot? Wha'd is I'se doin' 'ere? I'se thought Sour was kickin' me outta Brooklyn."

Spot looked at the confused boy, "Yeah well, we'se found out it was Grim, an not you'se. Sour's real sorry, dey all are. But ya shoulda seen me I'se soaked Grim so bad, an' on me own!" Spot smiled at Sneaks.

"What it was Grim?! I'se can't believe dat, an you'se soaked 'em, now dat I'se really can't believe."

"Hey shud-up, it's true all right…look." Spot grabbed the cane that was sitting up against the table by the bed. Sneaks' eyes grew wide.

"I'se can't believe it."

"I'se told ya. So any ways how are ya feelin'? Ya need anthin'?"

"Nah I'se fine jus', ya know hoirts a lot, but I'se been beat up by groups befoah. I'se jus' wished Sour woulda believed me."

Spot nodded, "Yeah. You'se should get some rest." Spot got up and climbed back into his bunk. He did not get any sleep that night, but this did not bother him too much.

After the sun started to shine in the room the boys were waking up. The room was quieter today; most of the newsies still could not believe that Grim was the traitor. Sour came in as he did everyday and made sure everyone was up. He walked over to Sneaks' bunk and woke up the boy.

"Hey Sneaks…you'se okay?" Sneaks woke up, looked at Sour and nodded. "Listen I'se really sorry 'bout da mistake. It's jus' der wasn't no one else ta put da blame on ya know?"

"It's alright Sour I'se probably woulda done da same thing if I'se was you'se."

"Okay, ya need anthin'?" Sneaks shook his head. "Alright well we're gonna go sell now, but I'se think you'se should rest for today, you'se can sell tomorrah. Someone will bring ya back some food latah." Sneaks nodded and Sour and all the other boys left.

00000000000

Spot and Sour left the distribution office with their papers. They started to walk down the street, but Spot stopped Sour to ask him a question.

Spot was clutching the cane he had in his red suspenders, he got from the nuns not to long ago, and his papers in his other hand. "Hey Sour, I'se wonderin' ya know since I'se beat Grim an' all if maybe I'se could start sellin' bymeself."

Sour looked at Spot; he was a bit surprised, but he had a feeling Spot would ask this soon. "What you'se don' wanna sell wid me no mores?" Sour had a fake pouty look on his face.

"Nah I jus' hate takin' all ya'r customers…" Spot smiled at Sour and they both began to laugh.

"Spot you'se is gettin' oldah an' I'se know ya can handle ya'rself on da streets alone so's I don' see why ya shouldn't. Go 'ave fun roamin' by ya'rself." Sour shooed Spot away. Spot smiled and ran off.

Spot was happy he finally was able to walk the streets of Brooklyn alone. He liked selling with Sour and Sneaks, but Spot liked the freedom to do whatever he wanted. After he sold all of his papers he wondered around. Spot stayed out until it started to get dark. He returned to the lodging house and everyone was downstairs as usual playing poker, drinking, and being stupid. Sour was at the end of the table he saw Spot and got up.

"Enjoy ya'r self?"

"Yeah…you'se alright? Ya look…I'se don' know upset."

"It's jus' weird not havin' him 'ere ya know…"

How could Spot have been so stupid; he always hated Grim so he always forgot that he was still Sour's best friend. Sour had acted yesterday like he hated Grim too; he did, but he also had just lost his best friend. Sour was more mad than anything at least that's what he would show, on the inside he was sad and felt betrayed.

"I'se sorry all dat had ta happen. I'se do feel like it's kinda me fault."

"Don' be sorry, Grim is a lost cause, if you'se weren't 'ere den it jus' woulda been somthin' else ta make him betray us like dat.

0000000000

The next day Sneaks sold again. He was not upset about what happened; he was just happy he still had a home. Sneaks had been unwanted before he did not want to feel that way again. Over the next year Spot usually sold by himself; he was becoming more independent and could take care of himself on the streets. Occasionally he would sell with Sour or Sneaks. The newsies did not hear much of Grim. Some of Sour's birds reported that he was moving his way up quickly in Queens. Sour was worried about a borough war, but it seemed that everything would stay quiet for now. Another year had passed life seemed to go quick for the newsies. Season's passed as well as birthdays. Spot was fourteen now; he never told when his birthday was, because he hated thinking about it. Spot's birthday brought up bad memories for him, his father used to beat him extra hard, because he said that was the day Spot killed his mother. Spot's father also told him this was another year he had to deal with his no good son. Spot only said how old he was when someone asked, but no one except Sour knew when his birthday was.

0000000000

**AN: Okay so this was kind of a filler chapter. I needed something in between the last one and the next one. The next chapter will be about how Spot gets his coin. I don't know why no one writes about that…maybe I'm the only who noticed hahaha. It will be better than this one I promise! Thanks everyone for reviewing! Oh and I know the ending was kind of random, but I needed to put it in somewhere.**


	12. The Coin

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, Sketching recklessly, NarniaRulz, and AdrenalineRush for reviewing! And yes, because I guess I really am the only one that noticed Spot has a silver coin next to his key on his necklace here are the best times to see it (and it helps if you pause) when him and Jack shake hands at the rally (it pans down and you can see it) and when he is trying to kill Jack (it fly's up when the cops stop him from getting to Jack) The coin is silver and always behind his key so that is why it's hard to notice, but the sun catches it a lot. So yeah go look! Then you will notice it! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot had been taking his part as second in command very well. He went to meetings with other newsies with Sour and made sure all the boys were doing what they were supposed to. He even took over things if Sour left, which seemed to be happening a lot lately.

As Spot and Sour were walking out of distribution office they decided that they would sell together. "Hey Spot after we'se go eat lunch I'se gotta be somewheres…so's can ya watch da boys for me till I'se get back?"

"Yeah shoah." Spot yelled out some 'headlines,' after he sold some papers he turned back to Sour. "Where 'ave ya been goin' lately, it seems ya've had business all da time."

"I'se jus' been takin' care of somethin' don worry 'bout it."

Spot could tell Sour was not going to talk about where he had been going, but Spot knew he would tell him eventually.

0000000000

They sold all their paper and went to get some lunch. After Sour left, Spot walked around for a while until he ran into Sneaks.

"How's it rollin' Sneaks?"

"Not bad, nuttin' seems ta be goin' on anywhere's. Some kids from Long Island beat up some kids from Coney, but it was settled… So's whatcha doin'?

"Sour left again so's I'se was jus' checkin' things out. Ya don' know where 'e's been goin' do ya?"

"Nah I'se wouldn't follow Sour, if 'e found out den 'e would soak me good."

"Yeah," Spot seemed to be in thought. "I'se think I'se gonna head ta da docks, I'se 'ill see ya 'round."

Sneaks nodded at Spot and continued selling the few papers he had left. Spot walked to the docks where a few newsies were already. Spot watched like he usually did, the scars on his back were looking better as he got older, but he still did not swim much. He also liked keeping an eye on all the boys when he was in charge.

Spot stayed there until all the boys were back at the lodging house. Sour still was not back after nightfall, but he usually never was on the days he disappeared. Sour got back after all the boys were already asleep. Only one newsie stayed up and waited, like he always did. Sour walked in the lodging house to find Spot sitting at the table, just as he expected.

"Heya Spot, how was da boys?"

"Good, so's where ya been?" Spot was tapping his cane. He was tired of not knowing where Sour had been going.

"Ya know…jus' takin' care of some stuff." Sour headed for the stairs and Spot followed, but stopped Sour before he reached the steps.

"No I'se don' know. Whad's been goin' on whichoo lately Sour? Ya keep leavin' an' don' come back till late, I'se wanna know…where 'ave ya been goin'?"

Sour looked at Spot the truth needed to come out. "Let's go talk on da roof."

Spot and Sour quietly walked up the stairs, out the window, and onto the fire escape. Sour went to the edge of the roof and looked out onto the city.

"Ya know when I'se found ya dat day I'se knew ya'd turn out jus' like dis." He turned at looked at Spot who was giving him a very confused look. "Ya had dat watch an' I'se knew ya'd turn out as one of da best. 'Ere I'se want ya ta 'ave dis." Sour reached in his pocket and pulled out something. "It was me dad's, 'e gave it ta me befoah 'e died." Sour had told Spot about his family. His mother had left them when he was a boy and his father died when he was eleven he was sent to an orphanage. He quickly ran away and became a newsie, he worked his way up and became leader two years later.

Sour handed Spot a silver coin. Spot took it then looked at Sour. "Ya'r leavin' ain'tcha?"

Sour looked back at Spot. "Yeah I'se leavin'. I'se gotta anudder job one dat pays. It's a factory job I'se been gone at night 'cause dey had ta train me. I'se had ta prove ta da boss I'se could woirk too. I'se even got me own place."

"How can ya leave? I'se thought da newsies were ya'r family, I'se thought I'se was ya'r family."

"Spot you'se like a brudder ta me. No ya are me brudder, but I'se getting' to old ta be a newsie. I'se nineteen now an' I'se was thinkin' maybe I'se wanna settle down soon. Find a wife, start a family, but I'se need more den what 'ill jus' take care of meself. I'se found a really good job, an' I'se 'ill still be in Brooklyn, jus' not 'ere. Spot I'se want ya ta be leadah, it's time Brooklyn belonged ta someone else anyway."

Spot turned and looked out onto his city. "I'se really wish ya'd stay, but I'se know it's somethin' ya gotta do. We'se can't stay kids forevah right? When ya leavin'?"

"Sunday mornin'." It was still Friday to Spot, because he hadn't slept, but since it was after midnight it was Saturday, so Sour had one last day to sell.

"So's are ya actually gonna stay tomorrah?"

"Yeah I'se gonna sell for one last time."

"When do ya plan on tellin' da boys?"

"Tomorrah aftah we'se sell, I'se wanna spend one last day witcha."

"So's now dat ya'r leavin' are ya gonna go soft on Brooklyn?" Spot looked at Sour and laughed.

"Shud up an' go get some sleep."

Spot and Sour went back inside. Sour went to his room and Spot laid down on his bunk; he held the coin Sour gave him and stared at it. He did not want Sour to leave; he was the only person who had ever showed him any type of compassion. The closest thing he had to family was leaving. Spot was happy he was going to be leader, it was something he had really always wanted, but he wished him becoming leader did not have to mean Sour was leaving.

000000000000

The next day was like every day. The boys got up and ready and Sour came in to make sure everyone was awake. Spot had not slept the night before, but he was not tired. Him and Sour headed to the distribution office to get there papers for the last time together. The headlines were good so they sold a lot of papers and fast. Sour was happy, because he wanted to spend more time with Spot.

"Me last pape…" Sour looked at it and sighed. He asked a person walking by if they wanted to buy it, and they did. "Well looks like I'se ain't a newsie no more."

Spot looked up at Sour and could tell he was going to miss it. "Ya can always come back if ya need ta…but I'se keepin' me spot as leadah."

"Gee thanks foah da consideration. Come on I'se hungry." They smiled and headed to a restaurant to get some lunch.

"So where's da place ya'r gonna live at?"

"It's about a twenty minute walk from da lodging house; it's right on da edge of Brooklyn."

"So's you'se almost in Queens territory?"

"Yeah, jus' about."

"Don' ya think dats a little stupid, dey might gang up on ya someday."

"Yeah I'se thought of dat, but if dey do, you'se can come back me up. Ya gotta whip da newsies inta shape. You'se can make 'em strongah Spot, I'se know ya can."

Spot smirked, he wanted everyone to fear him and know that Brooklyn was the best. He just had to make them the best first.

00000000000

Sour and Spot went to the lodging house where luckily all the newsies were. It was almost winter, so it was too cold to swim and it was getting a little late so no one was at the docks. Spot looked at Sour. "Ya ready foah dis?"

"It's gotta be done." Sour went to his seat at the end of the table and stood before his newsies. "Boys we'se need ta talk." All the newsies looked up at their leader curious at what he was going to say. "Most of ya know I'se been 'ere foah a long time, eight years actually, an' I'se been leadah foah almost dat whole time. So's I'se think it's time…dat I'se left." All the newsies started talking at once, they were confused why their leader was leaving. "Quiet down! I'se know it's kind of outta no where's, but I'se jus' need ta move on from being a newsie."

After a while and a lot of questions everyone was becoming okay with the fact that their leader was leaving. They were also working on getting used to the fact that Spot was about to become their leader. They all respected Spot and knew that he could handle it, but they all knew it would be strange for Sour to leave and Spot to take over.

For the rest of the night the boys talked to Sour, saying their goodbyes and reminiscing about old times. They all talked through the night, they did not have to sell on Sunday, because most everyone went to church so no one was out to sell the morning edition, so the papers did not print one. After the sun had risen, some of the boys had resided to their beds, but most were still up. Sour collected his things and said his last goodbyes to the newsies, his family.

"Spot, you'se wanna walk wit me ta me new home?"

"Yeah," Spot nodded and followed Sour out of the lodging house.

The trip was mostly silent. They finally reached the building and Sour and Spot walked in Sour's new house. It was small, but better than the little room at the lodging house. It was basically one big room. There was a stove and well for the kitchen and a bed. Good for Sour.

"So I'se guess I'se should say bye." Spot looked down.

"You'se 'ill see me again."

"I'se know, but it's jus' gonna be weird with outcha ya know?"

"Yeah I'se know." Sour spit in his hand and held it out to Spot. Spot returned the jester. "Take care of me boys."

"I'se will." Sour pulled Spot into a hug.

"I'se proud of ya Spot."

"Thanks Sour…foah everythin'." Sour smiled and Spot turned to the door.

"If ya evah need me, I'se 'ill be 'ere."

Spot nodded then left the apartment. Spot walked down the street and slowly headed back to the lodging house. He took one last look at the building, he felt so horrible he wanted to cry, but then he remembered he was leader now, and leaders do not cry. Spot took out the coin in his pocket and looked at it. He was walking a little ways when he found a nail on the ground; he picked it up and put it in his pocket. Spot walked until he found a bench to sit on. He took the nail out of his pocket, along with his slingshot. He put the coin on the bench and punched a hole at the top with the nail and slingshot; he then untied the key around his neck and slipped the coin onto the shoelace. Spot wanted to remember Sour for ever and what he did for him. He now had a reminder of his old life and new around his neck.

Spot got up and headed back to the lodging house, where he was to welcome his new duties as leader. He knew that all the boroughs would hear about this soon and some would probably be there tomorrow to talk to him. Spot looked out onto the city as he walked and smirked. Brooklyn was his now.

0000000000

**AN: Wow that was a long chapter. Hope you all liked it! I know I did. So Spot is leader at 14…the next chapter will probably have some Manhattan boys in it woo! Anyways thanks again for reading everyone hope you all continue! **


	13. Leadership

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, NarniaRulz and Adrenalinerush for reviewing! You guys rock! You all liked the last chapter…and do not worry Sour will still pop up here and there.**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot awoke in what used to be Sour's room. It was strange to be in there now. He got up, grabbed his cane, sling shot, and hat, and walked into the bunk room. Most of the boys were already up, but some were still asleep. Sneaks saw Spot and walked over to him.

"Ya ready foah all dis?" Sneaks kept his voice quiet.

Spot let out a sigh and nodded, "Do I'se really gotta choice?"

"Well if you'se don' wanna do it den…" Spot quickly cut him.

"Jus' cause I don' gotta choice on dis, don' mean I don' want dis. I'se can handle Brooklyn Sneaks, an' I'se goin' ta be da best leadah New Yawk has evah seen."

Sneaks nodded "Okay den." He walked out of the room.

Spot scanned the room. "Okay everyone get off ya'r butts an' get goin'! We'se got papes ta sell!" All the boys were now out of their beds and getting ready, some were already leaving. Spot waited until everyone was out of the house until he left for the distribution office.

00000000000

Spot got his papers and walked down the streets of Brooklyn, alone. He had sold alone a lot, but it felt weird to him knowing that Sour was no longer there. Spot sold his papers a little slower than usual, but he still got them all sold pretty fast. He decided to skip lunch, because he was not very hungry. He had not eaten since Sour left and he knew if he were there Sour would yell at him, but Sour was not there anymore and he wouldn't be.

Spot knew he should get back to the lodging house, it was getting really cold out and most of the boys would be back there. He had responsibilities now and he had to take control of Brooklyn. Slowly Spot had finally reached the lodging house; he walked in and found a lot of boys sitting at the long table in the middle of the room. Spot walked over and sat where Sour usually sat at the end of the table.

Sneaks came over and sat at the edge of the bench closest to where the chair Spot was sitting in was. "You'se okay?"

Spot shot a glare at Sneaks, "I'se fine…Cheat! Crow! Come 'ere!" Two of Spots birds that were in the room came over to Spot. "What's goin' on out dere?" Sneaks just shook his head and listened to what the boys had to say, even though he already knew.

Crow looked at Spot, "Everyone seems ta know 'bout ya bein' leadah an' everythin' I'se think some of 'Hattan is headin' 'ere."

Cheat added on to Crow's report. "Queens thinks Brooklyn will be up foah grabs soon…uhh Grim was talkin' 'bout how 'e thinks ya won't be up foah da job."

Spot glared more to himself, then nodded. He really had to be a lot tougher than he was now. Spot started staring at the coin Sour gave him. The boys sat around for awhile until they heard a knock on the door. Spot motioned for Sneaks to open it.

It was three boys Spot assumed were from Manhattan. He recognized one as Racetrack, he had played poker with him on occasion. The other two Spot had never seen before, one had a cowboy hat on, and the other had an eye patch.

The room was filled with glaring boys. Racetrack was the first to speak. "Heya Sneaks…ders been talk 'round dat Sour's left. And dat Spot took ovah, we'se was jus' wonderin' if it was all true…"

Sneaks looked at Race and glared at the other two boys. "See foah ya'rself." Sneaks let them in to find Spot sitting in a chair at the end of a table. Race knew what that meant. He nodded to the other two boys.

Race smiled and looked at Spot, "I'se can't believe it, you'se actually leadah now." Race laughed, but Spot did not.

"Yeah I'se leadah now, so you'se gotta respect me now Racetrack, 'cause if ya evah cross me, I'll soak ya all da way back to 'Hattan. Now who're dey." Spot's tone was deep and threatening, his icy blue eyes glowed.

Race's expression changed from happy to serious. "Uhh, dis is Kid Blink, and ah Cowboy or Jack Kelly."

Spot looked at Jack, then down at his necklace, then muttered something to himself "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick…" An old nursery rhyme he had read when he was younger. They sometimes would print them in magazine's, Spot had tore this one out and kept it under his mattress. It was one of the first things he ever read. Weird that he had not thought about it until now. That life seemed so long ago for him.

Jack looked at him confused, "What?"

Spot snapped out of what he was thinking. "So's do ya guys finally 'ave a leadah?"

Jack looked at him, "Nah we'se don' really see a poipus foah one. We'se usually jus' act as a group ya know."

"Shoah, so's Jacky-boy…an' group…I'se wanna know where we'se stand."

Race looked at him, "Whada ya mean Spot?"

"I'se mean when Sour was 'ere 'e had everythin' calm foah da most part, but now dat 'e's gone some people think Brooklyn is up foah grabs. So I'se wanna know is 'Hattan still with Brooklyn, or are ya gonna turn on me an' try ta take ovah?"

Jack looked at Race and Blink then back at Spot. "We'se wouldn't 'ave came 'ere if we'se were plannin' somethin'. We'se jus' wanted ta see foah ourselves."

Spot stood up and walked over to Jack; he spit in his hand and held it out. "Well okay den."

Jack returned the jester and after about a minute of silence. Jack spoke up again, "Well I'se think it's 'bout time we'se got back, takes awhile ta walk."

Spot nodded then went back to sitting. No one else said anything.

00000000000

**On the way back to Manhattan**

Race, Jack, and Blink walked across the Brooklyn Bridge. Race looked at the boys, "Dat was weird."

Blink looked at Race, "What does 'e usually offah ya tea an' cookies?"

"Nah stupid, 'e jus' seemed…well dey all seemed meaner dan usual. Last time I'se saw Spot we'se were playin' poker an' everyone seemed ta be havin' a good time. Dats usually how dey are. 'E jus' seems like 'e's changed."

Jack looked over the bridge, "Maybe 'e has."

00000000000

**AN: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been kind of busy. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading everyone! I think the next chapter will be better, I'm not positive if I want to write about what I'm thinking or not, but I think I will…lol fun thoughts! Ok thanks again!**


	14. A Cold Night

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, NarniaRulz, Sketching recklessly, Adrenalinerush, and Scandalous911 for reviewing! And I will have more interaction with the Manhattan boys; I was just having them show up for the first time in the last chapter.**

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot had been leader for about three weeks. He had talked to most of the other leaders around New York and found that they were mostly all on good terms. He knew he did not have to talk to Queens, because they would never stop hating Brooklyn. The Battery did not like Brooklyn too much, but they were not going to do anything about it. Spot was slowly making the Brooklyn newsies stronger and better. He was a lot tougher than Sour was on things, and he never took crap from anyone. One thing most boys did notice was that Spot had seemed to build a wall around himself, that he barely left open, but they knew this would make him a better leader.

Sneaks was a bit worried about Spot. Since Sour left Sneaks noticed the change in Spot before anyone else. Spot was starting to notice Sneaks noticing his sudden change, because Sneaks was constantly watching what Spot did. Sneaks also noticed Spot was not eating, so he brought him food after selling until after many times of saying he was not hungry Spot finally gave in. Sneaks wanted to talk to Spot about everything and help him, but he knew that now Spot was leader, he could not talk to him like a friend, if he did he would get snapped at.

Winter was upon them. The weather was freezing and snow was falling. No one wanted to sell papers, but they had to, to survive. Some of them had warmer clothes, but most of the newsies did not. Spot was one of the unlucky ones he just had long sleeves and no coat. Though the weather was cold, this did not stop the papers from printing, and that did not stop the newsies from selling. Spot got his papers like everyday. He sold with Sneaks then went with him to get some lunch.

Sneaks decided this would be the best time to talk to Spot, because they were not freezing or around the other boys. "Can I'se ask ya something without ya snappin' at me?" Sneaks took a slurp of his soup.

Spot swallowed the soup that was in his mouth then looked up at Sneaks. "Dat depends on what ya'r plannin' on askin' me."

Sneaks decided to ask anyway. "I'se jus wonderin' if ya'r okay, foah real. Since Sour left you'se been…distant."

"Well whad'ya expect. Outta no where Sour decided 'e's too old foah dis an' leaves makin' me be leadah. Yeah I'se wanna do it, but I'se didn't want 'em ta go yet. 'E practically raised me." Spot glared at Sneaks who nodded than went back to his soup. "But jus' so ya know…I'm okay…really."

"Okay." They both went back to their food.

After they ate, they parted ways. Sneaks went off to do some spying around, and Spot decided to roam, like he often did. Though it was cold Spot did not seem to mind too much. Spot walked around occasionally talking to other newsies and some girls that seemed to be admiring him. That had been happening lately which Spot liked, a lot. He loved walking the streets of Brooklyn, because he knew it was all his.

Night was falling and Spot was freezing, so he decided he should get back to the lodging house. Spot was walking when he passed an alley and heard something. It sounded like a muffled voice; he stopped and grabbed his cane. He heard another noise, so he decided to cautiously walk closer to the source.

Cane in hand Spot scanned the alleyway, nothing. He shook his head and turned to walk back when he saw a figure blocking his way. There was a small light in the alleyway, but the man's face was shaded.

"I'se didn't think ya'd be stupid enough ta fall foah dis." The man walked closer and his face was revealed, but as soon as he spoke Spot knew who it was.

"Do we'se gotta go through dis again Grim. I'se beat ya once, I'se can do it again. Now it's too cold so lets jus' go our separate ways an' I'se 'ill forget ya were evah 'ere." Spot walked forward, but Grim blocked him.

"Nah I'se think I'se wanna nudder shot atcha. Now dat Sour ain't 'ere ta back ya up."

"I'se didn't get any help from 'em when I'se soaked ya, why would I'se now. Besides 'e kicked ya out, jus' 'cause 'e's gone don' mean dat still ain't in effect."

"Ya see Spot last time I'se was on me own, but now I'se made da fightin' even." Spot heard noise behind him; he turned his head and saw two big Queens newsies.

Spot tightened the grip on his cane, he turned around and snapped his cane into Grim's face. Grim grunted and held his hands to his now bloody face. The other two boys came at Spot. He knocked one in the face with his cane, then the other. Grim ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. Spot dropped down then kicked Grim to his feet. Spot quickly shot up and punched one of the boys, that was coming at him, in the stomach. The boy only slowed down and punched Spot in the face. The other boy grabbed Spot and through him up against the brick wall, knocking his hat off.

Only a moment had passed that Spot had stopped, but that was long enough for the two boys to grab Spot by the arms. They also stepped on his feet, so he could not move. Spot tried to get out of their grasp, but failed. Grim came up to him and punched him in the stomach.

Spot looked at Grim, "So it takes three guys to temporarily stop me, good job Grim ya really showed me." He glared at Grim.

"Don' be a smart ass Conlon, I'se hope ya liked being leadah da time ya had with it." Grim reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. Spot's expression did not change, but he was scared on the inside. He may really die on this cold dark night.

Spot tried his hardest to get out of the boy's grip. Grim got close to Spot's face. "I'se think I'se gonna make dis hoirt." He laughed and so did the other two.

As Spot struggled and struggled, the boys were starting to lose their grip. One of them held on tighter and looked at Grim, "Hurry up an' stab 'em I'se losin' me grip!" Spot jerked his foot as hard as he could and got it free, he then kicked the boy who let go of him. He got his other foot free, but that boy still had his arm. Spot was pulling away when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He winced as he felt the freezing cold blade slice down the back of his ribcage.

Spot was suddenly on the ground holding his side. He could feel the warm blood pouring onto his numb hands. He started to feel woozy, but quickly got up and turned to Grim with the bloody knife in hand. One of the boys was going to grab him again, but he tightened his hand into a fist and punched him harder than he had punched anything before. The boy fell on the ground unconscious.

He picked up his cane which was forcefully dropped in the scuffle, and tried to get out of the alley. Before he knew it the other boy had Spot's arms. He yanked him hard back to where Grim was standing, with a satisfied grin on his face. The boy holding Spot kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to fall on his knees. Grim stepped up knife in hand and grabbed Spot by the hair holding his head up high.

Spot glared at him and tried to get away, but the boy had his wrists now. "Dis is real cheap Grim."

"Gets da job done though, don' it?" He smiled and held the knife to Spots neck.

Spot knowing that this was the end for him decided to not show fear, but glare at his murder to be. Grim laughed a bit, then...

0000000000

**AN: I'm so mean! What going to happen! Am I killing Spot?! Is this the end of the story?! Maybe it is! Only time will tell mwhahahah! Sorry evil side coming out…anyway keep reading to find out I hope you all liked this chapter even though it is a cliff hanger. Thanks everyone! **


	15. A Cold Night part II

**Thank you so much Lilnewsie77, Sketching recklessly, Adrenalinerush, Lyric Mania, NarniaRulz, and Lil Irish QT for reviewing! I'm glad you guys all liked the last chapter…and now without further stalling here is the answer to the cliff hanger! Woot!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot knowing that this was the end for him decided to not show fear, but glare at his murder to be. Grim laughed a bit, then was about to slit Spot's throat, when a rock came flying through the air hitting Grim in the head. He dropped the knife and put his hands on his bleeding skull. He started screaming a little in pain then started looking around.

Spot had no clue what was going on. The Queens boy was still holding him so he could not grab the knife. He was trying to get free when the boy suddenly loosened his grip. Spot grabbed the knife and turned around to find the boy holding the back of his head. Grim and the boy went over to each other and was about to jump at Spot.

Spot held out the knife with one hand, and his bleeding side with the other. "I'se don' wanna stab ya, but I'se will if ya come close." Spot glared at the boys.

Grim looked at him, he was angry. "Ya got help again Conlon! I'se had ya!" He looked around still trying to figure out where the rocks had flown from. "Ya got lucky dis time, but next time I'se gonna kill ya Conlon I'se will!"

"Shoah ya will grim." Spot smirked then jumped at Grim pulling him up against a wall, he held the knife to his throat. The other boy was about to go for Spot, when another rock came flying out of no where. The boy backed up. Spot did not take his eyes off of Grim. "Ya evah show ya'r face in me territory again, I'se 'ill kill ya meself. Ya got dat?" Spot pressed the knife a little harder.

"Fine! I'se 'ill leave ya alone! Jus' don' kill me!" Grim was trying to be tough, but feared death too much to not be scared.

Spot let go and backed up. "Get outta me sight!" Grim and the boy picked up the other Queens newsie and headed back to Queens.

Spot looked around to see where those rocks had come from; it was too dark to see anything. He had almost forgotten about his side. It hurt so bad, and was bleeding a lot. He leaned up against a wall then slid down on the ground. Even though Grim had not killed him, he could still bleed to death. He did not know if he would be able to make it back to the lodging house or not.

Snow was lightly falling; Spot realized it must have started a while ago because some of the ground was white. Spot sat there when suddenly he started to hear foot steps. He looked up and saw a figure coming toward him. He tried his best to get up as quickly as he could and held out the knife. He was relieved to see the face of Sneaks in front of him, with his sling shot in hand.

"So dat was you. Howd ya know?"

Sneaks looked at Spot, his eyes lowered to the knife cut on Spot's side. "We'se need ta get ya back ta da lodging house and fix dat. I'se 'ill tell ya on da way." He picked up Spot's cane and hat and handed them to him, then put his arm under Spot's and helped him so he would not fall, on the way back to the lodging house.

Spot was trying not to think about his pain. "So's were ya jus' in da right place at da right time or what?"

"Nah Crow hoid today dat Grim was coming ta find ya. I'se was back at da lodging house an' 'e came runnin' in told me what was gonna happen. So's I'se been looking foah ya all night, when finally I'se hoid Grim's voice. I'se climbed da roof den shot dat rock at 'em."

"Jus' in time to, any longer an' I'se woulda been dead meat. Thanks Sneaks, ya'r a good friend."

"Ya I'se know." He smiled as they walked up to the lodging house.

They walked in the door and found almost every newsie in the room waiting for there return. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw their leader bleeding. Spot looked at them and realized they were worried about him. "Don' worry its jus' a scratch." Spot and Sneaks started walking up to his room.

Sneaks scanned the room and saw James the only boy who knew anything about first aid. His dad was a doctor, but when he got arrested for testing experimental drugs on patients, James ran away and found himself at the lodging house. He had curly brown hair that was usually covered with a bowler hat. "James! We'se are gonna need ya." He motioned for James to come up with them. James went to the back of the room through a door that was a very small kitchen. Under a cabinet were some bandages and a needle and thread. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. After he got upstairs he went in the bathroom and grabbed two towels and a bowl of water.

James walked into Spot's room. Spot was taking off his shirt and Sneaks was helping him. James sat down next to Spot to investigate the wound. Sneaks noticed the scars on Spot's back, he never asked about them, but he had seen them a couple times before.

Spot looked at James, "How bad is it?"

James looked at Spot then back down at the wound. "Just what I thought, it's going to need stitches." James was one of the only boys who had schooling so he did not have a thick accent, only sometimes you could hear some of the other boys rub off of him. He grabbed one of the towels and put pressure on the wound. He looked at Sneaks. "Hold that and push down hard." Sneaks put his hand on the towel and pushed.

Spot grabbed the side of his bed. "Easy!"

"Sorry, but we have stop the bleeding."

Next James dipped the other towel in the bowel of water and tried to wash off all the blood he could. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a deep breath. "You ready for this?"

Spot glared at him and swallowed. "Wait." He grabbed the bottle and took a long shot. "Okay." Sneaks rolled his eyes.

James poured the whiskey on Spot's wound. He winced and clenched his teeth. Spot cursed many times as James stitched the cut. With every stitch Spot got more and more grumpy.

"Arrgg! Jus' stop! Stop!" Spot was in a lot of pain, his side hurt so bad, he was getting really pale and breathing heavy.

Sneaks looked at him. "Stop actin' like a baby Spot an' let 'em finish."

"Oh yeah! Why don' I'se cut ya an' see how you'se act!"

Sneaks let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Ya got anymore of dat whiskey?"

James looked at Sneaks, "No…Spot if I don't finish this then you'll bleed ta death." Spot just continued to glare at him, and James continued to sew up the wound. "Okay…that should do it." James wrapped up the cut and gathered the supplies back up. He motioned for Sneaks to follow him out of the room.

"I'se 'ill be back, ya should really get some rest, an' I'se don' think ya should sell tomorrah, don' wanna break da stitches." Spot nodded and laid down, he was too weak to protest. His whole body ached from the fight with Grim; all he could think about was why he had let him go. It would have been easy to slice his neck in the alley, but he just couldn't.

Sneaks left the room and found James in the bathroom washing the blood off his hands. "'E lost a lotta blood didn't 'e?"

James looked up at him and dried his hands. "Yeah he did. You should stay with him tonight, and wake him every so often, just ta make sure nothing happens you know?"

"Sure, but 'e'll be okay right?"

"Yeah he should be…so what happened exactly?"

Sneaks shot him a look. "Well I guess ya'r all gonna find out soonah or latah…Grim an' a couple odder Queens boys jumped 'em. Looks like 'e put up a good fight, until Grim pulled knife."

"Good thing you got there when you did or else, we might have been without a leader."

"Yeah…thanks foah fixin' 'em up. Ya should prolly get some sleep, actually all da boys should if ya don' mind tellin' dem Spot's all right."

"Sure." James went down stairs and Sneaks went back to Spot's room. He was asleep. Sneaks grabbed a chair that was in the corner and sat next to Spot. He watched over him that night waking him up every couple of hours. It made Spot really mad, but what else could Sneaks do.

0000000000

Morning came and Sneaks had stayed awake the whole night. He got up and left the room for a bit to ask James if Spot could be left alone or not. Sneaks found him in the bunk room dressing.

"James…I'se want ya ta check on Spot before we'se all leave. Wanna make shoah we'se can leave 'em an' 'e won't croak or nuttin'."

James gave a half smile to Sneaks, "Did he survive the night?" Sneaks nodded. "Then 'e should be fine, but I'll check ta make sure." Sneaks nodded then went back to Spot's room.

"Spot…Spot wake up." Sneaks shook Spot.

Spot moaned a little, "Would ya stop wakin' me up! It's getting' old!"

"Last time I'se promise, I'se jus want James ta look ya ovah one more time." A few seconds later James came in.

"How are you feeling?" James motioned for Spot to raise up.

"Like shit…how do ya think I'se feel?" Spot glared at James.

"I-I just mean do you feel any worse, or better, or d-different at all."

"I'se fine, jus' a little sore and me side is killing me. Jus' stop worryin' bout me both of ya, I'se fine!"

James uncovered the wound and looked at it. "Seems okay, it's not infected or anything…I'm going to go sell now, unless you need anything." Spot glared at him and he left the room nervously.

Sneaks looked down at Spot, "I'se gonna go sell too. I'se would stay in bed, if I'se were ya. I'se 'ill bring ya some food latah." Spot nodded and Sneaks left to go sell, but turned back at Spot. "Do ya want me ta tell Sour 'bout dis?"

"No! Don' bodder him with dis."

"Spot ya know 'e would wanna know."

"Yeah? Well 'e shoulda been 'ere den maybe 'e would know."

"Ok I'se won' tell 'em, but ya should eventually, before 'e finds out from Queens or sumthin'." Sneaks turned and left the lodging house.

It was really quiet so Spot assumed all the boys were gone. He could not go check, because he still felt really weak. He felt a lot worse than he put on, his whole body ached and the cut felt worse than when it happened. Out of all the times in Spot's life that he had almost been killed, and beaten to death, last night was the closest. His father had many times beaten to the point where he wasn't sure if he would live or not. But last night he got a knife held to his throat and if Sneaks had not shown up, he would be dead for real. Spot laid back down from his raised position. His eye lids were so heavy he could not keep them open. His mind was racing, but that soon stopped when Spot fell into a much needed deep sleep. He would have to make sure something like this never happened again, but he was going to wait until he was healed to do anything.

00000000000

**AN: Yay for Spot and Sneaks! Don't you love how there is conveniently a kid there that know about the medical profession? I thought so lol…but why not. Any way, hope you all liked the chapter and I'm sure you are all glad about Spot! The next chapter I'm not really sure yet…probably just some more randomness! Sorry if there is any big grammar mistakes I'm falling asleep while editing, this so I'm just going to post it and go to bed…Good night!**


	16. Lessons well Taught

**Thank you Adrenalinerush, Seren McGowan, NarniaRulz, Sketching recklessly, Lilnewsie77, Lil Irish QT, and Sunset Collns for reviewing! Sorry it has taken so long to write this…end of school coming and I have been busy. **

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot was quickly recovering from his knife wound. Two days after it happened he was up and out of bed, but with much protest from Sneaks and James. Spot knew he needed to rest and heal, but he did not want to seem weak. Within a few weeks Spot seemed to be back to normal, he told everyone if they ever saw anyone from Queens come into Brooklyn to soak them so hard they never thought to set foot in Brooklyn again.

Months had passed and the weather was getting warmer, so Spot started making Brooklyn and himself stronger. He would often help out at the docks, along with the other boys, doing things for the fishermen that came through. As Spot was growing stronger though; his tolerance was growing weaker. His anger got set off quite easily; almost anything would set him off. Because of his anger the newsies learned what to say and not to say around him, they all grew more respect for him out of fear and loyalty.

00000000000

Spot was selling on the street alone like he usually did. He spotted some girls looking over at him so he decided to use his charm and sell some papers. He walked over to them and they started to giggle. He counted five, so he knew he would sell at least that. Spot gave a smirk as he walked up to them.

"Hello ladies, how are ya on dis fine day?"

They giggle again then one of them spoke. "We're good, just doing some shopping." Another one looked at Spot. "Why isn't your girlfriend keeping you company while you sell papers?" She gave a wide grin.

"I'se don' 'ave a goil. I'se would however love ta get ta know ya ladies, but I'se gotta sell dese papes so…"

"We can help right girls?!" They all handed him a penny except for one who gave him ten cents and asked for two papers.

Spot smirked and gave them their papers, "Well I'se guess I'se can stay an' chat for a bit longah." Spot stayed and talked to the girls for awhile.

"So you're a newsie? Is that exciting?" The girls seemed intrigued by a "low class" citizen.

"Yeah it's got its ups an' downs. Actually I'se leadah of Brooklyn, da names Conlon…Spot Conlon." He reached out, grabbed the girls hand, and kissed it.

She smiled and bit her lip. "My name is…."

"RUTH! What are you doing talking to a street rat like this?! It's time to go home now, all of you!"

"Mother!"

"Now Ruth! Do not disobey me!"

"Bye Spot, maybe I'll see you around."

Spot glared at Ruth's mother, "Yeah I'se 'ill definitely be seein' ya!" Spot said this loud enough for her mother to hear. He hated parents and was glad his were dead. "In ya'r dreams toots." The girl was pretty, but Spot did not want a girlfriend especially a hoity toity one like that. Girls were only trouble, and since he was leader he needed to stay far from that. If Spot got a girl and a borough war started they may try and take her or something. Spot just shook his head and went back to selling.

"Whoring ya'rself ta sell papes again?" A familiar voice was heard.

"Woiks don' it?" Spot turned around and smiled. He spit in his hand and held it out to Sour who returned the jester. "Long time no see…hows da real woild treatin' ya?"

Sour looked at Spot. "Not bad I'se make a lot more money den before, but da job is tough. I'se do like 'avin' me own place though, good foah ah…privacy ya know?" Sour laughed and so did Spot.

"So what brings ya ta dis half of Brooklyn?"

"Jus' wanted ta check up on things. Anythin' new witchoo?"

"Naw everythin' is goin' good, getting' strongah, so are da boys. I'se told ya I'se would make Brooklyn da best, I'se intend on keeping dat true."

The two walked and Spot continued selling his papers. Sour watched him, "So der ain't anythin' I'se should know…'bout anythin'?"

Spot gave him a weird look, "No."

"Hows ya'r dreamin'?" Spot knew he meant if had, had any nightmares lately.

"Der fine, no more den usual."

Sour let out a sigh, "You'se really were'nt gonna tell me were ya."

"Tell you'se what?" Spot glared up at him as he sold his last paper.

"'Bout Grim an' how 'e almost killed ya!"

Spot glared at him. How did he know? "I'se gonna kill Sneaks."

"It wasn't 'is fault Spot 'e came ta see me an' I'se could tell 'e was hidin' somethin' I'se got it out of 'em. Dis ain't about Sneaks, it's about choo!"

"I'se handled it! I'se alive an' 'ere ain't I?!"

"Not witout Sneaks, if 'e weren't der den…"

"Den I'se be dead, ya I'se know, but it don' mattah now!"

"Let me see."

"What?"

"Where 'e cut you'se, let me see."

"No!"

"Spot..."

"Don' Spot me! You'se weren't der when it happened so you'se don' deserve ta know, or ta see! It was ya'r fault 'e came aftah me ta begin with! If it weren't faoh you'se tellin' me ta beat 'em befoah, den 'e would 'ave nevah even came aftah me!" Anger glared in Spot's icy eyes.

"Yeah den you'se wouldn't be leadah would ya? Spot I'se told ya I'se sorry foah going, but I'se can't sell papes foah da rest of me life! Whad'ya expect from me?!"

"I'se didn't want ya too, I'se jus' thought dat." Spot cut himself off.

"What! What did you'se think huh! Dat I'se could jus' nevah 'ave a life!"

"No! I'se jus' though dat…you'se would take me witchoo!"

Sour's eyes widened. He was so caught up in thinking about his future and life he forgot that Spot never had a real life. He was the only family Spot ever knew. He put his hand on his head and did not say anything for a minute. Spot turned and noticed they were in an alley; he leaned up against the wall and clutched his cane that was in his red suspenders.

"Spot I'se sorry…I-I'se didn't even think about it. I'se wanted someone ta take ovah foah me is all, I'se knew dat you'se was poifect foah it. I'se so sorry Spot I'se jus' forgot all da time dat I'se all ya got. I'se nevah meant ta abandon ya." Sour looked down ashamed at himself.

Spot looked up at Sour, "It's okay, I'se sorry too. I'se shouldn't 'ave been so selfish, you'se got ya'r own life. I'se jus' thought we'se were family an'…I'se don' know, I'se jus' figured if you'se left, you'se would take me witchoo." Spot shook his head feeling stupid he did not want to talk about this, but he told Sour everything.

"Well if ya want ta come an' stay wit me ya can…"

"No." Spot said this quickly, Sour gave him a strange look. "I'se got responsibilities now, I'se can't jus' abandon dem. I'se in dis foah a while, an' I'se ain't goin' no wheres."

"Okay, but if you'se evah need a place ta stay den, you'se know where ta find me." Spot nodded and they started to walk back down the street. "I'se still wanna see what Grim did to ya."

Spot rolled his eyes. "Fine but at da lodgin' house okay?"

"Fine."

As they were walking Spot was thinking. He did forgive Sour, but inside he was still mad at him. He left and did not even think about taking him with him. It almost got him killed and probably would in the future, but Spot wanted Brooklyn. He wanted to be feared and respected, he wanted to be able to fight anyone that crossed him, he wanted to be the best anyone had ever seen.

They approached the lodging house…some of the boys were inside, but most were at the docks. When Sour walked all the boys' faces lit up, they all wondered how their ex-leader was doing. Spot took his place at the end of the table and listened to the newsies bombard Sour with questions. More boys slowly were coming in the lodging house and noticing Sour's presence.

After the questions died down Spot had gone upstairs; he was in his room when he heard a knock. He opened it and Sour walked in the room. He looked around.

"Weird ain't it?"

Spot looked at Sour, "It's hard gettin' used to, but I'se like 'avin' me own room."

Sour nodded and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. Spot sat down on his unmade bed. Sour looked at the sheets turned over next to Spot, there was some blood on them still from that night. Not a lot but some. "So's ya gonna show me or what?" He did not take his eyes off the blood.

Spot followed Sour's eyes to the sheets. He saw the blood and flipped the blanket over. "It wasn't dat bad. It jus' bled some."

"Den you'se shouldn't 'ave a problem showin' me."

Spot gave a stern look then sighed. He un-tucked his shirt and lifted it up so his side could be seen. Sour got up out of the chair and went over to Spot. A deep scar went across the back of his ribcage. "Jeeze." He reached out his hand at lightly touched it. Spot flinched.

"Sorry…reflex." Spot tucked his shirt back in.

Sour took a step back. "'E almost killed ya didn't 'e?"

Spot nodded, "Yeah 'e did, but it ain't happenin' again. I'se won' let it."

"You'se had da chance ta kill Grim didn't ya?"

Spot wondered how he knew this, but was not surprised; Sour always seemed to know everything. Spot slowly nodded anyway.

"But you'se didn't…I'se guess dat means I'se taught ya well." He patted him on the shoulder. They talked for a little while longer then said there goodbyes. He left again; it seemed to be a trend to Spot.

0000000000

**AN: Sorry that took so long! I've been busy with school and everything. Hope you all liked this chapter, sorry about the random girls in there, but I felt like putting them in…they won't show up again though, unless I get bored lol. The next chapter will probably have some more of Manhattan in it. Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing!**


	17. A Month

Thank you Seren McGowan, Adrenalinerush, sketching recklessly, and lilnewsie77 for reviewing

**Thank you Seren McGowan, Adrenalinerush, sketching recklessly, lilnewsie77, and NarniaRulz for reviewing! Don't worry everyone the girls will not show up again…(I don't think) if they do it will be a very small part. This is all about the boys! LOL**

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot had been leader for a little over a year now. He was fifteen and a half and easily the most feared newsie in New York. Since the night Grim came to visit Spot had been very temperamental, he had ban any Queens newsies from entering Brooklyn without him knowing. The ones that did step into Brooklyn almost always got soaked. Spot on occasion let some of them in, but it was only if they needed favors and he would get benefits from it. This was also a reason why he was feared, the people that did not pay Spot back got taken down to the sewers and "teach them a lesson." But because of some other newsies causing trouble in Brooklyn, Spot decided to make a new rule that no one outside of Brooklyn could come into his city without his permission, or they would be taken straight to him to be handled with. This is why everyone else feared Spot Conlon.

00000000000

**Harlem**

Sneaks liked the direction Brooklyn was going, he joined them for the power and they definitely had it. Not many people messed with Brooklyn; if they did they soon regretted it. Sneaks was a good bird, he always knew who was in Brooklyn, but not everyone knew who he was, which Sneaks liked. He sometimes went to other boroughs to see what they were planning. Queens was the only borough that knew who exactly he was. Sneaks was walking back from Harlem, because he heard that the leader was thinking about attacking Brooklyn, he wanted some part of it that was a good selling spot. Sneaks went to a restaurant where the Harlem leader and his second in command were.

_**Flashback**_

They were sitting at a booth so Sneaks sat behind them. The leader was talking about his idea to his second. "Sellin' hasn't been to great lately, it would be nice ta 'ave dat exra piece of Brooklyn."

The second looked at the leader, "Yeah it would be nice, but Spot Conlon has been trainin' them a lot, just in case dis sorta thing happens. I'se dunno if we'se could take control with 'em around."

"Yeah I'se guess ya'r right. We'll jus' make do foah now."

Sneaks sat back in his seat, "_Power_" he smiled then ate some lunch.

_**End of Flash back**_

Sneaks was walking back into Brooklyn when a kid ran into him. The kid fell on the ground, he glared at him. "Watch it kid!"

The boy did not say anything, but looked past Sneaks with wide eyes. Sneaks turned around and saw a bunch of boys running towards them. The boy got up and started running again the other boys were catching up quickly. Sneaks was curious why they were chasing the boy, and he had nothing better to do, so he decided to follow them. They ran a while then chased the boy into an alley. Sneaks stopped then slowly looked into the alley. Ironically it was the same one Grim had attacked Spot in. The boys were closing in on the boy. They were yelling at him, but Sneaks could not hear what they were saying. They were about to attack the young boy, but Sneaks decided to step in. There were only four boys and they were all smaller than Sneaks.

"Hey!" Sneaks walked into the alley, the boys turned around.

One of the boys looked at Sneaks, "This don't have anything ta do with you."

"Really? Well when a kid comes an' steals someone's money I'se would think dat would automatically set dem inta da equation."

All the boys looked confused especially the younger one they were chasing. "When did he do that?"

"When you'se were chasin' 'em an' 'e ran inta me, dats when. Now if ya don' mind I'se would like ta get me money back." He walked closer to the boys. They all looked at the boy who had spoken before.

"You can 'ave 'em when we're done."

"See I'se would wait, but I'se really need ta get home, an' I'se 'ill be real quick." Sneaks continued to walk closer to the boys. They all looked again at the other boy. The boy stepped in front of Sneak. He was smaller and scrawnier than Sneaks, but a little older. Sneaks glared at him. "Ya sure 'bout dat?" The boy looked at Sneaks, he was scared by him. He stepped aside. Sneaks walked up to the boy who was trapped in the alley, grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall, "Don' say nuttin'." Sneaks whispered. The boy looked confused, "When I'se tell ya to, ya'r gonna run outta 'ere." The boy nodded. Sneaks let go of him, then turned back around and faced the group of boys. "So what did 'e do ta you'se?"

"We don't like 'is kind."

Sneaks sighed. "I'se was hopin' ya wouldn't say dat." He stepped up to the boy who had spoke and punched him in the face, he fell down. Sneaks turned to the younger boy, "Go!" The boy ran out of the alley. Sneaks pushed down a couple other boys and started kicking them. They rest of the group got scared and ran off. Sneaks shook his head and smiled, he always loved to fight more than one person. He left the alley and went in the direction he saw the boy run. He walked a little ways then saw the boy standing against a wall.

"You'se okay?"

He touched his lip, it was bleeding, the boys had punched him before he ran into Sneaks. "I'se hate blood."

"I'se hate dat alley."

The boy looked at Sneaks, "Thanks for dat."

"Don' worry 'bout it, dose guys are jus' stupid morons. So what's ya'r name?"

"Boots."

"I'se Sneaks." He spit in his hand and held it out, Boots did the same. "So ya been in Brooklyn long?"

"Is dat where I'm at? I'se pretty shoah I'se was in Harlem foah da past two days."

"Yeah dats where I'se was comin' from."

"So what are ya doin' 'ere?"

"I'se a Brooklyn newsie, I'se was jus' a…doin' business ovah in Harlem."

"A newsie huh? Hows dat?"

"Not bad, feeds ya most of da time. So how old are ya?"

"Twelve, I'se think."

Sneaks knew this meant he probably ran away, got kicked out, or a million other things. This kid had been living on the streets for years, and was constantly being chased because of his race.

"If ya wanna come back ta da lodgin' house with me, Spot would prolly let ya be a newsie too."

"Spot?"

"Yeah 'e's da leadah of our little family."

"Alright I'se could use da money."

"Actually dere prolly at da docks."

Sneaks started to walk in the direction of the docks and Boots followed. It was not that far of a walk so they got there pretty fast. All the boys were at the docks, most of them stopped what they were doing to stare at Sneaks with Boots. Brooklyn boys were big and tough and Boots was small, and just a kid. Boots was tough though and did the boys did n not make him nervous…but when he saw Spot, that made him nervous.

Spot stood on his tower of crates and looked down on the docks. A glare appeared on his face. He climbed down the ladder that was hanging on the side of the lift he was standing on and went up to Sneaks. Boots looked at Spot he was only about a foot and a half taller than him, he was skinny and did not have that much muscle like the other boys. Boots knew that if Spot was the leader of all these boys he would have to be threatening or the guys would have eaten him alive.

"Who's dis?"

"It's okay 'e got chased inta Brooklyn, I'se helped 'em out."

Spot looked past Sneaks at Boots. "What's ya'r name kid?"

He looked up at Spot who was glared at him with icy cold eyes. "Boots" He mumbled.

"Boots huh? So why are ya 'ere?"

"Jus ta stay awhile, sell papers, I'se gotta eat somehow."

"And why should I'se let ya stay?" He walked up to Boots and towered over him.

Boots stared up. "I-I'se don' know I…"

"You'se what? If ya can't come up wid a good enough reason den get outta me sight." He shoved Boots and started to walk away.

Boots looked at Sneaks, who shrugged. Boots did not walk away. "I'se 'ill tell ya why!" Spot turned around and continued to glare at him. "My parents were murdered years ago an' I'se ran. I'se been runnin' ever since from people jus' like da ones dat killed dem! I'se hate runnin' an' I'se jus' wanna place ta stop at for awhile, before I'se start gettin' chased again!"

Spot walked back up to Boots. "Yeah?" Boots nodded. Spot looked to the side and thought about what the boy had just said. "Okay" He spit in his hand and held it. Boots smiled, nodded, then did the same.

Boots made an alright newsie, but he was not very tough and did not like to fight unless he had to. He tried to act tough around the boys, but he was just a kid. All the boys were older than him, and they did not treat him very nice, because he was new. Boots had been in Brooklyn for almost a month, but it went by pretty quick. His only friend was Sneaks, who was always out spying for Spot. He got along okay with Spot, he intimidated him more than anything though, but he acted like Spot never did. Boots did not talk much to Spot, he mostly observed. He noticed that Spot, and all the Brooklyn newsies, loved practicing with their slingshots. Boots learned how to use one a little bit, but he was not near as good as the others.

One day all the boys were at the docks doing their usual thing, including Spot who was as almost always sitting on his pile of crates. Sneaks came walking up with someone behind him. Spot looked closely and noticed a familiar face. He smirked then got down from the crates.

"Racetrack…long time no see." Spot had rarely seen Race since he had become leader. They used to be friends, but it faded when Spot put his big wall of no emotion up.

Sneaks looked at Spot, "Ya said no one was allowed in Brooklyn, an' Race has been goin' ta Sheepshead foah da past couple a weeks, I'se jus' wanted ta make shoah dat was alright whichoo."

Spot looked at Racetrack, then Sneaks, "Yeah, yeah dats fine, jus' can't be to careful dese days."

Race shook his head. "Ya know Spot ya've really changed."

Spot semi-ignored this. "Since ya'r 'ere ya should stick around, we'se are gonna play poker tonight."

Race could never give up the chance to gamble, "Yeah, as long ya don' soak me foah takin' all ya'r money."

"We'se 'ill see 'bout dat."

That night the boys all sat around the table and played poker. It was mostly Spot and Race who played against each other, because they were the best out of all of the boys. . Boots played a little bit with Race and Spot. Boots got to know Race throughout the night, after it was getting late, Boots made a decision. All the stories Race told him about Manhattan made Boots want to go be a newsie in Manhattan.

"Well Spot it's gettin' late so's I'se think I'm gonna go on back."

"Aw…but me pockets jus' love 'avin' all ya'r money in dem." Race mumbled something in Italian and Spot laughed and went upstairs. "See ya 'round Race."

Race was about to leave when Boots went over to him. "Hey Race."

Race turned around, "yeah?"

"I'se was wonderin'…do ya think there is some extra room at da Manhattan lodgin' house foah one more?"

"What…ya don' like Brooklyn?"

Boots looked up at Racetrack and laughed. "Naw…I'se jus' think I'se need ta change my surroundin's."

Race had a feeling that Brooklyn was a little much for young Boots. "Yeah I'se think we'se can find ya a bed, but a ya'r gonna 'ave ta convince Spot."

"Convince me of what?" Spot stood at the bottom of the steps with his arms crossed.

"Spot I'se a think dat I'se wanna live in Manhattan."

Spot looked at Boot, his expression didn't change. "Fine, not like I'm forcin' ya ta stay or nuttin'."Spot started to go up the stairs then turned around, "Oh but if I'se evah catch ya doin' anythin' ta betray Brooklyn, den I'se 'ill kill ya." With that Spot went the rest of the way up the stairs and went to bed.

Boots took a deep breath then went upstairs as well to grab his hat, and to say goodbye to Sneaks. "Hey Sneaks can I'se talk ta ya?"

Sneaks went over to Boots who put his hat on. "I'm gonna go with Racetrack back ta Manhattan."

Sneaks sighed, he knew this would be better for Boots, but he would still miss him "Ya shoah?"

"Yeah Brooklyn jus' ain't foah me…but thanks foah everythin' ya did foah me."

Sneaks smiled, "I'se 'ill see ya around den. Ya'll like Manhattan, dere nicer den us"

"Yeah dat's what I'm hopin'." They both laughed

Boots went back downstairs and set off with Race to Manhattan. He had spent a month in Brooklyn, but it had felt like it all happened in one night. Manhattan had welcomed Boots into their family and he got along a lot better with them than he did with the Brooklyn boys. Boots was happy to be Manhattan newsie he felt safe there and knew they would always be there for him.

00000000000

**AN: Yay for Boots! I just couldn't leave out his month visit to Brooklyn. Hope you all liked it! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing…the next chapter will be…hmm… actually I don't know yet so it might be awhile…I'll try not to make it to long of a wait though!**


	18. Happy Birthday

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, NarniaRulz, Adrenalinerush, sketching recklessly, and Seren McGowan for reviewing! Thanks especially to Lilnewsie77 who helped me out with ideas for this chapter! You rock! **

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot woke up on March second in a horrible mood. Sixteen years ago today young Spot was born into this world, but as he came into the world his mother left it. His father never let him forget this day, he told Spot it was the day he killed his mother. He got beat extra for it; yes Spot hated his birthday, that's why he did not tell anyone about it. The only person who knew was Sour and he knew how much Spot hated it. He let everyone else think that he could not remember his birthday, just got older each year, they believed it, and that is the way Spot wanted to keep it.

Of course his birthday had to land on a Sunday, the one day in the week the newsies did not sell. Normally it was nice to not have to sell, but the one day he wanted to keep himself busy, he could not. Spot looked out his window it was spring, a perfect looking day. He shook his head then stomped down the stairs. Most of the boys were at the table eating, some were still in bed, and the others were already gone enjoying the perfect weather. The boys that were at the table could tell Spot was in a bad mood, so most of them hurried up what they were doing and got out of there.

Sneaks was eating oatmeal, he looked up at Spot, "Mornin' Spot, nice day ain't it?"

Spot glared at Sneaks, "Yeah poifect." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Somethin' on ya'r mind?"

Spot snapped at him, "I'se fine." He headed for the door and left.

Sneaks finished his oatmeal, "Ok den."

00000000000

Spot headed down the street, he wanted to keep his mind off his past. All that was going through his mind was images of his father; he could not concentrate on anything else. He was unknowingly bumping into people on the street. He decided to head toward the docks, maybe some fishermen were there. He could always use the extra money. Spot got to the docks, there was not very many people there. Some of the newsies had already beat him to helping the fishermen, and that was about all who was there. He walked over the edge of the dock and sat down on some crates. He sat there staring at the river, clutching his key. He was into his thoughts and memories that he did not even notice Sour sit down next to him.

"You'se ok?"

Spot jumped a little and made his hand into a fist. He looked next to him and noticed Sour looking on the water. "Oh…yeah I'se fine, jus' thinkin' ya know?"

"Yeah dat's why I'se came thought I'se would cheer ya up by takin' ya out for somethin' ta eat."

"I'se ain't hungry."

"Dat's what I'se thought ya'd say so's I'se brought ya dis." Sour held out a paper bag.

Spot shook his head and took it, "I'se 'ill eat it latah."

Spot and Sour sat there for awhile and caught up on things. Sour was happy with his life and Spot was happy for him, but he was still hurt on the inside. They were talking when they heard someone running toward them.

"Spot! Spot! Ya gotta come quick!" Cheat motioned for Spot to follow him, his face was in a panic.

Spot and Sour jumped up and followed Cheat back to the lodging house. Cheat ran inside the house and up the stairs. Inside the bunk room Spot and Sour saw Sneaks, James and a few other newsies crowded around a bed.

Sneaks looked up, "It's Crow."

Spot and Sour walked up to the bed. Crow was knocked out; it looked like he had been beaten. Spot looked at his boys, "What happened?"

Cheat was starring at his best friend laying there, "I'se dunno I'se found 'em in an alley, some guys were jus' leavin' an'…he was already passed out. I'se brought 'em straight 'ere. Is 'e gonna be alright?"

James was trying to bandage up Crow the best he could. "He got beaten pretty bad, but 'e should live."

Spot looked at Crow, "Tell me when 'e wakes up." He headed for the window and climbed out on the roof. Sour looked at the boys then followed.

Sour went on the roof and looked for Spot, he was leaning on the ledge looking out onto the city. He stood next to Spot, "Who da ya think did dis?"

Spot was quiet for a moment then spoke, "Can't say foah shoah, but 'e was supposed ta be watchin' Harlem foah a couple days. Outta all days, dis had ta happen."

"It's okay Spot, 'e'll wake up an' tell us, dis could be nuttin'."

"Or it could be somethin'." Spot sighed.

After awhile Sneaks came on the roof, "'E's awake."

Spot and Sour looked at each other then went into the bunk room. Most of the boys were dispersed around the room, James was sitting on the bed where Crow was. Spot walked over and kneeled down on the floor next to Crow's bunk.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Woirse den I'se look, listen I'se sorry."

"Whatcha gotta be sorry 'bout?"

"Harlem found me out, der plannin' on borough wars, startin' with "'Hattan, der gonna woirk der way ta us."

"Sneaks I'se though you'se said dey weren't plannin' nuttin'."

Sneaks could not believe what he was hearing, "Dey weren't, I'se guess dey decided ta start small den woik dere way up."

Crow looked at Spot, "I'se sorry Spot, I'se was trying ta come back an' tell ya, but dey figured out den jumped me."

Spot put his hand through his hair, "Jus' get some rest."

He took his hat out of his pocket, put it one, then headed down stairs. Sour watched him, "Spot! Wheah ya goin'?"

"'Hattan."

Sneaks started to follow, but Sour stopped him, "Let 'em go."

"But 'e might need help."

"No 'e needs ya 'ere, Spot can handle 'imself, ya need ta make shoah nuttin' happens 'ere."Sneaks looked at him then went back to check on Crow.

00000000000

Spot walked across the Brooklyn Bridge into Manhattan. He had his cane drawn, just in case anyone was following him. Spot walked a little ways until he came upon the lodging house. He walked in and found Kloppman at his desk.

"Ah….Spot what brings ya 'ere?"

"I'se got business with ya'r boys, I'se won't be long."

"Dere mostly all upstairs."

Spot nodded then headed up to the bunk room. He stood at the doorway and scanned the room. "Jacky boy."

The boys looked up, Jack got up from his chair, "Spot…what brings ya 'ere?"

Spot looked at him then around the room, "Lets take a walk."

Jack was confused, but followed anyway, they walked outside. Jack looked at Spot, "So…why are ya 'ere?"

0000000000

**AN: Sorry that was a random spot to stop at, but if I continued I wouldn't be able to stop! Thanks for reading I hope you all liked this chapter. The next one will have more Spot and Jack friendshipness woot! Let's hope they will take care of Harlem! Thanks again everyone.** **Oh yeah I forgot to do this before for Cheat, Crow, and James. Disclaimer: I suppose I own Cheat, Crow, and James even though they are kind of common names but they aren't used the same by other people I hope… so yeah ok.**


	19. Stitch

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, Seren McGowan, Lil Irish QT, Sketching recklessly, NarniaRulz, and AdrenalineRush for reviewing! Sorry this took so long everyone!**

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

"Listen Jacky-boy one of me boys got jumped for spyin' today. 'E was in Harlem…dey's plannin' on a borough war an' der aftah 'Hattan foist."

Jack looked a Spot shocked. Spot continued to walk. "When are dey comin'?"

"I'se dunno dat much, all I'se know is dat dey want powah an' dey think if dey start small dey can get all a New York."

Jack was silent until he looked around and noticed that they had been walking for a very long time. "Hey Spot where are we'se goin'?"

Spot did not respond for a while, but Jack did not want to push him. Jack stayed quiet until Spot spoke again. "We'se goin' ta Harlem ta talk wit Stitch."

Jack stopped, "What?! Ya mean we'se goin' alone ta talk ta da leadah of Harlem?"

Spot glared at Jack, "Did I'se studdah?" He continued to walk and Jack followed.

"Well why does dis concern ya so much?"

"'Cause if Stitch takes ovah 'Hattan den 'e'll think 'e can take ovah Brooklyn, so I'se wanna stop dis befoah it gets outta hand alright?!"

"Okay, sorry I'se asked."

The two walked to Harlem, it was not that late so they had to figure out where the Harlem newsies could be. Spot seemed to know where he was going, but Jack felt a little shaky about the whole situation. He was good at running and could soak someone good, but to take on all of Harlem was kind of risky. They walked to an alley and there was a boy sitting outside of it on a crate. Spot walked up to him.

"I'se wanna see Stitch."

The boy looked at Spot, "Why's would ya wanna see 'em?"

Spot glared and got close up to the boys face. "'Cause we'se got business wit 'em dats why."

The boy got up and walked into the alley, Spot and Jack followed. At the end of the alley there were some steps leading inside an old warehouse, Spot and Jack saw the Harlem newsies huddled together gambling. The boy that was at the door went over to Stitch and told him of Spot and Jack's presence. Stitch got up and walked closer to them, some of the other boys followed.

"Conlon…Kelly…whata're you'se two doin' 'ere?"

Spot glared at him, "I'se think you'se know exactly why we'se 'ere."

"Really? 'Cause I'se can't think of no reason why you'se would 'ave business wit me."

"Yeah?"

Stitch smiled a little, "Yeah."

"Well I'se can think of a few reasons why we'se would be 'ere, one bein' ya beat up me boy, an' anudder reason is dat ya'r plannin' on movin' in on 'Hattan."

Stitch acted to be shocked, "Gee Spot I'se dunno why you'se would think any of dat has ta do wit us, we'se dunno anythin' 'bout ya'r boys getting' hurt, or any so called plans. Right boys?" The boys agreed and Stitch laughed, "Well I'se guess dat settles it den, you'se can go back from wheah ya came from now." He turned and started to walk back to the table.

Spot stared at Stitch with his icy cold eyes, he already had his cane out, because he knew it would probably need it. Spot gripped his cane, "Hey Stitch."Stitch turned around and Spot wacked over the head with it hard enough to knock him down. He jumped on top of him and held him down so he couldn't move. Jack did not know what was going on for a second, but then realized that he was about to be fighting, so when some of the boys came after Spot he blocked and punched them. He grabbed Stitch's second in command and held him in a tight grip, able to strangle him whenever if needed.

Spot leaned real close to Stitch's face, "Call ya'r boys off or you'se and ya'r pal ovah der won't see daylight again."

Stitch looked at Spot with fear in his eyes, he knew that his boys would give a fair fight, but Spot and Jack had to have other boys waiting outside for their signal, to come in and take over. The two would be crazy to come there alone looking for a fight. "Stand back!" Some of the boys protested and started to come after Spot and Jack anyway, "I'se said stand back!" The boys stopped and watched.

Spot grinned at Stitch, "We'se both know dat you'se were lyin' jus' den so's I'se want ya ta not so much as think 'bout goin' in any odder borough but ya'r own. If any odder newsie see's any of you'se den dey will soak you'se an' I'se won' hesitate on takin' ovah Harlem meself. Got all dat?" Spot said all this very calmly and quietly.

Stitch looked to the side then back at Spot. "Yeah whatevah, jus' get off me."

"Okay den." Spot started to get up then punched Stitch in the face, causing him to have a bloody nose. He looked up at Jack, "We'se done 'ere." He got up and headed toward the door.

Jack turned the boy he had in his clutch around and kneed him in the stomach and followed Spot out of the alley. None of the boys followed them. After they were a little ways from the alley Jack turned to Spot.

"You'se crazy ya know dat?!"

Spot looked at Jack, "We'se took care of dem didn't we'se?"

"Yeah, but dat was a little risky wasn't it, I'se mean shouldn't we'se of at least brought more boys wit us?"

"Why? If we'se brought moah people den it would've ended a lot woise den dat. Deys would of attacked us at soon as we'se walked in da door. Since it was jus' da two of us we'se didn't seem as much of a threat."

"Geez, you'se really thought 'bout dat didn't ya?"

"It's common sense Jacky-Boy, not dat hard ta figure out."

Jack looked at Spot he knew now why Spot was a good leader, he had brains. Unlike some boys he actually thought things through before he did something. The rest of the way back to 'Hattan the two talked and became better friends.

Spot and Jack stopped in the middle of the street. Spot looked toward Brooklyn, "I'se gonna get back see how Crow's doin'."

Jack nodded, "Thanks Spot foah helpin' us out, if ya evah need us den you'se know wheah we'se are."

Spot smiled, "Yeah shoah, see ya Jack."

"See ya Spot."

Jack and Spot went there separate ways. Night had fallen on New York. Jack got back to the lodging house he told the boys about Harlem. Spot had returned to the Brooklyn lodging house all the boys were still upstairs. Sour was still there waiting for Spot to come back. Spot went over to Sneaks and Sour who were sitting on a bed.

"How is 'e?"

"'Bout da same…maybe a little bettah."

Spot nodded and Sneaks looked at him. "So's wheah'da go?"

"Took Jacky-Boy an' went ta go talk wit Stitch, lets jus' say we'se won' be hearin' from Harlem foah a very long time." Spot smirked he looked over at Sour, then headed out the window.

After awhile Sour went on the roof. "So what'da do?"

Spot told him what had happened. Sour nodded, "Dat was pretty stupid, an' pretty smart of ya ta do."

"Yeah I'se know, but it saved a lot of fightin'."

"It's been a long day, you'se should get some rest."

Spot sighed, "I'se hate birthdays."

0000000000

**AN: Okay hope you all liked that chapter! Sorry it took so long I had finals and stuff to do. The next chapter should come quicker, it will have strike stuff in it, but I'm going to try and make it all Spot's point of view, I'll try not to make it too long since we all know what happens!…Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing!! Oh yeah….**

**Disclaimer: I own Stitch yet again though his name is probably already used, but not in the same way. Woot for disclaimers!**


	20. The Strike Begins

**Thank you Adrenlainerush (I will try and lighten up on the accent, it just kind of goes through my brain that way.) Seren McGowan, sketching recklessly, NarniaRulz, CenConlon, and lilnewsie77 for reviewing! Sorry I wanted to post this sooner, but I have not gotten a chance to write until now! This is strike stuff, but at a different view so it should still be interesting!**

**And thank you BAM.Lutz for reviewing earlier chapters…I know you aren't here yet so thanks when you read this!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

A little over a year had passed now, Harlem had not tried anything since Spot and Jack talked to them. Brooklyn had mostly all the power and Spot was feared by just about everyone. Things seemed to be going as usual. Everyday Spot woke-up and went to go sell papers. He liked where he was at, but knew that soon he would be too old to sell and like Sour would have to leave. Until then Spot did the best he could to lead Brooklyn and keep them at the top.

Spot was done selling his papers and was heading for the docks. It took a little longer to sell today because all that was in the news was the trolley strike, and people were getting tired of that. Spot had taken longer to find articles to "improve". After he grabbed some lunch he went to the docks. Some of the boys were there already. Spot climbed up to the crates he always sat on to keep a good view of his boys. He noticed that most all of his birds were at the docks and decided that even though it probably was not necessary he would send them out anyway.

"Crow, Cheat, Ritz! Get over 'ere!"

The boys looked up from what they were doing and went over to Spot. Crow had healed from his attack from the Harlem boys, but he had not been there since. Spot had been more lenient on what he had to do and where he sent him.

"Crow go check on Long Island, Cheat check on Harlem, Ritz go ta 'Hattan I'se gotta feelin' we'se should check up on dem." The boys nodded and headed to their instructed destinations. Spot saw Sneaks and motioned for him to come over.

Sneaks walked over to Spot, "Yeah?"

"Where were ya plannin' on goin' today?"

"No where's really, everythin's been pretty quiet lately."

"Okay, well check around Brooklyn and find out Queens has been up to lately, make shoah nuttin' is happenin' dat I'se dunno about."

"Got it." Sneaks walked away.

Spot knew that his birds were basically useless today, but he had the feeling like he had to send them. He got off the crates and helped the fishermen out with their work.

00000000000

**On the way to Manhattan**

Ritz walked across the bridge into Manhattan. He really did not know why Spot felt the need to send him there, they were good with Manhattan and no one else seemed like they wanted to bother them, but Ritz did as he was told. Ritz was about nineteen years old he was with the Brooklyn newsies when Sour was leader, but was glad that Spot took being leader so well. He had always been a bird, but usually stayed in the other boroughs for long periods of time. He had stayed at Manhattan before so he knew it would not be a problem to fit in with them again. The only Manhattan newsie who knew Ritz was from Brooklyn was Boots, but he would not expose Ritz to the other boys.

Ritz found most of the boys at the Horace Greeley statue they seemed to like hanging around there. He walked up to one of the boys, "Heya Skittery how ya been?"

"Ritz…haven't seen ya 'ere in while where ya been?"

"No where ya know I'se don' like being no where's for too long."

Skittery nodded, spit in his hand and held it out, Ritz did the same. Ritz caught up with the boys and later headed to the lodging house for the night. He and the other newsies were just about to go to bed when Jack and Racetrack walked in the door.

Mush walked out of the washroom, "Heya Race how was the track?" Race shook his head and mumbled something in Italian, then went to his bunk. Mush looked at Jack, "Where 'ave ya been all day Jack?"

"I'se sold with David and Les, saw Medda for awhile, then headed back 'ere. Der was riot with the trolley woikers prolly get a good headline tomorrow." Mush nodded. After a bit of talking the boys went to sleep. Ritz wondered who David and Les were, but figured he would find out tomorrow.

The next day the boys awoke and headed to the distribution office. Ritz walked there with Boots. "So why'd Spot send ya 'ere?"

Ritz looked at Boots, "Jus' checkin' up on things, nuttin' ta worry about."

They were the second to reach the desk. A group of boys were already in lind. He and Boots got a place in line when he heard Weasel say papes were up ten cents. All the boys started to get frustrated. Some still bought papers, some didn't, most could not decide what to do. Ritz noticed Jack walk up with two other boys, he assumed this was David and Les, they looked like they had homes, they were dressed nicer than most of the other boys.

Blink was yelling about the jack up and all the boys were talking about how this would ruin them. Mush said they might as well by their papes when Jack stood up and told no one to go anywhere, _"Who does Cowboy think 'e is? Why are dey all waitin' for what 'e has ta say?" _Ritz just sat back and watched what was about to happen. After awhile of thinking Jack finally decided that no one would buy papers until they fixed the price.

"You mean like a strike?" The curly haired boy Jack walked up with spoke.

"Yeah like a strike."

All the boys laughed, was Jack crazy? They could not go on strike, look at the trolley workers, that had been going on for weeks and nothing had been accomplished from it. After a minute some of the boys seemed to start thinking that a strike was actually a good idea. They all walked to the Horace Greeley statue. Jack told the curly haired boy who Ritz had learned was named David to tell them what to do. David told Jack what to say and Jack turned it into a decent speech.

_**Ritz's POV**_

I could not believe it, Jack's woids were gettin' ta everyone, an' dey all agreed to da strike. Dey marched up to da Pulitzer buildin' an' shouted, protestin' dat dey weren't gonna sell any more papes till dey change da price. Dey all ran to da doorsteps of da building. I'se stayed in da shadows away from most of da crowd. Jack started to send boys to spread da woid. After boys were sent almost everywhere 'e asked who wanted Brooklyn. I'se almost spoke up, but not one other boy had said a woid, most of dem were turnin' der heads. I'se couldn't help but smile at dis.

"What are ya scared of Brooklyn?" Jack looked like 'e couldn't believe all da newsies did not want to go.

"Hey we ain't scared of Brooklyn! Spot Conlon jus' makes us a little noivouse." I'se had to hold in me laughtah Spot really had dese guys scared. I'se never realized it before.

Da group broke up an' I'se decided to run back to Brooklyn before Jack an' da others got dere. Spot would definitely want to know about all dis from me before dem.

_**Normal POV**_

Ritz ran back to Brooklyn and to the docks. Most of the boys were still out selling including Spot. He waited there as other boys gathered, seeing Ritz and other birds emerge all catching there breathe. Spot finally got there and noticed that all his birds were there and accounted for, so he knew something must have happened.

"What?"

Ritz stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to Spot, "'Hattan went on Strike 'cause of da jack up. Now der tryin' ta get other boroughs to join."

Spot glared, "You'se shoah about dat?"

Sneaks stood up, "Yeah 'e's right Spot 'Hattan has gone to almost every borough none of dem had said yes yet though."

Spot nodded then started to go into thought. Ritz spoke again, "Jack, Boots, and dis other kid is comin' to talk to ya Spot. Jack's da one who started dis whole thing"

"So Jacky-Boy's finally stood up and to take control of dem huh? Interesting."

00000000000

**AN:** **I hope you all liked this chapter; I know some of it was straight from the movie, but I had to put it in there. So thanks for reading and reviewing everyone I will try to update this week, but if not then it will be next weekend or later, because I'm leaving for about five days on Saturday. **

**Disclaimer: Ritz was a character I thought of because I saw this guy in the movie (The one who stands next to the doors when Jack is telling boys to go to different places.) and he just looked like he belonged in Brooklyn, and I thought he seemed like a bird so that is Ritz and I own him except for the way he looks, the actor who did that gets credit for it! Haha**


	21. The Mouth

**Thank you NarniaRulz, AdrenalineRush (Ritz POV was a bit heavy sorry about that, I just wanted him to have that in there…), Lil Irish QT, lilnewsie77, Mally, and Sketching recklessly for reviewing!**

**AN: Italics are Spot's thoughts there was not enough to do a whole POV and I wanted there to be more than just movie dialog those parts.**

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

The next day Spot sold his papers quickly and got back to the docks. He wanted to be there when Jack showed up, knowing he would come anytime. Spot arrived at the docks to find almost every boy there, some did not sell today, and some had the same idea that Spot had. He climbed up on his usual spot on top of the crates and waited. A couple hours later Spot saw Jack, Boots, and another boy walk onto the docks. Spot smirked and shook his head. He was proud of the way his boys handled themselves they stood up looking very threatening to the three boys. Boots knew that they would not do anything and Jack was not scared, but the other boy looked nervous.

"Well if it ain't Jack be nimble, Jack be quick."

"Spot."

Spot jumped down from his crates and spit shook with Jack. He looked at Boots and the other boy. It had been a while since he had seen Boots, he could tell he had grown a bit and liked it better where he was. Spot did not like the other boy. He looked like he should be a scab, and Spot hated scabs.

"Hey Boots how's it rollin'?"

"Hey I gotta couple of real good shooters 'ere." Boots pulled out two marbles from his pocket. Spot knew this was a bribe, to make sure there were not any hard feelings from when he was there.

Spot smirked, "Yeah." He took the marbles and grabbed his sling shot. The scab looking boy ducked out of the way scared Spot was going to hit him.

"So uh Jacky-boy uh I'se been hearin' things from little boidies. Things from Harlem, Queens…" He looked at a bottle that was across the dock and aimed for it. He shot the marble and hit the bottle square in the middle. This boosted Spot power thoughts even more. "All over, they've been choipin' in me ear, Jacky-boy's newsies playin' like dey goin' on strike." Spot moved to look at the three boys; he clutched his cane in his suspenders.

Jack looked at Spot, "Yeah well we are."

The scab looking boy stepped in front of Spot, "But were not playing, we are going on strike."

"_Who does this kid thinks he is challengin' me, I'se should soak 'em right 'ere." _"Oh yeah? Yeah?" Spot kept his voice low and glared at the boy with his icy cold eyes. "What is this Jacky-boy some kind of walkin' mouth." _"I'se should soak 'em."_

"Yeah it's a mouth, a mouth with a brain, an' if ya got half of one ya'll listen to what 'e's gotta say."

Spot glared at the "Mouth" for a moment then stepped back. _"Fine I'se 'ill listen to da scab, it might amuse me." _He sat back on a crate and listened to the Mouth talk.

The boy was nervous but spoke anyway. "Well we started the strike, but uh we can't do it alone so we've been talking to other newsies all around the city."

"_Who does 'e think I am? Don' 'e know I'se already know dis! 'E's wastin' me time." _"Yeah so dey told me, but what did dey tell you." He said this a little louder than before to show his frustration.

The Mouth thought for a second then smiled, he knew just what to say to cater to Spot's ego. "They're waiting to see what Spot Conlon does, that you're the key, that Spot Conlon is the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, and probably every where else! And if Spot Conlon joins then they'll join, and we'll be unstoppable! So you gotta join the strike, because, well you gotta!"

Spot looked at Jack smiling a little; the Mouth definitely knew how to make him happy. But that still did not make Spot think to much differently about the boy. "Well ya'r right Jack, brains." He took out his cane and twirled it as he stood up. "But I got Brains too an' more den jus' half of one." He held his cane in front of the Mouth then walked in front of Jack. "How do I'se know you punks won't run da foist time some goon comes at ya with a club? How do I'se know ya got what it takes to win?"

Spot walked away from the boys, he looked at his. All the Brooklyn newsies had stopped what they were doing to watch the conversation taking place. Most of them had weapons in hand ready to soak the three boys if Spot wanted them too. Spot loved this power; they all would do whatever he wanted them too. Jack sighed and tried to think of a reason why Spot should trust them, he had nothing. Spot turned back around.

"Because I'm tellin' ya Spot."

Spot thought for a moment. _"Jack comes up with some crazy idea's sometimes, but I of all people should know dat crazy can woik. But if I'se give into dis dat would show weakness." _"Dat ain't good enough Jacky-boy ya gotta show me."

Jack walked closer to Spot so only he could hear him. "Spot listen, dis strike is jus' showin' da big guys dat dey can push us around. If we'se let dem get away with dis den dat will jus' let dem get away with other stuff later. Dis is our only chance to do somethin'. We'se can't survive if things stay da way dey are now.

"Da jack up's been hoitin' me boys too, but a strike? Dat's too much for me to risk. Come back to me when ya'r serious 'bout dis Jack."

Jack, Boots, and David (Mouth) headed back to Manhattan. Spot leaned up against some crates. He took off his cap and wiped the sweat off his head. He looked around for a minute until he found what he was looking for.

"Ritz! Ya made shoah dey didn't see ya right?"

Ritz was in the middle of a big group of boys; he looked up at Spot and nodded.

"Good I'se want ya ta go back ta 'Hattan I'se wanna know everythin' 'bout dis strike." Spot spoke louder and to all the boys. "We'se don' do anythin' till I'se say…got it!" The boys nodded and slowly got back to what they were doing before Jack had come.

0000000000

A few hours had passed and everything was the same as before. Spot sat on his crates and thought about what Jack and the other boy had said. His thinking was interrupted when Ritz came running down the docks. Spot quickly jumped down to see what Ritz had to tell him.

Ritz caught his breath a little then spoke, "Cowboy an' da others trashed da distribution office, caused a real mess of things. Da bulls came though an dey got Crutchy. 'E couldn't get away fast enough…anyway Jack's plannin' on retaliatin' tomorrow."

Spot looked around at his boys. _"So 'e is serious…"_ "Well boys looks like we'se takin' a trip to 'Hattan."

00000000000

**AN: Ok hope you guys liked that one. I tried to make it a little more interesting than straight lines from the movie. This will be the last chapter for a while…I won't be able to update for about a week or so hope this holds you over until then. Thanks so much everyone for reviewing and reading! **


	22. Never Fear Brooklyn is Here

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, AdrenalineRush (I wanted to keep the way I was writing so that's why I added the I'se and you'se in there, I mostly took it word for word from the script. Also I left that part where Jack tells Spot he's moved up because that would imply that they just got there on the docks and have been somewhere else and I wanted them to be in the docks already so that's why I did that. I put in an earlier chapter that they were already there even though in the movie they just recently gained the docks. Thanks for the criticism though!), Chrissy, sketching recklessly, CenConlon, Mally, NarniaRulz, and Bliss for reviewing!**

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot and the other Brooklyn newsies woke up before dawn the next day. They got ready for their trip to Manhattan. Most of the boys were getting weapons, slingshots, and ammo. Spot told Ritz and his other birds, except Sneaks, to stay behind and keep an eye on Brooklyn. He could not let any other newsies see his birds so he left them behind. The boys walked down the streets of Brooklyn and onto the bridge with Spot and Sneaks leading the way. They arrived into Manhattan right as the sun was coming up.

As they were walking Spot gave them orders. "Okay now I'se want us to lay low, we'se don' move till I say."

They made their way to the distribution office through the back alley ways. Not that many people were on the street yet. After about twenty minutes of waiting people started filling the streets, the Manhattan newsies soon followed, and stood outside the gates of the distribution office. They locked arms and said they would not move from where they stood. Spot and the others watched them, he smirked. _"I'se would break through those gates." _Just as he was thinking that the gates swung open and the delivery cart carrying newspapers flew out and almost ran over the newsies. Some scabs walked out of gates, some had clubs. Some of the Brooklyn newsies started to move.

"No, not yet." Spot wanted to see what Manhattan would do first.

Suddenly they heard the Mouth speak. "Alright everyone remain calm."

Spot and the others watched from behind the alley. Then Jack spoke. "Lets soak 'em for Crutchy!" All the boys ran through the gates. Spot and the others heard Race yell something then the gates shut.

Spot looked around then pointed to a group of boys, "You'se go 'round front I'se 'ill open da gates for ya. Rest of ya come with me."

The boys obeyed. Spot walked down the alley started walking up the fire escape. He and the other boys went on the roof. "Stay low, we'se goin' for a surprise attack. Sneaks take dem an' go over dere, get ya'r sling shots out!" Sneaks took a group of boys to the edge of the roof and some other boys went across to the other side. Spot motioned for two other boys to follow him. They all got there sling shots ready. "Now!" They boys jumped up from behind the roofs and started shooting marbles and rocks and the big Crib gain that was attacking the newsies. Spot jumped onto a fire escape and the other two boys climbed down onto in.

"Never fear Brooklyn is 'ere!" Spot smirked as the Manhattan boys cheered for them. He got his sling shot and started firing onto the men. This gave Manhattan an advantage and the real fight began.

Spot could not stand watching any longer he was hungry to get in on the fighting. He quickly looked for a way down onto the ground when he noticed two guys about to attack Jack. There was a hook in front of him that had a pulley line down onto the ground. He smirked, grabbed the pulley, and jumped off the fire escape. He swung down and kicked to men in the back knocking them down. He spit shook with Jack then quickly got in on the action. He started punching and pushing people as he made his way to the gates. He pushed the gates open and let his boys overpower the men. A smirk appeared on his face as he whipped out his cane, turned around, and went for the men in front of him.

When the men saw the Brooklyn boys their eyes widened and most of them tried to avoid the boys. Spot's adrenaline was at an all time high he could not have been happier to see the look on the men's faces. They pushed the men back to where they came from and shut the doors. Everyone was celebrating and Spot felt very glad with himself. He walked over to Jack who was celebrating with all the other boys.

Jack looked over and noticed Spot standing next to him, "So what changed ya'r mind?"

"Boids fly fast Jacky-boy, looks like I'se got 'ere just in time too, ya would 'ave been dead meat without us."

"I coulda handled it." Jack smiled then laughed a little. "Okay ya saved me Spot, all of us…thanks ya'r a real friend."

"Don' get soft on me Jack, we'se are still gonna 'ave more scabs to soak." Spot smirked.

"Yeah well I'se think ya scared dem all off for awhile."

They continued to celebrate as Denton walked over to them and the group of newsies they were around. He had a camera in his hand and told all the boys to freeze. All in awkward positions they froze, though Spot was not to happy to find some of the boys hanging on him. He did not like being touched, but because he was in such a good mood he decided not to say anything. As soon as Denton took the picture all the newsies fell down from all the pushing, shoving, and hanging of each other. Once on the ground they all laughed for a good minute.

Denton watched the boys then took out his pocket watch, "Hey if I hurry I bet I can still make the afternoon edition. I'll see you boys later." He waved goodbye then headed off to the Sun.

The boys got up and walked to the Horace Greeley statue. Spot and his boys followed, but Spot stopped them before they reached the statue. "I'se want most of ya to head back to Brooklyn. I'se can handle things 'ere, I'se don' need all of ya. I'se don' like Brooklyn sittin' dere without us." The boys reluctantly obeyed Spot noticed they wanted to fight more. He smirked, "Don' worry next time dere's a fight I'll make sure ya'r all dere." The boys smiled and most of them went back to Brooklyn with Sneaks.

Spot and a few Brooklyn boys went to the Horace Greeley statue where Jack was making a speech. Spot noticed that David was telling Jack almost everything to say. Spot could not believe that, but listened to the speech anyway. Jack noticed Spot and his boys join the crowd.

"An' I know we'se couldn't 'ave done it without da help of Brooklyn, so thanks." Spot nodded but did not say anything. Jack's speech was about to come to an end but was interrupted by Racetrack.

"I'm starvin' I'se say we'se get some grub an' soon." All the boys laughed and agreed, they all headed to Tibby's restaurant for some lunch.

0000000000

**AN: Ok I did not like this chapter too much…sorry if it was bad, I was having really bad writers block on this one…hopefully the next one will be better! Thanks for everyone who is reading please do not stop! Thanks everyone!**


	23. King of New York

**Thank you AdrenalineRush, Sketching recklessly, and Bam.Lutz for reviewing!**

**I kind of shortened some of the lines from the movie, and they are not all in order, in this one because it was not all necessary since we all know what's basically going on in this chapter. **

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

All the boys were eating lunch at Tibby's restaurant when Brian Denton walked in with the afternoon edition of the Sun. All the boys looked up and said hello to one of the only adults that seemed to be helping them. "Hey fellas. Hey hey big time!"

Spot nodded at Denton and noticed the picture on the front page of the paper he was holding. Denton put the paper down in front of Jack and all the boys ran over to see what exactly was printed about them. Boots could not read so he wanted to know what it had said about them.

"Whatcha got there Jack? What are all them words there?"

Spot walked over to the table and looked around Jack's shoulder's trying to find a good spot to see the paper. Finally he knelt down, "Where's me picture? Where's me picture!? Where's my name where does it say my name!?" Spot was really excited all these years he had been selling papers seeing people in them imagining what their lives were like, and now for the first time, well technically the second time but only he and Sour knew about that, he was in the paper. His face and his name was on the front page of the paper, sure it was not the best picture in the world, but that did not matter to him and all the boys. To them it was the best thing in the world.

Jack was starting to get irritated by all the boys crowding around him he looked at Spot. "Would ya quit thinkin' about ya'rself."

Spot glared back a look, "Hey shut up!" He was so consumed in the paper he did not hear half the things being said around the room until Skittery spoke.

"Ya get ya'r picture in the papes, what's that getcha huh?"

Mush looked at him confused, "Hey what are ya talkin' about?" All the boys shared the same confused look.

Jack looked up at Skittery from where he was sitting. "Hey shut up, you've been in a bad mood all day!"

Skittery looked back at him aggravated. "I'm not in a bad mood."

Racetrack stared at him with this mouth open, "Glumb and dumb!" He smacked Skittery in the face. "What's da mattah witchoo? Ya'r in da papes ya'r famous! Ya'r famous ya get anthin' ya want an' dat's what's so great about New York!" He hit his fist on the table.

All the boys agreed with Racetrack and Skittery shook his head. After this they all got to talking about what they wished they had. Everyone's dreams was something little that most people already had in life, but newsies did not have much so all they wanted was the little things in life to be happy. Spot even admitted that he just wanted a hot bath in a real tub. All he ever had was cold water from a well and in a tin tub. The warmest water Spot had ever been in was a very hot day at the docks. All the boys wanted something small in life and for a moment they almost seemed to have it.

But being newsies was good for them, because they all knew that if you are in the paper that only matters for that day; no one will pay any attention to it tomorrow. All their faces will get wrapped in fish and that will be the end of that article, but for just a moment they felt like they were the kings of New York. Spot felt like King most of the time anyway, but seeing his face in print helped boost his ego just a little more.

After the newsies had settled down Jack was ready to get down to business. They all huddled around a table. Spot rested one arm on Snipeshooter and a hand on David's shoulder. He usually did not like to touch people, but he wanted to annoy David slightly, plus he was starting to be ok with the guy.

Jack looked like he was in thought. "So let's have some ideas." All the boys looked around they had no clue where to start or how to get their message out.

David looked at the boys, "Well, we gotta show people where we stand."

Jack agreed, "Yeah so we'se gotta stay in da papes."

Denton looked at the boys, "My paper's the only one printing any strike news so far."

Spot thought about something while the other boys were thinking and discussing. It did not occur to him until just then, but he found it quite funny that they were all excited about having their message in the newspaper the very thing they were protesting. They did not want people buying papers right now, and sure it helped them some, but wouldn't having their names in the papes show that they wanted people to read them? Spot shook his head a little and snapped out of it, he knew Denton was helping them and having them in the papers worked, but he still found it ironic.

Spot had snapped back just in time to hear the end of Jack's sentence, "Like a rally, a newsie rally with all the kids from all over New York. It'll be da biggest, loudest, noisiest blow-out dis town had ever seen!"

All the boys started to get excited. David's face lit up. "We'll send a message to the big boys."

Racetrack snickered a bit, "I'll give 'em a message." They all laughed at this.

A waiter brought them all soda and Jack decided to make a toast. "Dere's a lot of us, an' we'se ain't goin' away. We'll fight until damn doomsday if it means we get a fair shake."

Spot raised his glass, "I'se 'ill fight ta dat!" All the boys nodded but David who always wanted to prevent the fighting.

"Hey, to our man Denton!" almost all the boys mimicked what David had said, except for Spot who just raised his glass.

Spot stayed and talked to a few of the Manhattan newsies until they figured out when and where they were having this rally. Spot started the think about it, "_If 'e can pull dis off den we'se might actually win dis thing. Dat would be somethin' foah kids ta actually get a say for once."_ Spot shook his head. It was hard to believe. Spot looked around and found the Brooklyn newsies and motioned for them to follow him back to Brooklyn. They headed back to tell the others about the rally and some other boroughs around. Another thing that crossed Spot's mind was Queens, as much as he hated it they were in on the strike too, which meant Grim would be at the rally and Spot would have to contain himself and put there differences aside until the strike was over, he just hoped Grim would to the same.

When Spot and the others returned to Brooklyn they went to the docks. They told the other's about the rally. Spot also told them that no matter how much the wanted to soak some of the boys there they could not. All of them had to be on their best behavior because everyone needed this strike to work. If it did not then most of the newsies would be on the streets again, none of them wanted to work in factories, but a lot of them were considering it now.

0000000000

**AN: So I figured out that the story is just going to be better after the strike is over since it comes all from my mind. Haha…It's kind of hard to think stuff for Spot during the strike. The next chapter should be a lot better though because it is the rally and since Spot is not in the whole fight scene I have some ideas for how he gets caught by the bulls. Thanks everyone for reading and everything you all rock!**


	24. The Rally

**Thank you Smiley94, CSImiamiLover101, Blackiwi, and Sketching recklessly for reviewing! **

**AN: I skipped some of the dialog because it was kind of boring hope no one minds!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

The Brooklyn newsies slept in on the day of the rally, it was not until nighttime so they could leave whenever they wanted. After all the boys were up and excited about the night to come. Spot did not let his emotions show but he was half excited and half worried. He was excited because if everyone came then they would get heard and the price of the papers may go back to the way it was. He was worried because he could not shake the feeling that everything would not work out. He had a very bad feeling that Queens would try something, because Grim was slime and it seemed like he would try to pull something on Spot. But Spot as usual kept these emotions to himself and kept his same look on the outside.

It was really hot so the boys went to the docks to swim. Spot swam for a little bit, but decided to sit on his crates, he had sent Sneaks out earlier to see what the other boroughs were doing about the rally. Spot watched everyone; he was starting to think about what would happen if they all got pushed out of selling, they would split apart and he would go from King of Brooklyn to dirt in a factory, he really wanted the strike to work. A while later Sneaks came walking down the docks; Spot jumped down from his crates.

"What goin' on out dere?"

Sneaks looked at Spot and shrugged, "Seems like everyone's excited. I'se think all da boroughs are showin' up. Even Queens seems excited 'bout da whole thing."

"Alright, thanks for checkin' for me." Sneaks nodded then walked away. Spot felt a little better about the rally now that he knew everyone was coming and Queens was not planning anything.

00000000000

The Brooklyn newsies were on there way to Manhattan, they had plenty of time to get there so they took their time. Some other boroughs were on there way as well, most of the newsies seemed to arrive at Medda's at about the same time. Spot and the others went inside, a lot of newsies were there already, a lot of them had signs to protest, and everyone seemed excited. Spot looked around for Jack, but did not see him. He spotted Racetrack and some other boys sitting at a table. Spot walked over to them.

"Heya Race."

"Oh hey Spot, glad ya came." They all seemed happy to know that Spot was still with them.

Spot smirked, "So where's Jack at?"

"Uh…backstage."

Spot nodded then headed for the backstage, he was surprised that no newsies had wondered back there trying to catch a glimpse of Medda. He found Jack, Medda, and David all sitting together laughing about something. Spot decided that the Mouth was okay for now and he would be as nice as he could to him.

"Jacky-boy."

"Spot! Hey glad ya'r here…so David thinks dat you should be on stage with us tonight since most of da others joined cause of ya."

Spot smirked, he knew that would happen. "Yeah sounds good." He turned to Medda and kissed her on the hand. "Hey Medda how ya been?"

Medda smiled, "Spot it's been a couple of years since I saw you last, you've grown."

They talked for a while catching up. They waited until all the newsies arrived at Irving Hall and they were all settled in before going out on stage. Spot, Jack, and David went out on stage. Spot could not believe how many newsies had shown up. His boys were up on the balcony, he was glad that where they were because he spotted Queens down in front of the stage. All of them were cheering and excited Jack tried to quiet everyone down.

"Carryin' da banner!" All the newsies erupted in cheer; it felt like the place was going to fall down. After he got them quieted down a little more he spoke again. "So, we've come a long way, but we ain't dere yet an' maybe it's only gonna get tougher from now on. But dat's fine, we'll just get tougher with it!"

Spot smirked and clapped a little, so did a lot of other newsies. Jack tried and quieted everyone down again. "But also we'se gotta get smart an' start listenin' to my pal David…who says, stop soakin' da scabs." Everyone got confused and angry looks on their faces, they hated scabs, it just seemed natural to soak them.

Racetrack looked up at Jack from the crowd, "Well what are we supposed to do to da bums? Kiss 'em?" Most of the boys laughed.

Spot was angry about this, he knew there were reasons he did not like David always no violence with him. "Hey any scab I see I soak 'em. Period!" All the Brooklyn boys cheered for their leader and so did a lot of other newsies. David looked at Spot and shook his head.

"No, no that's just what they want us to do, if we get violent then we're just playing into their hands!"

Spot could not contain himself he glared at David, he knew if they played it safe they would lose, "Hey look dere gonna be playin' with my hands alright! 'Cause it's not what dey say it's what we say an' nobody's gonna listen to us unless we'se make 'em!" All the newsies seemed to start arguing and taking sides, Jack sighed then tried to calm everyone down.

He gave a speech about how they should concentrate on winning and not soaking people, because it was making them fight each other. "If we'se don' stick together then we're nuttin!" After some convincing most all the newsies had agreed to go with Jack. He looked at Spot who was in serious thought about what Jack had said. "So what about you Spot?"

Spot glared, he looked at the crowd, then back at Jack. If he said he was not with Jack then the whole thing could fall apart, but if he said he was with Jack then the whole thing could fall apart, but they may have a better chance. "I say, dat what choo say…is what I say." Spot smiled and spit shook with Jack. The newsies cheered, and then Medda came out and they cheered even more. Spot sat down at a table with Jack and David and enjoyed the show.

Medda sang a song and all the newsies were excited, a lot of them were on stage dancing and singing with her. Spot was laughing a little when David nudged him, "Spot…Snyder." He pointed to someone at the doorway. Snyder was standing there looking around. Spot knew all about his and Jack's past at the refuge. He nodded then got up and tried to get to his boys. Spot got out his cane and walked through the crowd, he had to get to the balcony.

Spot went to where the stairs were, but noticed that the bulls were already running up them trying to surprise anyone up there. One of the bulls noticed Spot started coming at him, Spot ducked behind a wall and waited. He heard the man's keys jingle so Spot swung his cane out and hit the bull in the face knocking him out. Spot looked around he ran back out to the main area, it was chaos.

There were people everywhere, all of them fighting for their lives. A lot of kids were getting dragged off. Spot ran towards the crowd and started swinging his cane. He was ducking through people and fighting all the adults and scabs in sight. Spot was running toward a cop when he suddenly got pushed down. He looked up and saw grim standing there glaring at him.

"Dis ain't really da place to be doin' dis Grim!"

"No I'se think dis is poifect."

Spot got up then looked around, "How many times do we'se gotta settle dis same fight! Besides aren't ya gettin' a little old to be a newsie!"

Grim laughed a little, "I'se still lead dem Spot dat don't mean I'se still sell with dem, I'se got higher ties now!"

Spot was confused, why would Grim try this now especially with all this chaos. "What are ya talkin' about?!

"Jus' dat you should watch ya'r back a bit better Spotty." Grim smiled then lunged at Spot pushing him straight into a bull. Spot was going to lunge back but the bull had a hold of him. Spot struggled for moment then grabbed his cane with both hands and tried hitting the bull in the head, but the bull grabbed Spot's cane. Spot flipped around so he was facing the bull they were fighting for the cane, but the bull had to tight grip on it.

"Fine! I'se 'ill get it back later." Spot pushed as hard as he could on his cane sending the bull back, he started running off looking back to make sure there was no hope of getting it back just yet. Now Spot was really mad, he tore his way through crowd knocking down anyone in his way.

Spot walked straight into Oscar Delancy, pushed him down and started punching him. He knew Oscar was one of the reasons Crutchy was in the refuge. Spot held his fist out to punch the boy again, but someone grabbed a hold of his fist and yanked him up off of Oscar. One of the men in the Crib had a hold of Spot. Spot struggled and kneed the man in the groin, his grip loosened enough for Spot to get away, but Oscar had gotten more people to help get Spot. Two Cribs and a bull came and jumped Spot they grabbed his arms trying to hold him back. Spot was jerking and kicking as much as he could to get away. After a lot of struggle the men had pulled Spot's hands back and put hand cuff's on him. They struggled a lot after they restrained him because they still had to get him in the carriage. Oscar watched and laughed.

Finally Spot was locked in the carriage with a lot of other boys. He looked around; some of his boys were in there along with Racetrack who was knocked out on the floor. Spot was beyond mad a bull had his cane, they took his slingshot, he lost his hat, they actually got him, and now he would probably be stuck in the refuge for a very long time. He wanted to slam through the door and kill all the scabs, bulls, and Cribs. But then something popped up in Spot's mind, "_What if dey figure out who I am? What if dey found out about what I'se did to me father? Dey would lock me away for good an' not in some boy's refuge." _Slight panic spread throughout Spot, but he did not show it. What was he going to do now?

0000000000

**AN: Kind of a long chapter…sorry…so that whole thing about a bull having Spot's cane is actually true! One day I was watching the movie and noticed that where Jack gets punched the bull that is fighting Dutchy by the curtain has Spot's cane! I could not believe it so that inspired me for this chapter woot! Hope you guys liked it thanks for reading!**


	25. Court

**Thank you Sketching recklessly, Blackiwi, Smily94, and lilnewsie77 for reviewing!**

**AN: I'm leaving out some of the court stuff just because we already know what happens and it isn't all that important. Hope no one cares!**

00000000

_**Normal POV**_

The carriage stopped suddenly and the boys knew that they had arrived at the refuge. The doors opened and many bulls took the boys inside. They were brought to the basement and shoved into cramped cells. There were no windows and barely any light. They sat and waited for their trial the next day. Spot sat in a cell with mostly Manhattan boys. There seemed to be an imaginary line around him, because most of the boys were too scared to come close to Spot and his temper. Spot looked around at all the tired and beaten boys; he still could not help but think about what would happen to him if anyone found out about his past. He had kept his last name so if any of the bulls remembered his father then they would surely link him to the fire.

"_Dat was years ago…no one's gonna remember. Or will dey? What if dere is someone dat remembers me dad? No it was in Queens dis is 'Hattan…no one knows. Dey can't know, it was jus' a fire dat I'se died in too, I'se don' even exist…no one will remember." _With that in mind Spot got all of the horrible thoughts out of his head, he knew he would be fine, he just wished he could believe that. Spot's thoughts of not thinking were interrupted when Racetrack who was still knocked out, started to stir. Mush who was already at the boys side tried to help him.

"Race?...Race?"

Before Race opened his eyes he started swinging his arms. Mush and Kid Blink grabbed him and held him down. "I'll soak ya!" Racetrack started shouting. Spot could not help, but smile at this, the whole thing looked very funny.

"Race! Race! Stop! Ya'r fine!" Kid and Mush were shouting.

"Huh?" Race opened his eyes and sat up and noticed what was going on. He put his hand on his face and winced. Spot still continued to smile at Race and even laughed a bit. "What are you laughin' at huh?"

Spot shook his head, "I'se jus' find it funny watchin' ya flail around like dyin' fish is all."

Race glared at Spot for a moment then burst out laughing soon after all the boys were laughing. None of them slept that night too nervous about the day to come. They spent the night trying to make the situation lighter.

000000000

**At the Courthouse**

All the newsies that were with Spot in his cell were rushed in to see the judge early the next morning. All the newsies that did not get caught by the bulls were outside trying to get in. The bailiff stood up and gave a dirty look at the newsies as they walked in.

"All rise. All rise. Court is now in session. Judge E.A. Monahan presiding."

The Judge came in and sat down, he looked at the boys. "Are any of you represented by council?"

The boys looked at each other they had no clue what a council was. Their confused looks gave Judge Monahan his answer, "No? Good that will move things along considerably."

Spot could not take this; he knew that they were going to get treated like scum no matter what. "Hey yer honor, I object!" Spot could not think of anything else, he had read a book with something like that in it, so he thought it would be the best thing to say.

Judge Monahan looked at Spot surprised, "On what grounds?!"

Spot thought for a second, "On da grounds of Brooklyn ya'r honor." He could not help but laugh at the look on Monahan's face, all the other newsies started laughing.

Monahan quieted them down. "I fine each of you five dollars, or two weeks confinement in the house of refuge."

All the boy's eyes widened. None of them had much money as it was, especially since the strike they were making nothing. Spot glared at Judge Monahan he wanted to jump across his podium and soak him, but then Racetrack spoke.

"Whoa we'se don' got five bucks, we'se barely got five cents! Hey how 'bout I roll ya for it double or nuttin'." All the boys laughed again. Spot gave Racetrack a weird look then laughed too.

Clearly irritated Monahan waved the boys away, "Alright move along, move along!"

Before the boys knew it they were being rushed out the door back to the refuge, but then Denton came in with David and Les and offered to pay all the fines. "Look we have to meet at the restaurant, everybody. We have to talk."

The boys knew that Denton must have had something really important to tell them so as soon as he paid the fines they got to leave the courthouse. As they were walking out a bull put his hand on Spot's shoulder. "What's your name boy?"

Panic ran throughout Spot. Should he lie? No that could just make things worse, he glared at the bull. "Spot" He jerked his shoulder back.

The bull continued to stare at Spot, "You got a last name?"

"'_E can't know who I am…no way. I'se should be safe about dis though." _"What's it to ya?" Spot walked away luckily with no more questions. _"Dat was close…I'se think." _

Racetrack looked at Spot, "What was dat about?"

Spot shrugged, "Who knows jus' anudder bull tryin' to put me away…"

They walked to Tibby's and sat down to wait for Denton and the others. Spot was sitting at a table with some of the other boys when Sneaks walked in. He luckily did not get taken in by the bulls, but he had stayed in Manhattan trying to figure out how to get Spot back. "Tough night?"

Spot smirked and sat there for awhile until David and Les walked in, without Jack. Everyone exchanged glances. Mush looked up from his food at David, "Where's Jack?"

David looked down, "They took 'em to the refuge, sentenced until he is twenty-one." The boys could not believe it.

Spot went to clutch his cane in anger but only grabbed air. "No!" The bulls still had his cane and sling shot. He sighed and got up.

Sneaks gave Spot a strange look, "You okay dere Spot?"

Spot headed for the door, "Dey still got me cane!" Just as Spot walked out Denton walked in, he could here Sneaks try to keep from laughing. He would have to find out what Denton wanted later, now he was on the hunt to get his precious cane back.

000000000

**AN: I was going to make it longer, but then it would have been too long so the next chapter will be Spot getting his cane back and Jack going scab. Should be fun! It always bothered me that Spot just leaves the restaurant after Denton says everyone needs to be there glad I just thought of that reason five minutes ago!…hope you guys liked it. Thanks so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing!** **Keep it up!**


	26. Search for a Hat and Cane

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, Smiley94, Sketching recklessly, NewsiesRacetrack88, Dazzy-Dreamer, and Bam.Lutz for reviewing! **

**AN: So I made a huge mistake on the last chapter! I revised it so it's fixed now, but the whole ending was supposed to be Sneaks ****NOT**** Sour at Tibby's I have no clue what I was thinking. I guess the S's finally got to me, so I apologize for that and I will edit this chapter better I hope…Oh and I know when Spot leaves Tibby's in the movie he has his hat, but I forgot about the hat before so thanks Smily94 for reminding me (though you did not know you did) So just pretend he did not have it on before. Yet again really sorry. **

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot walked down the street trying to think about the last time he saw his cane, that bull, he let him keep it. It was going to be hard to get everything back, but he was determined. He decided before he marched back down to the police station and start asking questions he would go see if anything was left a Medda's. Maybe he would at least find his hat.

He went up to Irving Hall and used the back door. It did not take Spot long to find Medda, her and the rest of the people that worked at the theater were cleaning up the mess made the night before. He spotted Medda and walked up to her. She looked happy to see him.

"Spot, I'm happy to see you made it in one piece." She kissed him on the cheek.

Spot smirked, "Yeah it was a crazy night but I'se got through it. Hey I was wonderin' if da bulls happened to leave all da things dey confiscated from us here?"

"No sorry they took all that with them, but we did make a nice big pile of stuff left behind. Your cane isn't here though if that's what you're after. There are hats, sling-shots, marbles, and a lot of other things. You're welcome to take a look." She led him onstage where there was a pile of things. "Newsies have been in and out all day trying to find stuff." She walked away.

"Thanks Medda." Spot turned and looked through the pile, if the bulls still had his cane and sling-shot maybe he could at least find his hat here. He dug and dug, but found nothing. "If someone stole me hat I'se gonna soak dem." Spot could not believe his hat was probably gone; he would have to steal another one soon.

He left Irving Hall and decided to try the police station. This was something Spot did not want to do, but if he wanted his stuff back he would have to. Spot arrived in front of the station and walked inside. All the bulls immediately stared at him, wondering why a street rat was there on his own will. Spot decided the smartest thing he could do was to be nice or else they would never give him his stuff back. He walked up to the front desk where a bull was sitting.

"S'cuse me sir." Spot put on his most innocent looking face. The bull looked up at him. "I was wonderin' if I'se could get da things that were taken from me at da rally last night."

The bull looked surprised, "You're the first one to try and claim their stuff back."

Spot looked at him, "Well I'se guess it jus' more important to me den other people."

The bull nodded, "What did you get confiscated?"

"A black cane with a gold tip, a sling-shot, and a grey cap if ya got it."

"Yes we have the cane, but you will have to find your sling-shot. We did'nt take any hats. But to get your things back it will cost you."

"What?! How much?" Spot could not believe them, after all that hell they had been through they had to pay to get their stuff back!

"A dollar."

Spot sighed and reached into his pockets. He had grabbed all the coins he could find, he never put all his money in the same pocket just in case someone tried to take it off him. He laid out his money and counted it. He had ninety-seven cents. This was definitely not his day.

"Please, I'se just want me stuff back, it's just three cents."

The bull looked at him and smirked. "Sorry, but it has to be all of the money, come back when you have it."

Spot was ready to lose it, he knew if he went off in the station they would arrest him, so he grabbed his money and walked out the door. He ran into an alley and started pacing back and forth. He screamed a little in anger then punched the wall. It hurt but it did not break his hand, just made it bleed. He leaned up against the wall, three stupid cents was all he needed, but how? Without selling how could he get the money? Spot looked out of the alley he knew there would not be any newsies around, but it was worth a look.

Finally Spot saw a rich looking couple walking down the street. He smirked then wiped the blood from his hand on his face. He slowly limped up to the couple bumping into them. They stopped and looked at him the woman gasped.

"Dear me, what happened to you?"

"Oh…sorry…I'se got jumped by some boys. Dey took all me money an' now I'se got nuttin' left for me to eat with."

"Oh my, honey." She tapped her husbands arm and he looked at Spot with disgust. "Dear give this boy some change."

"Gloria, don't waste your time giving sympathy to every street rat we come across." The woman gave him a stern look. He rolled his eyes. "Fine," He grabbed some change from his pocket and gave it to Spot.

"Thank you sir." _Five cents? What a tightwad! _Spot began to walk past the couple, but not without slyly sticking his hand in the man's pocket taking the rest of the money he had.

Spot wiped the blood off his face and walked back up to the police station. He went inside and slammed a dollar on the counter. He glared at the bull who glared back at him. The bull took the money and went back to a room. The same bull that had spoken to Spot at the court house walked up to him.

"Where'd you get the money from, you were only gone for about ten minutes."

"Ya'd be amazed how nice people can be on da streets." Spot wanted soak this guy, but he contained his anger. He swore this bull had it in for him.

The bull behind the desk came back with a wooden box. The first thing Spot saw was his cane, his eyes lit up and he grabbed and put it in its rightful place. Then he rummaged through sling-shots until he found his own. He put it in his pocket then left the station as quick as he could. Spot walked down the street to the Horace Greeley statue where he hoped everyone would be at. He noticed Sneaks and some of his boys along with most of the Manhattan boys sitting around. Sneaks noticed Spot and walked up to him.

"I see ya got ya'r cane back."

Spot clenched his teeth and shook his head. "What'd Denton have to say?"

Sneaks looked to the side then at Spot. "He ain't helpin' us no more."

"Figures, I'se new dis wouldn't work. Where's Race and da Mouth?"

"Dey went to break Jack out of da refuge."

Spot nodded, "It's been a long day, so's I'm gonna stay 'ere tonight. Do me a favor an' bring me a shirt tomorrow."

Sneaks nodded then went to get the Brooklyn boys and go back to Brooklyn. He stopped quickly and turned back around to Spot. "Oh yeah I'se almost forgot, I'se found ya'r hat at Medda's today."

Spot looked at him and grabbed his hat, "You were at Medda's?"

"Yeah we'se went der earlier to see if we'se could get some stuff back we'se lost."

"I'se don' believe…" Spot started muttering under his breath, he went all around town looking for his stuff and he could have got an unnecessary trip out of the way if stupid Sneaks had given his hat earlier. "I'se too tired for dis, I'll see ya later." Spot walked to the lodging house and went inside. He nodded to Kloppman then went up the stairs. He went in the bathroom and washed off his hand, it was not as bad as he thought it was. He found a bunk and laid down on it. He was so tired he fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. He did not let go of his cane all night. When everyone else got there not many of them took notice to Spot, everyone seemed pretty miserable because they all thought hope was over.

000000000

**AN: Kind of a boring chapter sorry, the next one should be better I hope. Spot is going to go berserk on Jack that should be fun. Thanks for reading! **


	27. Scabs

**Thank you Smiley94, NewsiesRacetrack88 (I would have had him steal another hat, but his hat does not change in the movie so I did not want to change it.), Kathryn Mason-Sykes, lilnewsie77, and dazzy-dreamer for reviewing! You guys make me so happy! **

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

The newsies awoke early that morning; Racetrack told Spot that David had went on his own to get Jack and they had not seen him since. They decided they would go on without Jack and protest in front of the World building like they had been. They figured David would show up with Jack eventually.

"Stop the World, no more papes! Stop the World, no more papes!" The boy's shouted in front of the World building, a few passer by's were watching, but besides that it did not seem like they were getting the message out. Spot was starting to see it as hopeless. Suddenly a newspaper cart came flying out of the gates; Spot did not want to move, but he did not want to get ran over either. He thought he was close enough away, but he felt another newsie pull on him to make sure he was out of the way. Spot was still able to hit the carriage with his cane, oh how he was happy to have his cane back.

It was a hot day, really hot and some of the newsies were acting crazier than usual. Spot heard David shouting, but he could not catch what about, Jack was not with him which meant he must have failed getting him out. _"Figures"_ Spot noticed some boys fighting; it was a Manhattan boy and one of his boys. Usually he would not have done anything about it, but he was too irritated to watch his boy, plus they were all supposed to be together for the time being.

"Hey, hey, hey break it up, break it up." He walked up to Race and that is when he saw it. "Hey Race, come 'ere."

Race looked over at Spot who had his eyes glued to the gates of the building. "What?"

"Jus tell me I'm seein' things, J-jus tell me I'm seeing things!" No, no this could not be happening, was that who he thought it was? No way!

"No, you ain't seein' things dat's Jack! What's 'e doin'?"

This was not happening; Jack was standing there with papers in his hand. "But 'e's dressed like a scabber!" What was going on! Spot was staring at the same Jack whose idea it was for this whole stupid strike! Out of all the people he was the one to betray them! No…

Most of the newsies were trying to talk to Jack, but he just stood there without looking at any of them in the eye. Boots had asked where he got the clothes and Weasel said Pulitzer picked them out! Spot still could not believe what was happening, why would Jack do this?

"He sold us out!"

Race looked like he was ready to jump, "Look at 'em in is little suit. Ya bum! I'll soak ya!"

Spot was not about to let Race jump Jack, if anyone was going to do it, it was him. "Hey, hey, hey, let me get me hands doirty. Come 'ere ya doirty rotten scabber!" Spot lunged at Jack but the bulls grabbed him, they struggled to hold him back.

"Get back ya street rat!" Spot ignored them all he could think about was getting to Jack.

The newsies broke out in loud screams some trying to pull Spot, others trying to get to Jack. "I'll murder ya!" _"I'se can't believe Jack! How could 'e do dis! 'E's da one dat asked me to help, 'e's da one who started all dis, an' now he betrays us like dat! I'se don' think so, no one messes with Spot Conlon an' gets away with it!"_ "I'll murder ya!" Suddenly Spot could feel himself being pulled back. Five newsies had a hold of Spot trying their best to drag him as far away from Jack as they could. All of them were trying to calm him down but it was no use. Finally Spot had shoved and threw off all the newsies. "Traitor!" Spot started to walk back to the front of the crowd, he wanted to be as close to Jack as he could get. He felt someone grab his shoulder, it was Sneaks.

"Spot."

"Get off me!" Spot jerked away and walked to the front of the crowd again. Just as he did that he saw David lunge at Jack. _"So da boy does have some fight in 'em."_ The bulls started to escort Jack away and all the boys lunged at him. Spot almost had a swing at him, but a bull pushed him hard with his baton. The boys just had to stand their and watch. Spot could barely contain his anger he was ready to kill the first thing that got in his way, until Les stopped his train of thought.

"He's jus' foolin' them, so he can spy on them or somethin' yeah that's it he's foolin' them."

All the boys felt bad for Les, he had to watch his hero turn scab. Spot looked at him and patted him on the shoulder, "Sure kid." Spot started to walk away when Sneaks got in front of him.

"I know what ya'r thinkin' Spot…Don't do it."

"Why shouldn't I? Huh? I'se know once dey get away a bit dey're gonna leave 'em alone."

Sneaks looked at Spot in the eyes, and could see the hate boiling up, he could not let Spot try and kill Jack. Spot started to walk away. "Spot ya can't do dis, w-what will Brooklyn do huh!? Ya'll get caught den go to jail, ya jus' gonna leave ya'r boys like dat…like-like Jack did!"

Spot stopped and turned around, he glared at Snakes for a moment. Sneaks thought for sure he would take a swing at him, but instead he agreed. "Fine, we'se goin' back den da strike's over, we lost. But if I see Jack 'e'll wish 'e was never born."

"Okay, I'll get da boys."

Spot was still really mad, all he wanted to do was soak a scab, preferably Jack, but anyone would work. He started walking back to Brooklyn on his own. He decided he would go see Sour, because he had to do something. He realized he had not talked to Sour since the strike started so it would be a good idea to fill him in on what was going on. On the way to Sour's Spot saw someone, someone he wanted to soak just as much as Jack.

"Grim." _"What's 'e doin' in me territory!? I'se told 'em to never come 'ere!" _Spot ran up to Grim and wacked him in the head with his cane. Grim fell to the ground, he did not know what was going on at first but quickly figured it out as Spot jumped on him and started punching. Grim was with two other newsies, but it took them a while to do anything. They could not believe that Spot would just jump Grim like that in the middle of the street. The two other boys finally snapped into action and were barely able to pull Spot off of Grim.

Grim looked at Spot horrified, he was holding his now bleeding nose. "What da hell do ya think ya'r doin'?!"

Spot continued to glare, breathing deeply, and shaking the two boys off of him. "I'se told ya to never come into Brooklyn! What are ya doin' 'ere?"

Grim got up and gave his annoying grin. "Well I'se heard dat Brooklyn was without a leader right now so I'se thought I would check it out."

Spot lunged at Grim and almost got a shot in, but Grim dodged it. "Ya'r crazy Spot!" Grim was about to take a swing at spot when he noticed a couple of bulls coming toward them. "Let's cheese it…you'll pay Conlon I'se promise ya dat!"

Spot shook his head and ran the rest of the ways to Sour's avoiding the bulls. He went into the apartment building and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door, but no one was home. _"Right, 'e's workin'."_ Spot tried opening the door, but it was locked. He went outside and decided to try the window. He went up the fire escape, opened the window, and went inside. Spot looked around the room. It was so strange to think that Sour lived here by himself; it must have taken some time to get used to being in a boarding house full of boys to an empty room all alone. Spot sat down in a chair and waited. A couple hours later Sour walked in the door. He was tired and did not notice Spot at first.

"Rough day?"

Sour turned around with his fists ready to attack the first thing that came near him. Then he noticed Spot sitting in the corner. "Spot…what are ya doin' 'ere? An' how'd ya get in?"

"Jus' thought I'd see what you were up to, ya know you should really start locking ya'r windows."

Sour shook his head and smiled, "I saw ya in da papes. How's da strike goin'?"

"Don' get me started on dat. It's done with, we'se lost."

"Ya gonna give up on it so easy?"

"I'se dunno why we'se bothered in da foist place, I'se knew it would never work."

Spot explained everything to Sour that had happened. Sour could not believe all the stuff that happened at the rally and with Jack. "I'se can't believe dat cowboy turned scab! If I'se were you I'd kill 'em."

"Yeah I'se wanted to, but Sneaks convinced me not to."

"Probably for da best, ya don' want two dead bodies hangin' over ya"

Spot nodded, "I was meanin' to ask ya about dat."

Sour looked confused, "What about it?"

"Well you remember dat article in da paper, da one ya figured everythin' out from?"

"Yeah."

"It didn't say what cops were on duty den did it?"

Sour was still confused, "No, is someone suspicious?"

"I'se dunno, der's been dis bull in 'Hattan dat keeps talkin' to me, but I'se don' think 'e knows nuttin'."

"Ya shouldn't have to worry; dat was years ago, even if dat bull did figure it out, dere's no way 'e could prove nuttin'."

"Yeah ya'r right, I was jus' wonderin' was all."

They continued to talk for a while until Spot decided he would go back to the lodging house. All the boys were up waiting for him to get back. He had to assure Sneaks he had not went after Jack, but he did tell them about Grim. The boys that stayed said he had not been around, so Spot was starting to wonder why Grim had really been in Brooklyn before. He was too hyped up and in his own thoughts to sleep, so Spot spent the night on the roof thinking about everything that had been happening.

000000000

**AN: Okay so I don't know if this chapter was good or not…I'm leaning both ways on it. But! We are almost done with the strike! Thank goodness! I really want to get back to my stuff. So the strike should be finished completely in the next couple of chapters. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! **


	28. The World will Know

**Thank you NewsiesRacetrack88, Smiley94, and NewsiesSpot88 for reviewing!**

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot sat on the roof until the sun came up. He thought all night, but still could not decide if he and the other newsies would sell or not. For the first time, a night on the roof could not clear Spot's thoughts, he had too many to think about for any of them to make sense. Spot was about to go back inside when Sneaks came up on the roof.

"So are we'se sellin' today?"

Spot did not say anything he just got up and climbed down the ladder onto the fire escape and went inside. Sneaks followed him back in. All the boys were still in the bunk room getting dressed. Spot leaned up against a bunk holding the tip of his cane that was in his suspenders. He did this when he was thinking.

"We'se had a nice break from sellin' with all dis strike stuff, an' it was nice while it lasted…so I say one more day won't hoirt. It's hot, we'se tired, an' we'se jus' got home. We'll sell tomorrow."

The boys nodded and Spot went downstairs, they could have sold, Spot knew that, but deep down he did not want the strike to be over. By not selling he was hoping there was still a chance for all of them. All the boys liked having a day where they did not have to worry about anything, they spent the day at the docks swimming and having a good time.

0000000000

**The Next Day**

All the boys were asleep when they heard pounding on the lodging house door. They were about to get up soon, but they all wanted those extra minutes of sleep. Spot rolled over in bed and forced himself up.

"Dis better be good!"

Spot grabbed his cane and walked down the stairs still in his underwear. He went to the front door, opened it and saw Swifty and Itey holding a bundle of papers.

"What?!" He glared at them and they did not answer. Spot was getting impatient. "What do you'se want?" He tried not to yell as loud the second time.

The boys looked at each other then at Spot, Swifty nudged Itey to hand him the paper, "Jack's back."

"What're you'se talkin' about?" Spot took the paper and read it. It said how unfair all the work is in the city and how workers were treated unfairly. It talked about the newspaper strike and how it needed more people to succeed. It said to go to the square in Manhattan. "Jack did dis?"

Itey looked at him, "Yeah 'e beat up the Delancy's den got with Denton and David and dey wrote it….so will you come?"

Spot looked at the paper then back up at the boys. He said nothing, but shut the door in their faces. After a minute of standing outside they went back to Manhattan. Spot turned around and noticed everyone in the room. Sneaks was sitting on the table with his arms crossed.

"Strike still on?"

Spot handed Sneaks the paper, "Looks like it." He walked to his chair at the end of the table and sat down. "Looks like we'se ain't sellin' after all."

Sneaks handed the paper to James, "So we'se goin' back?"

"God knows Jack don' desoirve it, but yeah I'se guess we're goin' back." Spot got up and opened the door just to make sure Itey and Swifty were gone. When he opened the door he noticed that they were gone but they left the stack of papers there. "Looks like we'se do 'ave papers to give out."

Spot picked up the papers and put them on the table; he and the boys went upstairs and got dressed as quickly as they could. They all took a small stack of papers and headed out the door to distribute them to everyone on the street.

After they had run out of papers they got everyone they knew to come with them to Manhattan. Almost all the underclass people of Brooklyn headed toward the bridge with them holding their papers.

00000000000

They got in Manhattan along with what looked like the whole city. There were factory workers, newsies, messengers, and anyone else who wanted to end the hard labor of New York. Spot could not believe how many people were there, it took him a while to find Jack, but he did. Everyone was yelling it sounded like an earthquake. Jack and David went inside the world building to talk to Pulitzer and everyone else waited to see what was going to happen. Spot worked his way through the crowds in front of the gates. After a while he saw David and Jack walk out.

"Hey fellas over 'ere!" David came out of the gate and Spot ran up to him. All the boys were around David then Jack ran out. Spot ran up to him, "What happened?" Jack did not say anything but leant down to Lex and whispered something in his ear. Jack put him on his shoulders.

"We beat 'em!"

Everyone broke out in cheers. Spot could not believe Jack had actually done it. Yesterday he turned scab and now he won the strike. The crowd was jumping up and down and cheering. Spot looked over and saw Weasel and the Delancy's leaving the distribution office. Spot wanted to soak the boys but he just smirked and told them to never show their faces there again. All the newsies went over to Denton and noticed a bull carriage pull up.

The bulls let all the refuge kids go and put Snyder in the back. They all laughed, Spot could still not believe everything had worked out. He welcomed Crutchy back and heard him say something about Jack's friend. He looked over and saw Teddy Roosevelt! He could not believe his eyes the governor was right there! Before he knew it Jack was in the carriage leaving town. Spot and the other newsies followed Jack a little ways and said goodbye. Then they heard the bell to sell. They sighed and headed to the distribution office. Spot decided to wait and sell when he got back. He walked with Denton and got away from the crowds. He looked at the Manhattan newsies, they were upset Jack had left, but glad that they had won the strike.

Suddenly cheers were heard again. Everyone looked up and saw Jack and the carriage coming back. They pulled right into the distribution office and Jack got off. Spot smirked; everything seemed to have worked out for everyone. He looked around then walked up to the carriage Roosevelt was in.

"So Mr. Governor, you'se look like you'se could use some company, so if ya'r headin' through Brooklyn then maybe I'se could help ya out."

Roosevelt smiled at him. "Well son as it so happens I am going through Brooklyn so hop on up."

Spot smiled and shook his hand. "Da names Spot Conlon, ya know I'se leader of Brooklyn."

"Really? Well a leader is a very good thing to be, that's a lot of responsibility."

"Yeah, I'se handle it good though."

The carriage left the distribution office and Spot could not help but smile as all the newsies looked at him in dibelief. Sneaks looked up from where he was and noticed Spot. He started to laugh.

"What are ya doin'!?"

Spot saw him in the crowd, "Goin' back to Brooklyn…ya comin'?!"

Sneaks ran up to the carriage and Spot looked at Roosevelt. "Would it be alright if ya took one more?"

Roosevelt eyed Sneaks, "I don't see a problem with that, hop in my boy."

Sneaks smiled and climbed in the carriage. "Wow I've never ridden in a carriage before, it's nice to meet ya Mr. Governor." They shook hands.

Spot smiled, "Dis 'ere is Sneaks, 'e's me second in command."

"Really, well it's very nice to meet both of you."

They talked all the way back to Brooklyn, Roosevelt gave them advice on life and Spot and Sneaks told him all about life as a newsie. He seemed upset about the life they had to lead, and promised to do some more good for the city. The boys thanked him and were very excited that they were sitting with the governor getting a ride back to Brooklyn. Some of the boys had already headed back to Brooklyn and only a few birds had stayed.

When Spot and Sneaks pulled up to the lodging house with Roosevelt the newsies immediately came outside. They could not believe their eyes. Spot and Sneaks waved goodbye to Roosevelt and climbed out of the carriage and walked up to the boys like nothing had happened. The others stood there with their mouths wide open. They asked Spot and Sneaks what was going on. They told them that they won the strike and they asked an old friend for a ride. They could barely contain their laughter. After a while all the newsies got back and they celebrated the good day. Finally they all decided to get to sleep because they had a long day of selling ahead of them.

000000000

**AN: THANK GOD! Hahaha sorry I'm just so happy to be done with the strike! Hope you guys liked it…sorry it was kind of rushed I just didn't want to rewrite the whole end of the movie! And also sorry this took a while to update I've been kind of busy because I get to be an extra in a movie! It excites me…anyway I think the next chapter will kind of take it easy before I get into a pretty good part. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Grim Toads Stupid name sorry

Thank you Smiley94, NewsiesRacetrack88, lilnewsie77, NewsiesSpot88, and Fox Da Newsie for reviewing

**Thank you Smiley94, NewsiesRacetrack88, lilnewsie77, NewsiesSpot88, and Fox Da Newsie for reviewing! **

00000000000

_**Normal POV**_

The newsies woke early the next morning ready to sell. They all needed the money and actually missed selling a little. Spot woke up and made sure everyone was ready to go sell. He went into the bunk room to see most of the boys up and getting ready. Spot looked around and smirked. He was really proud of his boys, it really was because of them the strike worked out, and they are paying what they should for their papers. After everyone was ready they went downstairs and grabbed any food they had. Spot sat down at his chair and decided to get back down to business.

"Okay so it's been a while since we've all sold an' everythin' but nuttin's changed. Now I'se want a couple of boirds in Queens to find out what Grim is up to, Sneaks dat means you. Crow you'se can go with 'em…Cheat, Ritz, I'se want ya to check Harlem an' da Battery. A lot of territories think dat jus' cause we haven't been here dey can move in, an' I'se wanna make sure no one thinks dat…got it?" Everyone nodded, "Good, den lets get to sellin'."

The boys set off to the distribution office. Spot got his papers and set off into the streets. The people seemed to be just as happy the strike was over as they newsies were; they were all saying how hard it had been to find papers lately. Spot sold all of his papers really quick and even had time to get more and sell them.

Before going to the docks, Spot decided to roam the streets of Brooklyn, because he had not been there in what seemed like forever. Nothing had changed in the past couple of weeks, it was still hot and the streets were still crowded, but Spot could not believe how much he missed his home. Something about Brooklyn was just so much better than Manhattan, maybe it was because it belonged to him, or maybe it's just because that was the only real home Spot ever knew. Spot walked around for a little while, got lunch, and decided to go to the docks to check and see if the birds were back yet.

Some the boys were at the docks when Spot arrived, only Ritz was back out of the birds he had sent back. Ritz had went to the Battery and it was all fine over there, he said it seemed like most newsies were just happy the strike was over and did not care much about territory at the moment. Spot figured that would be the case, he really did not care about any other borough than Queens. He wanted Sneaks and Crow to come back soon because he knew something was up with Grim. Spot decided to go for a swim to cool off from the heat; he and the other boys jumped in and enjoyed themselves waiting for everyone else to return.

A few hours later Spot had stopped swimming and decided to sit, watch, and think on his thrown of crates. He could not get Grim off his mind. It seemed like Grim was hinting around about something he was going to do, but Spot could not figure it out, all he knew was he wanted Sneaks back to tell them if anything was going to happen. As if on cue Sneaks and Crow came walking down the docks. Crow had his normal stern expression, but Sneaks looked concerned. Spot jumped down to greet them and find out everything they knew.

"So?"

Sneaks looked at Spot, "So I'se think Grim knows we're watchin' 'em."

"How could 'e know dat?"

"I dunno, but 'e seemed to try not and say anythin' in public today, 'e kept leavin' and goin' places we'se couldn't go, like 'e knew we'se were listenin'…I'se think da only way we're gonna find out anthin' is if we'se put someone on da inside."

Spot was afraid Sneaks was going to say that. If it were any other borough Spot could easily slip a bird amongst them, but since this was Queens and their leader is the ex-second of Brooklyn they did not have anyone to put in. Spot could not find words for this because he really did not know what to do about it. He simply just nodded at Sneaks and went back on his crates.

"_Who can I'se send over to Queens…Grim knows all me boys…I'd have to get someone knew and trust dey ain't a boird for no one. I'se gotta send one of me boys in…it's da only way…I'se gotta send the newsest person I got, one dat most people don't know and wouldn't have recognized from the strike." _ Spot sat and thought for a very long time trying to figure out who to send into Queens. After a long time he still had not decided.

When it was starting to get dark, the boys decided to head back to the lodging house for the night. Spot walked in and sat down at his chair, he called Sneaks over to discuss his bird situation. Sneaks sat down at the corner of the table, closest to Spot.

"I'se can't decide who to send. Queens had to be able to take dem and not get suspicious. Grim can't know 'em, an' dey gotta be tough enough to handle any situation."

Sneaks sat for a moment to think of his options. Everyone else had already gone upstairs, so the boys were free to think out loud. "Thought about Toad?"

"Yeah, but I'se dunno if 'e can handle it."

"'E's only been 'ere a month, 'e stayed here for da strike, 'e's strong enough to handle a tough situation, 'e's been training since 'e got here, and I'se think 'e could get away with it."

Spot was silent for a moment. "If ya really think 'e can handle it, den go tell 'em everythin' dere is to know about it."

Sneaks nodded and went upstairs to tell Toad the news. "I'se hope I ain't makin' a mistake." Spot liked Toad and could see he was quickly gaining trust among them, but he did not want to throw the poor boy into sharks with a blind fold on. Queens was almost as tough as Brooklyn and Grim was good at seeing through people. Spot really did not want a dead boy on his hands anytime soon.

000000000

**Two Days Later**

Today was the day Toad went to join Queens to find out everything Grim had planned. Sneaks, Spot, and every boy was preparing Toad for this job. He seemed like he was ready enough to go in and pose as a Queenie, but Spot was still unsure. After Toad left, Spot went to sell his papers. After he was done he walked around as usual, he grabbed lunch but decided not to go to the docks, but go straight to the lodging house. He still had some things on his mind, and the weird feeling that he was being followed. He just brushed it off as worry for toad and went inside the lodging house to think. As soon as he walked in he realized it that if he was being followed, he just led the guy right to his home.

00000000

**In an Alley**

"See daddy I told you he was still alive, that's him right there in the paper, and there he is right now…he even kept his name."

"Your right sweetie, we finally found the boy that killed Caleb Conlon. I promise you that we won't let him get away this time…"

00000000

**AN: OMG A TWIST! Sorry hahaha I could not help myself. So woot I actually have something interesting planned. If you could not tell this was kind of a filler chapter…sorry about that. I'm in Texas!...so my updating means weren't as quick as I hoped. I will say though that there is going to be a girl character, but! I promise no romance what so ever none! Not even close…so just ignore her if you don't like girl characters ,. Okay Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own Toad yadda yadda yadda I'm sure the names been used w/e he's named after a frog…**


	30. Dey found me

Thank you Smily94, NewsiesSpot88, dazzy-dreamer, NewsiesRacetrakc88, and Fox Da Newsie for reviewing

**Thank you Smily94, NewsiesSpot88, dazzy-dreamer, NewsiesRacetrakc88, and Fox Da Newsie for reviewing! You guys rock!!**

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

It had been two weeks since Toad had went to spy on Queens. Spot decided to keep Toad there until he knew everything they needed to know. He did not want to risk Toad's life. Toad was only to report back if something really important happened, but if not then he was to stay put and blend in for as long as it took. This was Toads first time being a bird in a borough, Grim was quick and Spot knew it, so he did not want Toad to get caught by sneaking around.

The boys were on their way to the distribution office for another long day of selling. Spot always walked behind the boys, usually being the last one to leave the lodging house. But today he was walking slower than usual. Sneaks noticed and slowed down too, letting Spot catch up to him.

"Everythin' all right?"

Spot took a while to respond, "Hmm? Oh yeah I'se fine…jus' watch ya'rself out dere, I'se been getting' a weird feelin' lately."

Sneaks gave Spot a confused look, "Like what?"

"I dunno, like I'se bein' watched or somethin', probably jus' worried 'bout Toad."

"Don' worry about 'em, Is'e been keepin' an eye on 'em. As far as I know Grim is clueless, I'se really don' think 'e knows who Toad is."

"Yeah, dat's good," Spot walked up to the distribution office, got his papers and walked off to sell.

Spot walked down the street like he always did. The headlines were bad and the day was slow, so Spot had to improve the paper a lot. He had sold a few papers when Spot stopped dead in his tracks. He could not believe his eyes, it was someone he had not seen in many, many years. Spot dropped his papers and ran as fast as he could.

00000000

Sour had been working the night shift at the factory, so as soon as he got home he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep. He was having a nice dream until he was woken out of it by the sound of rapid knocking. Sour turned over in his bed and moaned hoping it would stop, but it kept up. He was grumpy and tired and really wanted to soak whoever was behind the door.

"What?!"

"It's Spot, open up."

"Spot dis ain't a good…" Sour opened the door to see a very panicked looking Spot at his doorstep. "What?" Sour was concerned now; he hated seeing Spot like this, because he had seen it too many times before. He motioned for Spot to come in, anxious to know what was wrong. Spot walked in and paced around the room, it was starting to make Sour dizzy. "Would ya jus' tell what's wrong?!"

Spot stopped and sat down in a chair. He was shaking a little. "Dey found me…"

Sour did not know who Spot was talking about, but he did know it had to do with his past. "Who did?"

Spot looked up at Sour who was now sitting on his bed. "You remember when ya asked if I'se had any family?"

"Yeah you said you had an' uncle." Sour could not forget that day, the day Spot told him everything. That was the day Sour swore to protect Spot, and he intended on keeping that promise.

"I'se actually thought it was me fadder at foirst, but den I saw her an' I'se knew it was dem." Spot was not making much sense and he knew it. He looked up at Sour who was trying to understand who Spot was talking about. "Me uncle, an' cousin Pearl, dey found me."

"What? Where? Did dey see you?" Sour did not want to believe it was happening; he was always worried this day would come. But why now? After all the years why would they come looking now? Sour did not want to admit it, but he had some doubts of Spots encounter. Sometimes if he was stressed or something Spot would see things that were not there, people especially. He wanted to believe Spot though and would until the whole thing was over.

"Jus' now when I was sellin' papes on da street. I'se don' think dey saw me, but dey wouldn't be in Brooklyn if dey didn't know."

"Are ya sure it was dem? Dat was years ago Spot maybe you jus' thought ya saw dem. Remember when ya kept seein' ya'r dad, maybe dis is like dat."

"No…" Spot answered quickly, "I'se know for sure it was dem. She was wearin' me mom's pearl necklace, dat's why dey called her dat , Pearl, because she never took it off. Me dad loved her more den 'e ever loved me. I'se can't forget deir faces, me uncle looks jus' like me dad. And her, all those times she helped beat me."

"How old is Pearl?"

"She was fifteen when I'se left, so she'd be 24 now."

"Why didn't ya every tell me about her?"

"'Cause I'se didn't want ya to know I ever got beat by a goil" He smirked a little and so did Sour.

"What do ya think dey'll do?"

"I'se think dey've been following me for a couple of weeks now, dey prolly wanted to make sure I was me. Sour if dey tell anyone, den I'm dead."

"Okay…Okay jus' calm down we'll figure somethin' out."

"I'se scared Sour."

"It's okay I'se won't let nuttin' happen to ya okay?"

"Yeah I'se know."

"Spot, I'se sure dey're jus' here for somethin' else. You've been stressed a lot lately and maybe you jus' over reacted. There is no way anyone but me knows about ya. Jus' stay here for a awhile den head back to da lodgin' house. Make sure you ain't bein' followed or nuttin'. I'se sure dis is nuttin'."

"Yeah, yeah I'se sure ya'r right, I'se jus' get real worried sometimes."

"I know, It'll be fine."

Spot stayed for a few more hours. Sour was asleep again so Spot decided to go back. He did not want to bother Sour, so he left without saying anything. If he would have known what was to come, then maybe he would have stayed a bit longer.

Spot headed back to the lodging house cautious of his surrounding's. It was late afternoon so a lot of people were on the streets. He was almost home when he saw Peal standing just ahead of him. Spot started to back away to run, but stopped when he thought he saw his father. The man grabbed him and Spot realized who it was. His uncle had him not his father. Before Spot knew it he was being dragged into an alley. Usually Spot would be trying his hardest to fight, but he was in somewhat of a shock. Pearl looked at him and smiled.

"It was hard trackin' you down. We thought all along it was you that killed Uncle Caleb. Then I saw this paper a while back, an' I knew right away it was you. Wouldn't have believed it though if it wasn't for you name, Spot Conlon, honestly how stupid is that! Probably wouldn't have found ya if you would've changed names before. Oh well we have you now." She laughed and Spot tried to lunge at her.

Spot knew from the start he should have changed his name, but that was all he had. He tried fighting his uncle but it was no use. He was strong and Spot felt weak around his past, like he was helpless again. His uncle started beating him saying things about Spot's father, but it was all just a blur to him. The last thing Spot saw was a boot coming at his head."

00000000

**AN: Wow intense stuff! But what is going to happen to Spot? And what about Toad and the others? Dun dun duhhhhh….find out next time on Spot Story!! Sorry I'm tired hahaha I go to bed now…Sorry the chapter was a bit short. I wrote it on paper first which usually makes it shorter. **

**Disclaimer: I own Pearl and the Uncle…he doesn't have a name…but I own his sole!! Well not really technically just the idea of his sole, but whatever. Is that how you spell sole? Hmm….I guess so…Thanks for reading everyone!**


	31. Family Reunion

Thank you dazzy-dreamer, NewsiesSpot88, Fox Da Newsie, NewsiesRacetrack88, and Smily94 for reviewing

**Thank you dazzy-dreamer, NewsiesSpot88, Fox Da Newsie, NewsiesRacetrack88, and Smily94 for reviewing!!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Sneaks went to the docks after he was done selling. It was still summer so the weather was hot. He wanted nothing more but to take a swim in the river. When he got there he did not expect to see Spot, because he always stayed out late. He had not given the birds any orders that morning so Sneaks decided to take advantage of this. He had checked on Toad the day before so he really did not need to do any more spying on anyone, which he liked. As the day went on more and more boys showed up at the docks. The sun was setting and everyone was heading back to the lodging house, but Spot still had not made showed up. Usually this would not concern Sneaks, but from the way Spot was acting that morning he was starting to get a bit worried. He asked the other boys when they saw him last and they all said that morning. Sneaks could not help but think that Spot was in trouble.

Everyone but Sneaks had been asleep for hours, the longer and longer it took for Spot to return the more anxious Sneaks felt. He decided he would leave and go look for Spot. He woke up James and told him he was leaving and if he was not back by morning he should not worry. James nodded and went back to sleep. Sneaks searched the streets of Brooklyn but found no one. The streets seemed dead. He decided that in the morning he would search the other boroughs; he just could not shake the feeling that Spot needed help. This was the same feeling he had the night Grim almost killed Spot and it scared him.

0000000000

"Come on, wake up…Spotty boy….wake up!"

Spot felt something hard hit him across his face and know him out of unconsciousness. He tried opening his eyes but everything was blurry, he could here voices but could not make them out. Everything was fuzzy; he could not remember what happened or where he was. He felt another slap across the face and his vision started to clear. Sitting in front of him was Pearl. Suddenly he remembered everything including the beating he got from his uncle and dear cousin. He was glad though because as the pain came in it did not feel that bad. Once he had snapped out of his thoughts Spot lunged at Pearl who laughed. He realized he was tied up, then looked around. He concluded that he was in the basement of his uncle's house tied to a wooden pole in the middle of the room. He noticed his uncle come out of the shadows, it brought back bad memories that Spot had worked so hard to block.

"Well, well looks like someone has gotten braver in the last few years…we can change that." He came closer to Spot and knelt down beside him. "Ya like the house? It was the only good thing that came out of Caleb's death…turns out he has some money in the bank and a letter leaving everything to us…even you. He said that I should take care of you just the way he would. You killed him didn't you?"

Spot glared at him, he was not going to tell them anything. He could not admit that he killed his father no matter what. Either way they would kill him so he did not see how it would matter one way or the other. Spot had to try and fight to get out of there, if he could escape his father, then he could escape these two. He spit in his uncles face instead of answering.

Spot's uncle grabbed his hair and pulling his head closer to him. "I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you boy, we know you killed him and we'll get ya to admit one way or the other. You deserve nothing less but a slow and painful death, just like the one you gave my brother." He let go of Spot's hair and got up. "You know when Pearl showed me this paper I decided to start asking questions. Found a cop that was there the night you started that fire, he lives in Manhattan now. Said that you were just there and got released from the refuge, but don't worry I didn't tell him you were a murderer, I didn't want the cops to get in the way of my fun." He walked upstairs and Pearl followed.

"See you later Spotty." She barked and then laughed all the way up the stairs.

Spot tried his best to untie the ropes, but it was no use. He was stuck there. He knew that in a few days Sour and Sneaks would start looking for him, he just hoped he would still be alive by then. The hours passed and he struggled to think of a plan. He assumed Pearl and his uncle went to bed so he had till morning to try and escape.

0000000000

Sneaks went back to the lodging house that night to make sure he was there when the boys got up. He was not going to tell them about his thoughts on Spot unless they needed to know. After everyone was up he headed to the distribution office, he only bought half as many papers as usual, so he would have more time to look. As he sold he checked the streets again for any sign of Spot and again he came up with nothing. After he was done selling he checked the other boroughs and asked around a little. No one had seen Spot for a long time. The day was coming to an end and Sneaks was getting more worried. He knew something happened but he could not figure out what.

Though he did not want to, Sneaks decided he should find Sour and see if he knew anything about Spot. He went to Sour's apartment, but no one was home. He knew this meant either he was working or was out somewhere; he guessed working and headed off to the factory. If he stayed outside long enough he would have to catch Sour either coming home or going on break. He waited outside for hours until finally a group of tired workers came out on their break.

"Sour!"

Sour turned around and immediately thought of Spot, he knew something was wrong. He walked up to Sneaks, "What?"

"Spot's missin'." Sour sighed, "When did ya last see 'em?"

"Yesterday, 'e was worried his uncle found 'em." Sour tried to stop himself on saying the last part, but accidentally let it slip. He was the only one that knew anything about Spot's past and he knew Spot would want it to stay that way.

"He's got family?"

"Yeah, but don' let 'em know you know now okay, besides dey're da kind of family dat want 'em dead."

Sneaks knew not to press the subject any further, Spot never spoke of his past and he was sure there was good reason for it. "So where would dey take 'em, if dey found 'em?"

"I dunno, I don't even know who his uncle is."

"What should we do den, I've looked every where an' dere's been no sign."

"Okay, I get off in a few hours, meet back here den. If ya find somethin' come get me."

"Okay." Sneaks headed back to the lodging house, he wanted to try and get some sleep because he had a bad feeling finding Spot would be hard work.

Sour went back inside the factory. He could barely concentrate on his work. He should have listened to Spot before and walked him back to the lodging house. He felt guilty about the whole thing. It was his fault that Spot could be dead somewhere or with his uncle and cousin or both. Who knows what kind of revenge they would want from the past ten years. He was supposed to protect Spot no matter what and he didn't. He had to find him no matter what it took.

000000000

**AN: Okay so I hope that satisfies you guys for a while! If you have not already noticed I am going to skip around a bit with the Spot and Sneaks/Sour stuff…So they are on different times…kind of like a soap opera where they have a scene then three days later only a couple minutes has passed while all this other stuff is happening on other parts…wow I think I just confused myself…anyway thanks for reading!! It might be a while until the next chapter because I really have no clue what's going to happen! Oh fun non planning hahaha…**


	32. Another Closet

**Thank you Dazzy-Dreamer, Fox Da Newsie, AdrenalineRush, NewsiesSpot88, NewsiesRacetrack88, Smiley94, lilnewsie77, Sketching recklessly, and Spot Lover for reviewing! Most reviews in a chapter so far thanks!!**

**Warning! There will be some slight Spot torture, sorry guys! But it needs to be in here…I will try not to make anything too bad! **

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

It was morning now and Spot still had not given up on his attempted escape. His wrists felt raw from trying to untie the ropes, but he did not care, he was determined to get out of there. It seemed after all the hours of trying Spot still had not done anything to the ropes. He stopped trying when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Spot's Uncle and cousin appeared in front of him.

Pearl laughed at the sight of him, "Have a good night?" She walked behind him and knelt down. "You were right father; he did try to untie the ropes and didn't stop even after he bled." She crept right in Spot's ear, "We must have you scared pretty bad." Spot tried to hit her with his shoulder but Pearl dodged it and laughed.

Spot's Uncle walked closer to him. "I guess ya still aren't gonna confess are ya?" Spot was silent. "Fine then we get to have some fun…" He gave Spot a sharp kick in the ribs. Spot bit his lip in pain and glared up at his Uncle.

Spot looked over at Pearl who was wrapping her pearl necklace around her hand. A flash of memories went through Spot's mind. When they were younger she often did this making the punches hurt more. She punched Spot hard in the jaw. This is when the real beating began. They both started kicking, slapping, and punching Spot until he could not move. Then they untied him and beat him more. Yelling at him the whole time to confess that he killed his father. It crossed his mind more than once to confess, but he knew if he did they would beat him harder and probably kill him. At least this way he still had a chance.

His eyes were barely opened, he could not see what was going on, but he knew what was about to happen as soon as he felt his shirt being taken off. A loud noise whipped through the air and Spot felt stinging on his back. His uncle was beating him with a belt. They were laughing at him now because he finally started to scream in pain. He could not handle it anymore. He tried crawling away, but it was no use. Pearl stomped on his wrist and he heard it pop, she broke it. Spot's whole body shook he could barely register what was going on. Spot's uncle grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up a little.

"Ready to confess yet?" Spot again was silent. His Uncle threw him down hard and walked away. He came back with Pearl and they sat down next to him.

He grabbed Spot's hand gripping hard, Spot winced in pain. Suddenly he felt heat on the bottom of his hand. Spot managed to open his eyes to see his only remaining family holding a candle under his hand. He tried to pull it away, but he was too weak and his Uncle's grip was too strong. He could not help but to cry now, it hurt so badly and the smell was horrible.

"P-please stop…" Spot hated begging and his voice sounded so foreign to him, like he was a child again.

"Is that was Caleb said when you burnt the house down? As you watched him burn?! Now ya know how it feels to be burned and it's not going to stop until you tell the truth!"

Spot wanted so badly to scream at them that he did it, he killed his father, but he knew they would kill him. So he let them continue and thankfully after a while they stopped. He only knew the flame was gone because he watched it, but the pain was still the same. Spot's Uncle kicked him over on his back.

"Pathetic…what's that?" He knelt down and looked at the key around Spot's neck. "You kept it after all this time? Why? Do you miss where you slept? Well I can help with that." Spot's Uncle picked him up and dragged him over to the side of the stairs. "Your in luck, there's a nice small closet here just for you. It's empty and everything, maybe a few days in there will change your mind." His Uncle opened the door and threw Spot in closing the door and locking it.

Spot laid on the floor, he did his best to crawl up in the corner, it was just like old times. It was cold, dark, and cramped. He was in so much pain he could not stand it. All he wanted to do was get out of there, but he could not think of how. He had to sit and wait for either a miracle or death.

0000000000

As soon as Sour left the factory he ran to the lodging house. All he could think about was getting Spot back. The sun was about to rise and the newsies would be up soon. Sour did not want them to know that Spot was taken, but he knew he would have no choice but to tell them. They would not be able to lie about where Spot was. Sour rushed through the door and went upstairs. He went to Sneaks and woke him up.

Sneaks woke up and saw Sour standing over him. He forgot all about Spot for a second, and then it all came back to him. Their leader was gone, taken for whatever reason, and who knew what was happening to him. They did not say anything to each other, Sneaks just got up and got dressed, then headed downstairs. The other boys started to stir and eventually made their way down stairs. All of them knew something was wrong when they saw Sour and Sneak, but no Spot. Crow was the first to speak for the group.

"Is Spot alright?"

Sour looked up at him and the boys. "Spot got taken a couple days ago, it don't matter who did it just dat it happened. I'se dunno what da guy looks like or nuttin' but I might have an idea of where he might be."

Everyone looked at him with the same expression of "where" on their face. Crow spoke again. "Where do ya think 'e is?"

Sour sighed, "Queens." They all looked at him thinking the same thing, Grim, Sour noticed that this was their thoughts and quickly confirmed that for once this was not a plot from Queens. "No it wasn't Grim, it was an adult an' a goil named Pearl. I'se dunno nuttin' about dem cept she wears a pearl necklace. I'se know dat don' narrow it down much, but it's somethin'. Now where gonna have to be careful lookin' for 'em. We'se don' want a war with Queens right now."

Sneaks cut in, "An' we'se don' wanna expose Toad, so we'se send boirds out lookin' for dis goil and den we'se go in at night."

Ritz was the one to speak this time, "Dat's it? Ain't dat a little long to wait, if Spot got taken a couple days ago, don' ya think we'se should go now. I mean why wait for da goil, can' we jus' go in an' start breakin' down doors or somethin'?"

Sour looked at him, he did not want to wait either but it seemed that was all they could do. "We'se can't risk it. If we'se get taken in by da bulls den dere's no way we'se can find 'em. We'se gotta stay calm and do it dis way."

They all agreed and waited for Sour and Sneaks to give the orders on who should go where. They sent some boys to other boroughs just to be safe. They all hated being in the dark about why Spot would be in Queens if it did not have to do with Grim, but they still did what they were told. Sour hated not being able to tell them why, but it was bad enough Sneaks knew about Spot's uncle. All of them went out trying to find Spot; they could not just sit and wait to find out about their leader.

0000000000

**AN: Okay sorry it took so long to update, I have been pretty busy lately. I think I know how this whole part will turn out so hopefully I will update sooner next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who is reading! Keep it up! Oh and sorry for so much Spot torture…I'm kind of morbid haha (that's an understatement) so I can't really help it…**


	33. Still Missing

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, spotlover, AdrenalineRush, Smiley94, NewsiesSpot88, NewsiesRacetrack88 (If you guess this I will be really surprised!), and xkookypandax (even though it wasn't for the last chapter!) for reviewing! **

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

It had been four days since Spot was taken and there was still no sign of him. The birds went out and came back every day with no new information. As each hour passed Sour got more anxious. He blamed himself for everything and did not know what to do anymore. He was sick of sitting in silence and waiting; they had looked everywhere but never even heard a mention of Spot's name. All the boys were at the docks waiting for the birds to return after their constant searches. Sneaks had gone to Queens early that morning and was coming back, hours later, with the same blank expression as all the newsies shared. Sour knew this meant he had found nothing, again.

Sour could not take it; he got up and stormed off the docks. He walked down the streets of Brooklyn hoping to find anything that could help him find Spot. He was so mad that he let this happen, he wanted to soak someone or scream, anything to let his anger out. He kept walking when he stopped dead in his tracks. He was looking at the girl Spot described to him as his cousin Pearl, at least he hoped so. She had long, brown curly hair and a pearl necklace on. It had to be her, he just knew it. He walked closer to her and noticed she had a black eye. It had to be from Spot. He wanted to tackle her to the ground and start interrogating her, but there were too many people around so he decided to use his charm instead.

"How'd ya get dat shiner?"

She looked at him then made an evil face like she was remembering what happened. "Oh…just a stupid dog I used to have."

"_Spot! It has to be him…please let 'em be okay." _"Well ya still look beautiful. Did ya say a dog ya used to have did dat?"

She smiled from the compliment, "Yeah he…well let's just say I don't have to worry about him no more."

"Why's dat?"

"You sure do ask a lotta questions you know."

"Sorry I-I jus' never seen someone like you around, an' I wanted to get to know ya better. Da names Sour." He held his hand out.

She smiled and shook his hand, "Pearl."

Sour wanted to break her hand but he controlled himself. He did not want to play this game anymore, guessing what happened to Spot. "So where ya headed?"

"Queens."

"I knows a shortcut, come on." He led her into the first alley he could find and stopped to face her.

"Okay where is he?"

"Where's who?" Pearl figured out Sour was connected to Spot the minute he walked up to her.

"Spot."

"Spot? I don't know any Spot."

He pinned up against the wall, "Don' play dumb with me, I'se know ya know where he is, so ya'r gonna tell me or…"

"Or what? Ya'll hit me? Alls I gotta do is scream and people will come runnin'. I can get you put in jail very easily, so I suggest you let me go!"

Sour let go of her and took a step back. "Where is he?"

"Like I said before I don't have to worry about him no more."

"Why?"

"He was being a bad dog, so father taught him a lesson. I think it was good one too, taught him to stop breathing. Poor little Spotty laid dead on the floor for such a long time." She gave an evil grin.

"No ya'r lying, why would ya come here if he's dead?"

"To tell you, I know he was leader here, so I assumed you wouldn't want to waste anymore time looking for him…Might want to get him a replacement."

Sour shook his head, no this can't be right, he stayed silent for a while. What this girl was telling him it could not be true. Spot Conlon could not be dead. "What'd ya do with 'em?"

She laughed, "Put him where he belonged…with the rats. At least they got a nice meal." With that she left.

Sour did nothing to stop her, he did nothing at all. He just stood and stared. Spot, his Spot, the boy he raised, trained, protected was dead and it was his fault. Sour could not breathe anymore, he could not think, he just sank down on the ground and cried. Between sobs he cursed himself. How could he let this happen, he wasn't there for Spot when he needed him. Why couldn't he have found him before… "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Spot! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I'se tried to find ya I did, but…I'm sorry." He stayed in the alley for a long time, then finally got up and walked back to the lodging house.

Sour walked in to find all the boys sitting in the main room. When they saw his tear streaked face they panicked. Sneaks stood up and walked up to Sour. He knew the answer to the question he was about to ask, but he had to be sure. "What happened?"

Sour shook his head, "Spot's gone…I'se found one of dem an' dey told me."

"Are ya sure?"

Sour looked at him, "Yes, no, I'se dunno. If he got away he'd come here or get a message to us."

Sneaks and Sour both sat down, everyone was in shock. They could not believe their leader was dead. They did not know what to do anymore. They just sat and stared.

0000000000

**One Day Earlier**

Spot sat curled up in the corner of the closet. He had lost track of time, but no one had come down to the basement since he was thrown in there. His whole body ached; he was fading in and out of consciousness. All he could think about was getting out of there. He knew he was going to die sooner or later, he hoped later. Though he was in a lot of pain Spot wanted to live, he wanted to have a chance out of this hell hole. It seemed though that it was not going to happen. All of sudden Spot started hearing a voice in his head, a voice from Sour, his only real family.

"_Spot ya don' gotta be scared of nuttin' no more. Ya'r da king of Brooklyn now, everyone is scared of ya, and respect ya. Ya'r one of da strongest kids I know, an' ya'r a great fighter. Ya don' gotta let anyone tell ya what to do again. Ya'r better den all of dem."_

Spot was not sure if what he was hearing was a dream, or if he was just going crazy. Sour was right though. He was the king of Brooklyn, it is his city. He built up that fear that respect, and now he was cowering in a corner like old times. "Pathetic." Spot hated being like this, it brought back too many bad memories and they all had to stop right then and there.

Taking a deep breath Spot prepared himself for what he was about to do. He had been in pain before and ignored it, he could ignore it now. With his good hand Spot griped the wall and dragged himself up. He could barely stand but he did not care, he had to get out of there. He walked closer to the door, took another deep breath, and kicked the door as hard as he could. He got it the first time unlike past window experiences. He fell on the ground moaning in pain. Spot got up and walked to the stairs, he was happy to find a banister there to help him. He gripped it and slowly went up the stairs.

Once at the top Spot was very happy to not find his Uncle and cousin around. He knew they were there but he did not know where. He looked around for an exit and finally found one; of course it was through the kitchen where Pearl was standing. He tried to walk in there without her noticing but she did.

"How did you?" She walked closer to him to grab him, but Spot punched her in the face as hard as he could, she fell on the ground.

Spot looked around the kitchen and saw a knife sitting on the counter; he picked it up and started walking closer to the door. Spot's Uncle came into the kitchen to find Spot standing there. Spot quickly went to Pearl and grabbed her by the hair. He halfway used her to stand, but held the knife against her throat.

"Try anythin' an' I'se slit her throat."

Spot's uncle glared at him, Pearl tried to wiggle out of Spot's grip but she was too scared he was going to kill her. "Boy…ya'r gonna let her go now!"

"No! I'se walkin' outta here right now, an' ya'r not gonna do anythin' to stop me. An' if ya try and come after me ya'll have over a hundred boys all after you. If ya so much as even come into Brooklyn again I'se I'll make sure it's da last thing ya'll ever do. No bull in dis city is gonna let ya walk after what ya did to me. Ya stay away from me an' I'se 'ill forget ya ever existed. Got it?! I'm done havin' me own flesh do dis to me. I'se never did nuttin'." Spot had no idea how he was able to stand there and threaten this man, but he did.

Spot's Uncle continued to glare, "Fine! You're not worth it anyway, but if I see ya anywhere around here then I'll kill ya."

Spot did not care about that as long as he could get out of there and quickly. He started to walk toward the door with Pearl. He opened it, threw her down, and ran. Spot was not sure how he was doing this after the beating he received, but he was not thinking just doing. He dropped the knife somewhere along the road. After running to the point he could run anymore Spot realized he had no clue where he was. He did not know Queens very well and did not know where his Uncle and cousin lived. Stopping was not good for Spot, after he was safe from his "family" he started to feel all the pain again. Spot started feeling dizzy and collapsed unconscious in an alley. He really hated alleys; at least he was safe from his family and certain Queens newsies that might finish him off. Hopefully someone who could help him would find him soon. One good thing was that the great Spot Conlon was still living.

000000000

**AN: hahaha okay sorry I know I was really, mean but I didn't kill him! I just made you think I did. That Pearl is a dirty liar. I swear though I almost cried writing the part with Sour it was really depressing...but he should be happy soon…hopefully, unless no one ever finds Spot…oh wait someone has too…hopefully not Grim though, that would be double torture…the question is am I that mean? Hmm…maybe…anyway I really liked this chapter hope no one is too mad haha thanks everyone!! **


	34. Mixed Feelings

**Thank you lilnewsie77, NewsiesSpot88, spotlover, Adrenalinerush, JuCizo, and sketching recklessly for reviewing!**

**Sorry this took me so long! My cat ran away and I had to go find him, so that postponed the story a bit. But he is back now so hopefully I can stay on track! Oh and just a reminder Spot is alive but the Newsies still do not know it! **

000000000

_**Normal POV**_

**Brooklyn Lodging House**

No one slept that night and everyone was silent. Sour could not take being in the room anymore, he went up to the roof to try and ease his mind. He sat there for a long time thinking about Spot, he still blamed himself and always would. Sneaks eventually joined Sour; he still had not completely registered what had happened. They both sat in silence for a while until Sour decided to say something.

"Brooklyn's yours now…ya gotta take care of it, of everyone."

Sneaks shook his head, "Jeez, I'se can't even think about dat right now…Sour…dis ain't ya'r fault ya know."

"It is…I'se couldn't protect 'em…like I promised. I'se shoulda kept a better watch on 'em…believed 'em more when he said he saw dem. I'se coulda walked 'em back, made sure…he was okay."

"Sour blaming ya'rself ain't gonna bring 'em back. Ya'r supposed to be tough Sour…look at ya…feeling sorry for ya'rself. Dat ain't how da old Sour woulda acted. When you were leader if dis happened ya woulda killed dem…tracked dem down and made dem pay. But look at ya…ya let her go! So ya know maybe dis is ya'r fault Sour…ya'r fault cause ya went soft…you disgust me." Sneaks spit near Sour.

Sour glared at Sneaks, he deserved that he knew it, but how could Sneaks say that. He knew he was mad, but he went too far. "Ya think I'se gone soft? Ya think I'se shoulda killed her!? Ya weren't dere Sneaks ya don't know how it happened."

"I'se can guess. Ya let her walk, didn't even think to follow her back!"

"Shut up!"

"Why?! What are ya gonna do about it huh!?"

Sour snapped he dived at Sneaks and tackled him to the ground. The two boys were fighting yelling at each other. They were both so upset about Spot they could not take the silence. Instincts took over and anger erupted. All they wanted now was to kill the other. Suddenly Crow came up on the roof and ran up to the boys.

"Hey! Hey! Stop! I'se gotta tell ya somethin'!" Crow did his best to pull the two boys apart, they both glared at him.

"What?!"

"Toad's back…ya'r gonna want to see 'em." They headed back down the roof.

Sneaks stopped Crow, "What'd he find out?"

"Ya'r gonna have to see for ya'rselves."

000000000

**Queens**

Toad had been at the Queens lodging house for three weeks and found out everything he needed to know. Tonight was the night he was going to go back to Brooklyn. He had been trying to figure out a way to leave without them knowing for a long time and tonight was the night. Every night Grim made one Newsie stay awake and keep watch on Queens. He was paranoid that he was going to get attacked so he always wanted to be careful. Grim had finally picked Toad to keep watch that night, which is what he had been waiting for. After everyone was asleep Toad snuck out. He walked around Queens for a little while just to make sure he was not being followed. Toad walked by an alley thinking nothing of it until he heard a groan. He stopped and took a couple of steps back, trying to see inside the small pathway. He saw a figure but could not tell who it was; he decided to find out.

Stepping closer to the figure Toad noticed something that was all too familiar. _"That cane…that's Spot's but what is this guy doin' with it…wait!" _"Spot!" Toad knelt down to the boys side and tried to help him up.

Spot jumped at the sound of his own name, he did not even notice anyone standing there until he felt hand on him. "Get off me!" He shoved the person away the best he could.

"Spot! It's okay. It's me…Toad…" He had not thought about why Spot would be there, but he started to notice how bad he looked, he had been beaten and left for dead, but by who?

Finally Spot figured out who it was. "Toad? What are ya doin' 'ere? Grim ain't with ya is he?"

"No, I was goin' back when I found ya. Are ya okay? What happened? How long have ya been here?"

"It don't matter what happened, I've been 'ere since last night. I'se guess I passed out an' woke up sometime in da evenin' today. I'se had to wait to try and leave till now cause I didn't wanna run into more trouble."

"Come on I'll help ya get back to da lodgin' house."

As Toad was helping Spot, Spot was trying to take his mind off the pain. "So ya find anythin' out about Grim?"

"Yeah, but ya don't need to worry 'bout it yet. We'se need to get ya back and have James look at ya."

Toad and Spot struggled the whole way to the lodging house. Spot could barely walk and Toad could barely keep Spot up. Finally they reached the lodging house, when they walked in everyone looked like they had just seen a ghost. No one moved from where they were sitting they just stared.

"Uhh…little help here…" Toad was struggling keeping Spot standing. Ritz shook out of his trance and helped Spot sit down. "Jeez ya all looked like someone died or somethin'…wait, did someone die?"

Crow got up from where he was sitting, "We'se thought so." He walked up the stairs.

James got up and starting looking at Spot's wounds. Everyone wanted to start asking questions but they knew better, especially when Spot was hurt. A couple minutes later Crow, Sour, and Sneaks walked down the stairs and into the room, they looked like they had been fighting. They both stopped and looked at Spot in the same way everyone else did. Toad was still confused. Sour ran up to Spot and hugged him tightly.

"Ow! Sour I'se glad to see ya too, but get off me!" Sour was speechless all he could do was stare. "What is it with all of ya? I'se know I was gone for awhile but, I've been gone longer before, maybe not hurt dis bad but…"

Sneaks walked up to Spot, "We'se thought you were dead Spot…"

"What? Why…"

Sour looked at him, "Pearl."

Spot shook his head, "Of course."

James coughed a bit to get attention, "Umm…I don't wanna interrupt but Spot ya really need lie down. You're hurt bad."

Spot realized how much everything did hurt and that everyone else could tell. He did not get a chance to get his shirt back, so they could all see the belt marks, cuts, bruises, and burns all over his body. Sour, Sneaks, and James helped get Spot to his room. As they walked up the boys still stayed downstairs.

Spot turned to look at the boys before going upstairs, "I still expect everyone to sell tomorrow…" After hearing that everyone went upstairs to the bunk room.

Spot sat on his bed and was happy to finally be home. James took a better look at him and did everything he could. His wrist was the worse. James made a splint for it. "That's all I can really do. You need rest." Spot nodded and James left the room.

Sour and Sneaks looked at Spot, "I don't wanna talk about it now okay…Just let me get some sleep."

Sour looked at Spot, "I'se sorry 'bout all dis Spot, I'm glad ya'r alive." The boys left the room and sat right outside the door in silence, they did not want to leave Spot.

Spot sat in bed trying to get to sleep; he was not as scared as he figured he would be. No nightmares or thoughts of his Uncle and cousin coming for him. He felt like everything was going to be okay for awhile, something Spot liked. He knew Sour and Sneaks felt bad about what had happened and wanted to know exactly what did happen, but he really did not want to talk about it for a while. Now he just wanted to sleep and forgot about everything.

0000000000

**AN: Okay! Hope you like it! Now the story is coming kind of close to its end so I want to know! What do you guys want to see happen? If there is anything about Spot's life you wish to know about or anything let me know and I will try to fit it in! Thanks so much everyone!**


	35. Back Home

**Thank you NewsiesRacetrack88, lilnewsie77, spotlover, Fox Da Newsie, NewsiesSpot88, and AdrenalineRush for reviewing!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot woke up very late the next day, sore and still tired. Sour was sitting on the chair in the corner; Spot knew he had not slept since his return. All the other boys were out selling except for Toad who stayed in case Queens went looking for him and to tell Spot about Grim. Surprisingly Spot did not feel as bad as he thought he would. He hurt all over, but besides his wrist and hand, he did not hurt as bad as beatings he had experienced before. For once Spot was actually starving and could not wait to get food in him again. Sour started to notice Spot waking up and immediately walked over to him.

"How ya feelin'?" Sour looked worried; Spot must have looked a lot worse than he felt.

"Bad, but not that bad, me wrist is killin' me besides that though it's nothin' new."

"Spot I-I'm sorry I couldn't find ya, that I didn't believe ya. Dis is all my fault."

Spot did blame Sour a little for what happened, but he knew how bad Sour felt about the whole thing, he could not just let him feel guilty for the rest of his life. "Sour dis ain't ya'r fault, it's all because of me stupid uncle he did dis, not you…quit blaming ya'rself."

Sour nodded, "Ya hungry?"

"Starvin'"

"Okay I'll find somethin'…oh and Toad has some stuff on Grim ya'r gonna want to know about. I'll send 'em in."

"Yeah okay."

Toad walked in Spot's room looking nervous as he usually did around Spot. "How ya doin'?"

"Better, I probably woulda been dead if it weren't for you…Thanks." Toad managed to give Spot a smile. "So what'd ya find out?"

Toad sighed, "Grim's only been a newsie as a cover lately, he found his way into a gang…the O'Malley's…He's been working for dem a long time and is gonna quite being a newsie soon so he can permanently be in da group. Da whole time I was dere he wouldn't quite talkin' about revenge against Brooklyn. He might be plannin' something on his own, but he hasn't gave orders on nothin' yet."

Spot glared, he knew something had been up with Grim. The boy was way too old to be selling papers, he had really been using it as a cover to work for the O'Malley's. They are a nasty bunch of guys, they will do anything if they get something out of it, and when it comes to revenge they can be brutal. If Grim convinced them that the Brooklyn newsies should be dealt with, they would be goners for sure.

"Ya sure about all dat?"

"Positive."

"Okay, good work." Rage engulfed Spot, all he wanted to do was to go to Queens and kill Grim, but he could barely walk so that was out of the question. A few minutes later Sour walked in with some food. He set in down on the table next to Spot's bed. Spot looked at him, "I'se hate dis."

"What's da story with Grim?"

"Workin' with da O'Malley's."

Sour shook his head, "I always had a feelin' he would join a gang…can't believe he actually did it, won't be long till he comes after Brooklyn."

"I'se hate dis! Dis bed rest stuff happens too often with me."

"We'll deal with it…later…now you need to eat and get some rest."

"Okay mom…Hey aren't you supposed to be workin'?"

"Night shift."

"Den you should be gettin' some sleep, I'se know ya haven't slept in a long time."

"Ha…who's da mom now?"

They laughed a bit and talked. Spot eventually convinced Sour that he could leave, that he was tired and would go to sleep soon and that Toad was there if he needed something. After a long time of convincing, Sour finally left to get some sleep. Spot fell asleep after Sour left, his whole body hurt and he wanted to forget about the pain. He hoped he would not hurt so much in his dreams.

0000000000

A couple weeks had passed and Spot was feeling a lot better. His wrist still hurt pretty badly, but that did not stop him from selling or trying to find out more about Grim. He heard a rumor that Grim had stopped selling and was not sleeping at the Queen's lodging house. Spot did not like this so he sat up birds on the Queens border and told them that anyone who stepped one foot into Brooklyn was to be taken straight to him. After a couple of days Cheat and Crow came back with a Queens newsie, Spot told them to take him down to the sewers.

"Where's Grim?"

Cheat and Crow were holding the Queens boy, "I dunno what ya'r talkin' about?"

Spot punched the boy in the face, "Ya know just cause I'se got a broken wrist don't mean I still can't punch. Now tell me where Grim is?"

The boy spit at Spot, with his good hand Spot hit the boy with his cane. Cheat and Crow dropped the boy and Spot continued to hit him. In between kicks he spoke. "Tell…Me…Where…He…Is!" Spot finally stopped and realized that the boy was not going to talk.

"Gotcha scared huh?"

Spot glared at the boy and kicked him hard in the ribs, "Take 'em back." Spot knelt down and grabbed the boys face. "Dis never happened…" Spot started back for the lodging house.

Spot walked in and sat down in his chair, Sneaks was already sitting at the table. He noticed the concerning look on Spot's face and his bloody hand. "Tough day?"

Spot glanced at Sneaks, "Queens won't talk about Grim….He's definitely gone, but dey won't say where."

"Don't worry 'bout it we'll know if he's plannin' somethin' until den he won't do anythin'."

"Yeah I'm sure ya'r right."

0000000000

**AN: So sorry this was a short crappy chapter that took so long to make. I was reading more than writing, then I got stomach flu and writers block….but now I'm better and hope for ideas because I can't think of any filler chapters which means this story will probably only have about two chapters left!!…Any ways thanks everyone for reading so sorry about this chapter…**


	36. Sour Dreams

**Thank you Lilnewsie77, spotlover, NewsiesRacetrack88, AdrenalineRush (and yes I know I can't believe it either…but! There will be more in the future!), and NewsiesSpot88 for reviewing!**

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Winter seemed to be approaching quickly, Spot still had not given up on finding Grim, but as each day passed finding him seemed harder and harder. Spot's wrist was almost healed, it still hurt from time to time, but he did not have to have a splint for it anymore. After selling Spot decided to roam the streets as usual, he noticed Racetrack walking back towards Manhattan.

"Hey Race."

Race looked depressed which meant he probably lost, "Oh hey Spot."

"Tough day at da track?"

"Tough?! Tough! It wasn't tough I'se got cheated! Dat guy did somethin' to dat horse I'se know it." Racetrack started to mumble to himself and Spot smirked.

"Okay den…I'se gotta head back, maybe tomorrow will be better."

"Yeah okay, see ya." Racetrack still continued to mumble.

Spot walked back the opposite direction and slowly headed back to the lodging house. It was starting to get dark and cold. Spot remembered the last time he wondered the streets alone on a cold winter night, he still had the scar. Spot sped up a bit and stayed clear of any alleys; he got to the lodging house safe and sound. Most of the boys were sitting at the table playing cards. Spot sat in his chair and watched the boys as usual. Sneaks looked up from his cards and smiled, he was winning.

"Hey Spot you wanna play?"

"Yeah sure."

James looked over at Spot, "How's your wrist?"

"Ya ask me dat every day an' I'se give ya da same answer…its fine." James nodded then went up stairs. The boys played cards for a long time then slowly made their way to bed. Spot and Sneaks were the last to go upstairs.

Sneaks started to go upstairs, but noticed Spot was still sitting at the table. "Ya comin'?"

"Huh? Oh yeah."

"You okay Spot?"

"Yeah I'se just got dis weird feelin' all of sudden."

"You sick?"

"No not like dat…just…I'se dunno forget it."

Sneaks sighed. "Okay, probably just stress from thinkin' 'bout Queens so much."

"Yeah probably."

They headed upstairs and went to bed. In the middle of the night Spot started having a nightmare, it was a little unusual because he had not had one in a while and in this one he could not tell what was going on. He was tossing and turning; he wanted to wake up but could not shake out of the dream. Suddenly he saw Sour, the only thing he could remember from the dream. He shot up in a hot sweat and looked around forgetting where exactly he was. Spot got out of bed and threw on his clothes and shoes. He grabbed his cane and walked out of his room. Sneaks has went to the bathroom and heard Spot, he was walking down the hallway looking confused.

"Spot what are ya…"

"I dunno, somethin's wrong."

Spot took off down the stairs and out the door. Sneaks was still in the hallway he had no clue what was going on. He walked into the bunk room grabbed some clothes and followed Spot. Spot ran as fast as he could, he knew it was stupid because Sour would be fine, but he had to be sure. He would never be able to get him out of his mind if he did not check it out now. Sneaks was not positive where Spot was headed but he had an idea, ever now and then he could see Spot running but most of the time he was guessing where to go.

Spot ran up to Sours apartment and pounded on the door. He waited but Sour did not come. Spot tried the door and it was open, he walked in and the first thing he saw shocked him. Sour was lying on his bed with a belt around his neck. Spot shook his head and ran to Sour, he was cold.

"Sour! Sour! Wake up!" Tears filled Spot's eyes. "No…" Spot could not breathe or think, he did not know what to do. He took off the belt and noticed scratches on his neck, he tried everything he could think of to get Sour back, but nothing worked. Spot just sat there crying, holding Sour in his arms.

Sneaks ran up to the apartment building and went inside. He walked up to Sour's room and saw that the door was open. He went inside and saw the horrific scene; Spot was cradling a dead Sour in his arms and crying. Sneaks had never seen Spot like this before he was shaking hard, he look like a lost little kid.

_**Sneaks POV**_

I'se stood at da door in shock, my mind was racing, how did he know? How did Spot know dat Sour…Sour oh god…why? Why would ya do dis? Spot needed ya, ya stupid idiot…We'se just saw ya yesterday you were fine, why would ya do dis?! I'se shook away from my thoughts, shut the door and walked closer to Spot he looked horrible. "Spot I'se sorry…I can't believe he would…" Spot shook his head, "Spot I know it hard to believe but…"

"No."

"What?" What does he mean no, Sour's dead I can't believe it neither but it's true.

"He didn't do dis to himself."

"Spot I know it hard but…"

"If ya wanna die why would ya try and stop it, look…he's got scratches on his neck. Some one did dis Sneaks…Some one killed Sour."

I looked at Sour's neck, Spot was right, Sour didn't do dis he would never do dis, it made sense now, but if he didn't den who? Only one person was goin' through my mind, I'se didn't wanna believe it, but he's da only one. I know Spot would be thinking it to. "Spot we'se gotta go, if someone see's den…we'se can't end up in jail right now…not for dis."

Spot nodded and got up laying Sour on da bed. He looked pale, I'se could tell he was gettin' angry, he wanted revenge. He started lookin' around, probably for somethin' anythin' dat would give him assurance of who it was. I looked around too, nuttin', who ever did dis was good, no bull would think of it other dan suicide, dat was of course before Spot took da belt off, now dey would want someone, all da more reason why we should get out. We'se headed toward da window and took another look at Sour, Spot didn't want to look away but I gave him a soft push. We'se climbed out of the window an' onto da fire escape, as soon as we hit da ground Spot turned to me.

"I'm goin' after Grim."

I nodded I didn't want Spot to go now, but dere was no sense in arguin', he would find Grim if it was da last thing he ever did. I wanted revenge too, but it's stupid to go this upset. It didn't matter whatever Spot wanted to do to Grim…he would so I agreed to help. "I'll go get da rest of da boys." Spot took off toward Queens and I ran back to da lodging house.

0000000000

**AN: Don't hate me! I know I shouldn't have but I did…Sour dying was actually going to be a different story, but then it tied well with this one so I decided to use it…Sorry it if was a bit strange but yeah…so there is one more chapter left, (wow I can't believe it!) which is Spot finding Grim! That should be interesting…poor Spot though I feel bad that his life sucks…anyway thanks for reading!! **


	37. Spot's revenge Finale

**Thank you NewsiesSpot88, Lilnewsie77, spotlover, Smiley94, AdrenalineRush (I just kind of felt like it haha), NewsiesRacetrack88, and Fox Da Newsie for reviewing!**

**AN: I can't believe this is it! Thank you so much everyone for reading all this to the end, I really hope you like it! **

0000000000

_**Normal POV**_

Spot and Sneaks were running in opposite directions. Sneaks reached the lodging house and ran upstairs to wake everyone up. After everyone stirred they noticed the panic on Sneaks face, they all wanted to know what was wrong, but Sneaks could not spit it out. He broke down and cried; he hated crying and had held it in until now. Crow got up from his bunk and walked to Sneaks.

"What happened? Where's Spot?"

Sneaks shook his head, took a breath, and dried his tears, "It's not Spot…it's…Sour, Grim..." Sneaks could not finish the sentence but the boys new exactly what happened, they started getting ready and grabbing weapons. "Spot's half way dere, we'se gotta hurry."

0000000000

Spot ran as fast as he could, he had stopped crying but could not stop thinking about Sour. His anger took over him and he ran faster, he was going to find Grim, and he was going to get revenge. Spot stopped in front of the Queens lodging house and stared at the door. Out of breath Spot started to shake, but it was not because of the now falling snow. He knew what he was about to start and he did not want to do it. If he walked through that door he would be starting a war, a war that would mean the end of Spot Conlon. He took a deep breath, entered the lodging house, and went into the bunk room. He found Pinky the co-leader's bunk and stood over it. Looking around Spot decided not to waste anytime he grabbed the sleeping boy and threw him on the ground.

"What the…?"

Spot started punching the boy which woke up the rest of the boys. They jumped up and stared at Spot trying to figure out what was going on. Spot glared around at all the boys, they started coming at him but Spot grabbed Pinky and started choking him with his cane.

"Where's Grim?" The boys looked around at each other then at Pinky, Spot choked harder and Pinky tried to speak.

"H-he's…" He could not get the words out.

"Where?" Spot let go of Pinky's neck and turned him around. He held him up by the collar.

"He's with da O'Malley's over on 31st street."

Spot got up and left the lodging house. The Queens boys did not go after him. Spot ran again, towards 31st street. About ten minutes later Sneaks and the rest of the Brooklyn newsies arrived at the Queens lodging house. Pinky and the rest of the boys were sitting in the bunk room washing the blood off Pinky's face. Sneaks and all the boys stood there and stared.

"Where is he?"

"Went after Grim…no use an' tryin' to stop it, by da time ya get dere whatever he's plannin' will be done. I wanna know though…why in da middle of da night did he suddenly burst with rage about Grim?"

"Don't act like ya don't know."

"I'se don't…but I know for Spot to act like dis…it's gotta be bad."

"Grim killed Sour."

Pinky snickered a little, "Figures…So Spot kills Grim an' we'se go to war, dat's how it usually woirks. Personally dats somethin' I know we'se both don't want. Now we'se all know how Grim is…he's a sly little fox, but he's annoying as hell. So I'se say dis kills two boirds with one stone. Sours dead, an' pretty soon Grim will be too. I'se say dats an even trade. So now we'se leave each other alone until someone gets power hungry again."

Sneaks always hated Pinky, but he respected him, he was a good leader and knew what was best for his boys. "Fine." No one wanted war and the O'Malley's would not get involved in whatever Spot did, they would not care about the new guy getting killed over a revenge spree. It's how things worked, an eye for an eye. "Where's Spot headed?"

"31st street."

00000000000

Spot stood outside the O'Malley warehouse. The sun was just coming up so he knew they would be awake soon. He waited outside for Grim to come out. It did not take long, soon enough Grim walked out of the building alone. Spot grabbed Grim and threw him into the alley next to the warehouse and started hitting.

Grim pushed Spot away and they stared at each other, "So dis is finally it Conlon, I would of figured ya wouldn't have checked on poor little Sour for a while. Long enough for me get some reinforcements, but oh well I can take ya on right now."

Spot glared at Grim, "So ya kill Sour den ya try an' protect ya'rself with a gang. Da same gang dat helped ya do it. Do ya think I'm stupid or somethin' like I'se wouldn't figure it out, makin' it look like an accident, ya stupid pig ya couldn't even do it ya'rself, ya weak little bastard!" Spot lunged at Grim and Grim blocked him, Grim laughed but Spot got a hit with his cane. That was all he needed after that, he just kept on hitting and hitting. Grim didn't even have a chance to hit Spot back. Grim was on the ground cowering, and Spot was out of breath he jumped on Grim and started choking him. "Ya wanna know how he felt Grim huh?! You killed 'em an' now it's ya'r turn…" Grim tried to fight back but it was no use, Spot did not let go. Finally all the breath left Grim, Spot let go and looked at his bloody hands, then back at a dead Grim, then started running.

Sneaks and the rest of the Brooklyn boys purposely got there too late. It was done, Spot was gone, and Grim was dead. Sneaks shook his head and started heading back to the lodging house, he knew Spot would be there. They all walked in the lodging house without saying a word. Spot had killed someone; none of them knew what would happen now. Sneaks went upstairs and on the roof. Spot was sitting against the ledge starring off into space. Sneaks came and sat down next to Spot.

"Now what?"

Spot did not look at Sneaks, he just stood up and stared at Brooklyn. "It's over…"

"Dere ain't gonna be a war, I'se talked to Pinky…"

"No…it's over for me…da bulls will be lookin' soon, I'se too old for all dis anyway. Ya've hoird about what da old guys are thinkin' home delivery an' all dat…we'll all be out of a job soon…"

"Where will ya go?"

Spot sighed and looked at his city, "Not far, I'll be back someday…"

Sneaks nodded, "Ya know…it'll all get better for us someday…for you…ya'll get through it, ya always do."

Spot smirked a bit, "Yeah seems like it…I'll see ya 'round Sneaks…take care of dem, I'se know it may all be over soon, but it ain't yet."

"Ya'r not gonna say goodbye?"

"Nah…I've never been good at dat, always better to just run away from everythin'."

"Well Spot, Brooklyn's never had a better leader…it never will. Don't take to long out dere, da bulls 'ill giver up after a while." Sneaks spit in his hand and held it out. "What'd ya want me to tell everyone?"

Spot spit and shook Sneaks' hand, "Jus' tell dem…tell dem Spot Conlon is…gone for good."

Sneaks nodded, Spot had already grabbed his stuff and was climbing down the fire escape. Then that was it, Sneaks told the Brooklyn boys that Spot was gone, and soon enough all of New York knew. Every borough wondered why Spot left, some thought he was dead, other's thought he just left. No borough wars broke out because of it, Queens decided to leave everyone alone, eventually what Spot said came true, home delivery became more and more popular and all the newsies were out of a job. They went on to work in factories and some got jobs delivering papers. Sneaks took Sour's job at the factory, the bulls had suspicions of Spot but they never did anything about it. Sneaks saw Spot one time after that, many years later, he decided one day to relive memories and go visit the old lodging house. He climbed up to the roof and sure enough he found Spot Conlon looking at his city. He looked a lot better off than what he was. He had some money now and a nice job, he and Sneaks talked for hours catching up on what they had missed the passed years. Spot finally told Sneaks his whole story something he has only told Sour in its entirety, something now Sneaks was a part of. And that was that, after that day Spot and Sneaks never saw each other again. Legends were always told about Spot, and now Sneaks finally knew the real from the fake, he never corrected them, he just listened and knew how much Spot's ego would have been boosted if he could hear some of the stuff people came up with.

0000000000

**AN: Wow okay there it is!! I really really hope all of you liked it…I hate endings! So this story is done and I'm going to right a one shot about Racetrack next…then I'm going to take a small break and write some stories for other stuff (Big Wolf on Campus and Flight 29 Down)(I think)…or at least start them…then because of request by spotlover I am going to write a whole life story for Racetrack just like the Spot one. So thank you all so so so much for reading all this!! I really hope you all like it! Thanks again!! Talk to you guys soon!**


End file.
